The Only Pay-Off
by Hedgi
Summary: Gogo called it "intuition," Wasabi called it "luck," Honey Lemon called it "big brother instinct", and Fred called it "A real-life superpower." Tadashi Hamada called it "ten years of experience" and "access to tracking devices." No matter what, Tadashi will always protect Hiro. AU-kidnapped Tadashi, glimpses of other character's lives, Aunt Cass's past, and the power of friendship.
1. Always There

The Only Pay-off

**Soooo. Recently became obsessed with Big Hero 6, had way to many ideas bouncing around in my head, and this is the result. this chapter sticks pretty close to canon, but as it goes there will be more deleted scene type sections and more AU stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Always There<p>

Gogo called it "intuition," Wasabi called it "luck," Honey Lemon called it something Tadashi thought meant "big brother instinct" in Spanish, and Fred called it "A real-life super-power." Tadashi Hamada called it "ten years of experience." And "access to tracking devices."

Whatever "It" was, it hadn't failed him yet. He'd wake up in the middle of the night to find Hiro sitting on the floor clutching a disposable camera in one hand and a control panel in the other, and Mochi, San Fransokyo's fattest cat, hovering on the far side of his bed. On tiny, rocket powered hoverboots. Purring. Or else he'd get up from studying for an exam and zero in on his little brother trying to make a robot to deliver coffee to the patrons of Aunt Cass's café and rather a lot of coffee on the floor as it malfunctioned. And no-one was going to forget the Yule Log Fiasco three Christmases back. Tadashi had been six blocks away picking up extra batteries from the corner shop, but still arrived before even the next door neighbors had heard the commotion. If Hiro was Up To Something, Tadashi knew, and Tadashi was there, simple as that. Invention gone wrong, a prank war, a calamity at the café, something that Hiro really shouldn't have been doing….it didn't matter. Sixth sense, superpower, or just experience, Tadashi Knew.

Lately, though, it had been bot-fights. Not the professional tournament types, with rules and entry fees and age limits. No. Those were "boring" and "too easy," Hiro had muttered the first time Tadashi had found him at one of the dimly lit back ally bot-fights.

"You mean, 'safe'" Tadashi had returned, checking to be sure that no one was following them and taking one of the back ally shortcuts Gogo had shown him. Hiro had only rolled his eyes and promised he'd "be more careful in the future." Which would have been fine if not for the quiet "not to get caught" under his breath.

Part of Tadashi didn't exactly _blame_ Hiro for wanting to do something exciting; he just wished it was something that was less likely to get his teeth knocked in. So after lecturing failed, Tadashi had quietly slipped tracking devices into the seams of Hiro's new hoodie. Between those and his "big brother instinct," he could at least be there to bail his brother out of whatever mess he got himself into.

Tadashi sat at a desk in his lab—actually, a small office just down the hall from the lab he shared with a few other students—trying to finish a homework assignment when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. As usual, there was no obvious reason—no alarms were going off, no bright pink clouds of smoke were floating down the hall from Honey-Lemon's work station, no cries of "Medic!" were to be heard- Tadashi sighed, and took out a badly battered but still functional cell phone.

_"Hi, you've reached Hiro Hamada, I'm kinda busy being AWSEOME right now so leave your name, number, and five hundred dollars and I'll—"_ Tadashi hung up, stuffed the phone into his pocket and bolted for the door, slamming the light switch as he left. A few heads turned as he wove his way past Gogo's stack of failed bike wheels and around a large easy chair that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the lab when SFIT's mascot, Fred, had "moved in."

"Five bucks says Hamada's brother's bot-fighting again," Gogo muttered as she watched him go, glaring at her newest creation, a yellow and purple disk no thicker than a pencil. A few of the other students working paused, trying to calculate the odds. One reached for her wallet.

"No bet," said Wasabi over his shoulder. "Semester-end projects are due in," he checked his watch, "39 hours, and if he were finished, we'd know. Therefore, something came up, and the ONLY thing that comes up is Hiro."

Gogo frowned as the girl with the ping-pong robot put her wallet away. "Fine. I'm going for a spin. Keep the door open." She popped her gum, flipped the disk into the empty space where her bike's back tire should have been, checked to make certain the suspension was working, and crammed her helmet over her spiky hair. Anyone who had been near the door threw themselves back—Gogo's bike did not have breaks and her finely honed bike messenger instincts could be summed up as "everyone else had better dodge."

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada had once resented that he was thirteen and a half and had yet to get the growth spurt people assured him would come with puberty. It had been hard enough surviving high school years younger than most of his classmates, and being only five feet tall had not helped much. But being short had its perks. First, old ladies at Aunt Cass's café thought he was adorable and sometimes left him tips or bought him cookies. Second, it made playing the part of a timid, in-over-his-head, wet-behind-the-ears kid at his "first" bot-fight <em>way<em> easier.

The champion of this particular "arena" was a guy named Yama. Little Yama, his robot, was tricky, and for all his girth, Yama was quick with the controls. Hiro smirked down at his own robot, which looked like a four year old had been playing with spare parts- all part of the act, just like the way he let his shoulders droop and his knees bend slightly as he waited. Anything that made him look smaller, younger, and more vulnerable was like blood in the water in the high school halls, but it was an asset in these alleyways.

"Who's next?" Hiro heard Yama's bellow, and saw the spectators shrinking back. _Give it a minute…._ He thought, and then stepped into the open space. He held Megabot out in front of him the way he's seen kids offering dolls for inspection.

"Can I try?" he asked, letting his voice catch a little. _Easy, easy…._

Yama and the others laughed, but a handful of crumpled bills, part of last week's winnings, shut him up. Hiro set down his wobbly robot and sat. The fight was over almost before it began, with Little Yama slicing through the perceived weak points of Megabot. The crowd roared with laughter, asking if he needed someone to call his mommy, warning him to get home in time for dinner. Hiro let dismay show on his face, scrambling upward. _Phase one…check._

"Wait, that was it? Oh, come on, that was my first fight, let me, let me try again." His words bled into each other, but not because he was scared or anxious or upset. Rather, he was trying his hardest to keep from laughing. He'd fooled all of them, like clockwork.

"Go home, kid." Yama said shaking his head. " Botfights aren't for little boys with toys."

"I have more money?" Hiro offered.

Yama waited until after the money was in the pot. "You have another robot, kid?"

"Uh, noooo…." Hiro dragged out the sound. The announcer woman lowered her silk parasol, counting off. As she raised it and Little Yama advanced on the three sections of Megabot, Hiro tilted his head and hit a few buttons on his control panel. "Megabot? Destroy."

Little Yama, just like the six other King Bots Hiro had annihilated over the last three weeks, didn't stand a chance as Megabot latched on to it and took it to pieces. Yama himself dropped his controller and stared as his lovingly crafted dealer of robot death was reduced to parts and sparking wires.

Pleased with himself and the night's winnings—at _least_ a couple hundred bucks, maybe more—Hiro got to his feet and started to make his exit. Usually he could be out of the knot of onlookers, onto a street, and into a café or corner store before anyone thought to follow him, if anyone thought to follow him. This time, he found himself up against a wall with Yama and several goons advancing on him, and once again, Hiro lamented only being five feet tall.

"Uh, listen, guys…I can totally fix Little Yama, and I'll teach you everything I know about high-torque micromotors—I mean, I charge but hey, worth it right?" Hiro's eyes darted from side to side, looking for an escape route. _Man, I really should have planned for this.  
><em>A roaring filled his ears, a roaring that was not his own terrified heartbeat, but rather a very familiar scooter. The driver barreled past one of the goons and screeched to a halt directly in front of Hiro.

"Get on!" Tadashi shouted, using one hand to toss the spare helmet to his little brother.

"DRIVE," Hiro called back, clinging to Tadashi with all the strength and desperation of a wet kitten to a warm brick.

Tadashi sped down the alleyway, trying to ignore the angry yelling behind them. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Hiro answered into the back of Tadashi's jacket.

"Then what were you thinking? You're going to get yourself arrested, or worse! Knucklehead!" Tadashi would have put his head in his hands had be not been driving at frankly terrifying speeds down dimly-lit alleys he'd only seen on maps.

Hiro, now certain that his teeth were _not_ going to get kicked in, didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, but I WON, and anyway, it's only the betting that's-."

"Oh, no." Tadashi hit the brakes as three cop cars with flashing lights cut off the head of the alley.

"Illegal." Hiro finished, wincing.

* * *

><p>One of the police officers ushered the brothers out the door where their Aunt Cass paced. Since it was only betting on botfights that was illegal, and <em>technically<em> neither Hamada had been caught betting, they'd been let off with a warning.

"Oh, are you ok? I was so worried when they called, are you hurt?" Aunt Cass grabbed both boys in a hug, squeezing them so tightly that Hiro momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

"We're fine, Aunt Cass, really," Tadashi promised, trying to escape. She let go, stepping back, and just as suddenly lunged forward, sizing them both by an ear.

"Then WHAT were you two knuckleheads thinking?" she demanded as they got into her old truck, Tadashi's motor-scooter sitting in the bed. "For ten years I've done my best, and yes, maybe I should have picked up a book on parenting, and YES it's like the blind leading the blind, but…" The lecture continued as they made the short drive home, though it was not always discernable. Words and phrases like "Unbelievable!" and "Should I have signed you up for more clubs?" and "you worry me sick" were punctuated by mutterings about idiot drivers and having to close the café early.

"Stress eating," Aunt Cass said as she took a donut from the Lucky Cat's display case and switched the "closed" sign back to open.

"We're sorry, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, remembering that it was Wednesday, beat-poetry night, and one of the best nights for business.

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro offered, quietly slipping some of his winnings from the hidden pocket in his hoodie into the safebox under the counter.

"I love you, too," Aunt Cass said, her mouth full. Hiro and Tadashi waited a moment longer, then went up the stairs to the apartment and to the room they shared at the top of the house.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Tadashi said, watching Hiro make a few adjustments to Megabot.

"Sure," Hiro said, focused on his work.

"Really?" Tadashi asked, not believing it for a second.

"Absolutely. Prison changed me, bro." Hiro stuffed Megabot into his backpack and started towards the stairs.

"Funny," Tadashi deadpanned, grabbing Hiro's hood. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…to a friend's house?" Hiro said.

"Which friend?"

"Alex?"

"The kid who used to take your lunch money?" Tadashi glanced at Hiro's computer screen, filled with a map of San Fransokyo. "You're going bot-fighting again. Unbelievable." He threw up his hands in exasperation. "You graduated high school at thirteen, so I know you've got a brain in there. Why waste it with this?"

Hiro shrugged. "It's fun? Better than going to college like you, I don't NEED more people trying to teach me stuff I already know." He didn't add that he'd hated being so much younger than his classmates in high school, college would be a million times worse.

Tadashi took off his ball cap and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "What would Mom and Dad say

"I dunno, they're gone." Hiro didn't seem to realize Tadashi had been talking to himself, or just how much the answer hurt. It had been ten years, but sometimes it felt so recent, the pain still fresh. Tadashi winced, then shook his head, trying to clear it. _Heat, screaming, twisted metal, sirens, a toddler's wails…_

"Think fast," Tadashi ordered, tossing Hiro his helmet. "I'll take you."

"Really?" Hiro was instantly on guard.

Tadashi sighed. "If I can't stop you, I'm at least going to be there. C'mon."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it, keep an eye out for more coming soon. *Mochi eyes* leave a review?<strong>


	2. Touch the Sky

Note: this is probably the most Canon compliant chapter this fic will have. As much as I want to get on with the story I have in mind, the set up the movie has for meeting the gang and Baymax is great and so...yeah. I did try to put my own spin on things, not stick to canon dialog and action all the time—some things are from the novelization, some from the movie, some from me-and I tried to summarize what I could, but..well, yeah.. I'd hoped to get more into my own stuff, but that wasn't in the cards for this chapter—fear not, I promise this fic isn't going to just be a novelization of the movie.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Touch the Sky<p>

"Hey, wait—" Hiro released his grip on his older brother with one hand to tap his shoulder. Tadashi didn't look back.

"What?" His voice was light, and Hiro recognized the tone as Tadashi at his most playful. Clearly Tadashi knew this was not the way to the alley off of Jackson St, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"The bot fight's in the other direction and—wait, why are we at your Nerd School?" Hiro'd only been on campus once, when Tadashi was first accepted, and he had spent most of the short tour focusing on a five pound bag of gummy bears Aunt Cass had bribed him with.

Tadashi stopped the scooter and jerked a thumb at the doors. "Gotta grab something. C'mon, it'll only take a minute."

"That's what you said about the trip to the library last week. And that took an hour and a half!" Hiro called after his brother, but Tadashi pretended not to hear. Hiro ran to catch up. _Stupid short legs. I need longer ones. Or rocket shoes. Or—_"Just a minute, right?"

"Minute and a half…five minutes, tops. Besides, you've never seen my lab. Relax, you big baby." Tadashi walked through an open side door and own a short hall. Hiro followed, hands stuffed in his pockets. When he saw the lab, though, his eyes widened. This was NOTHING like the garage where he built Megabot and his other creations. It was high-ceilinged, brightly lit, and huge.

And loud.

A group of students stood around a set of robotic hands that were playing ping-pong, watching. Another guy seemed to be testing a set of rocket boots on a cat. Hiro was pleased to see that the cat-boots _he'd_ created were better. It didn't help that the poor cat was clearly terrified._ They probably didn't remember to help him relax first._ Not that he'd just…go up to the guy and make a suggestion. Who knew how he'd take it? Hiro turned around looking for Tadashi when something zoomed past him, making him leap back and stumble slightly.

"Head's up." A voice sang out. It had been a girl in black on a bike that was an eye-smarting shade of yellow. She screeched to a halt by planting both feet on the ground, then hefted the bike onto a suspended rack so she could tinker with it. The purple highlights on the bike matched the highlights in her dark hair, and she snapped her gum. Hiro moved closer to stare at the bike—there was something strange about it. Looking closer he saw what was off.

"Electro-mag suspension—I've never seen it on a bike before," he breathed. The girl looked at him.

"You wouldn't have. Who are you?" She asked, more than a little suspiciously.

"Um, I'm—"

"Go Go, this is my brother Hiro," Tadashi said, rescuing his little brother from Go Go's glare. She softened, but only just. "I see you still haven't got a brake on that thing."

"I don't need a brake, Hamada. I know what I'm doing." Go Go said with a shake of her head, but she was smiling. "yeah, Electro-mag suspension. No resistance, faster bike, needs less energy to keep her going. But not good enough yet." Go Go grabbed the back wheel Hiro had been examining from where it hovered between the magnetic frames, and flung it into a bin. Hiro noticed that it joined around two dozen other failed attempts. As Go Go got to work at a 3-D printer—one that printed with metal, Hiro noted with a pang of jealousy- Hiro looked around at the other work stations. Aside from the ping-pong table and the very angry hover-kitty, he saw a guy who had to be at least a foot and a half taller than he was, experimenting with something Hiro couldn't quite see.

Despite wanting to hurry up and get whatever Tadashi had come to get, Hiro's curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked a little closer.

"Woah, woah, woah!" the guy said, dreadlocks bouncing. He held up a huge hand. "Stay behind the line please, thank you."

Hiro looked down to see that there was, in fact, a line on the ground, in bright yellow tape. Again Tadashi was behind him—_Didn't he need to get something?_

"Wasabi, this is my little brother. Hiro, this is Wasabi," Tadashi said, grinning. Wasabi smiled back, and Hiro was glad that at least one of his brother's friends seemed friendly.

"Here, catch." Wasabi tossed an apple from a desk toward the brothers. Hiro reached out, but the apple fluttered to the floor in paper thin slices. There was applause from somewhere down the length of the room, and Wasabi bowed-in the opposite direction of the screen of tiny plasma lasers he'd thrown his snack through.

"How'd you get it all so…even?" Hiro asked. "It must have taken hours."

"It did. But there isn't room for shortcuts and sloppiness in science, that's asking for trouble." Wasabi put down the tool he'd been holding onto a second desk with carefully parked places for every item, down to a spray bottle. As he did, a blur of black and purple zoomed by and snatched one of the tools, rattling the desk. Wasabi chased after Go Go and her wheeled office chair, and Tadashi tugged Hiro over to a second set of doors. Before they reached them, though, someone else blocked their path, effortlessly rolling a massive black orb in front of her.

"Coming through," she chirped, her voice loud enough to rival a bot-fight announcer's. Again, Tadashi smiled, and he reached out to help her steady the ball in a vice.

"Honey, this is my brother—"

"Hiro! It's so good to finally meet you!" Honey Lemon grabbed Hiro in a hug and kissed each of his cheeks. Hiro blinked in surprise. "Oh, oh, Tadashi, It's done, I finished my project! Look!" She began mixing chemicals as Hiro looked closer at the ball.

"That's a LOT of tungsten carbide," he said, reaching out to touch it.

"Four hundred pound of it, but watch!" Honey Lemon sprayed a pink mist on the metal and a jolt of electricity shot through it. The whole thing was now hot pink, like the cover of one of Mrs. Matsuda's romance novels. Hiro blinked again.

"What do you think?" Honey Lemon asked, her eyes shining.

"It's…pink." Hiro said.

"Just watch," Honey Lemon tapped the ball with one finger and the whole thing turned into a pile of pink dust. Hiro coughed, then laughed.

"How did it do that?"

"Chemistry!" Honey Lemon replied happily. "Chemical-Metal Embrittlement."

Tadashi had managed to avoid getting pink dust on his clothes. "Instructor Sato's going to be really impressed, Honey Lemon."

"Your friends have weird names," Hiro commented.

Wasabi may have been across the room, but he heard. "It was one time, people! I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time! And it's not my fault all my sweaters are green!"

"Fred gives out the nicknames, and they just sort of...stick." Tadashi said.

"Fred?" Hiro asked, before remembering that the bot-fight would be starting soon—did he have time to meet another of Tadashi's nerd friends? Really cool nerd friends?

"That's me," said someone from behind Hiro. Turning around suddenly, Hiro skipped backwards, crashing into Tadashi—the speaker was a multi-colored monster. "Don't worry, this is not my real face." The monster continued, and a human hand emerged from his gaping moth. Hiro realized it was a costume.

Fred, a lanky blond, struggled out from inside the costume. "So you must be the brother. I am Fred, mild-manned school mascot by day, but by night," he sat down in a large chair, " I am also the school mascot."

Hiro nodded, because he was sure that was what was expected. " What's your major, or project or…thing?" he asked.

Fred shook his head. " Nah, I don't GO here. I'm an English major, but I'm a major science enthusiast. Both require so much, so much creativity, you know? I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that'll turn me into this!" He held out a comic book cover depicting a man turning into s fire-breathing monster. Fred pouted. "But she says it's not "real science"."

Honey Lemon shrugged. "It really isn't," she offered. As Fred continued to list longed for comic-book science items, Tadashi nodded his head toward another set of doors.

"So, do I get to see your project?" Hiro asked once they were in a somewhat darker hallway. The bot fight was momentarily forgotten. Tadashi nodded, punching a code into a locked door. "I'll show you."

He clicked on the light, and Hiro looked around the small cluttered office. Three desks covered with papers, a window that looked out onto the campus gardens, a few boxes…"Where is it?"

"Here," Tadashi held out a roll of duct tape and before Hiro could react, stuck a piece onto his brother's arm.

"Hey!" Hiro said, yanking his arm back. That, unfortunately, ripped the tape off. "Ow! What was that for? Is this about getting arrested?"

Tadashi wasn't listening, rather he was staring at a red suitcase thing that was growing as a white shape inflated. Hiro clutched his arm, tilting his head at the—it had to be a robot, it had rounded arms and squat legs, a head… as soon as the bulbous…marshmallow..robot..thing reached Hiro it stopped short and spoke.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said: ow. What seems to be the matter?"

Hiro rubbed his forearm. "Sibling abuse," he snapped. Behind Baymax, TADASHI MADE A FACE. Hiro copied it.

"I will scan you now," Baymax said pleasantly. "Scan complete. You have: a minor epidermal abrasion on your: forearm."

As Baymax treated said minor abrasion and offered Hiro a lollypop, Tadashi grinned.

"What do you think?" He asked proudly.

"It looks like a marshmallow." Hiro said truthfully. "No offence or anything."

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended."

"I was going for a huggable sort of thing. Something slightly less terrifying than what you dream up. Aside from that excellent observation?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro might have been annoyed for the whole "let's give Hiro a minor injury to show off the project" thing, but he was impressed. "You've done some serious coding on this thing."

"Around ten thousand medical procedures," Tadashi admitted. "I think I could probably get into Med School if I wanted, I did so much research. Take a look." He showed Hiro a green computer chip. Hiro nodded, circling the robot. Baymax attempted to follow his movements by turning his head. It was only after Tadashi had thoroughly explained various components—Hamada brothers rule 314, always share the specifics- that Hiro stepped back, nodding.

"I cannot de-activate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed him.

"Oh, uh, Then I am satisfied with my care." Hiro waited until Baymax had folded up again before shoving the sugar free lollypop into his pocket—not the one that held Megabot.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?" a male voice came from the doorway. Both brothers turned. Tadashi grinned.

"No, Professor, I'm just showing Hiro around."

"Ah, the bot-fighter?" Hiro got a good look at the man. His hair had gone grey and was thinning, and there were lines around bright blue eyes. Something about him was familiar, but Hiro wasn't certain what it was. As per his usual reaction to being under scrutiny from an adult—a professor—Hiro fidgeted, pulling out Megabot. "When my daughter was around your age, that's all she wanted to be, you know. I told her to try something a little safer, but—well. You young people." Callaghan's shoulders slumped for a moment, but then the smile returned.

"May I see?" the professor held out a work-roughened hand. Hiro looked at Tadashi, who was gathering a laptop and a few papers from one desk. Tadashi nodded encouragingly, and Hiro handed over the robot. "Very nice…Magnetic bearing servos…"

Feeling bolder, Hiro stretched to his full height. "Pretty sick, huh? Wanna see how I put them together?"

The Professor's eyes lit up, like he knew a very good joke, and Tadashi leaned on Hiro's shoulder. "Hey, genius, he invented them."

Hiro felt his knees go weak for the second time that night, but this time out of awe rather than terror. His jaw dropped. "you're..you're Professor Callaghan, Professor _Robert Callaghan?_ Like, as in the Laws of Robotics?"

The Professor nodded, smiling now. "I am. Tell me, Hiro, have you ever thought about applying here?"

Hiro opened and closed his mouth rather like a landed fish. Tadashi leaned on him harder. "Oh, I dunno, Professor. He's pretty focused on his bot-fighting career. Speaking of…."

"Kind of," Hiro muttered. "Kind of serious. Maybe. I mean…" he shrugged. Callaghan handed him back Megabot, and Hiro held the robot to his chest. Tadashi led the way down the hall to an elevator—Hiro was confused because they hadn't gone up any stairs, then remembered that they were on a hill.

"I can understand why. With a bot like that, winning must be pretty easy." Callaghan smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hiro shrugged again.

"Yeah?" he squeaked. "I mean, yeah, I guess."

The doors opened, and Callaghan blocked them from closing. "If you like things easy, you're in the right place then. Schools like this, well, we shape the future, touch the sky. Students in these programs, we change the world. Push the very boundaries of what is and isn't possible. But good luck with the bot-fighting." He nodded at the brothers and let the door close.

The sky was bright with light pollution against a slight fog and the lights of sky scrapers, and it was chilly out, even for a San Fransokyo summer night. Hiro zipped up his hoodie, but didn't get on the scooter or even put on his helmet. He just stared at the steel and glass building in front of him.

Tadashi crossed his fingers._ Did it work?_

"I NEED to go here," Hiro said abruptly, turning. "If I don't go to Nerd School, I will go insane. What do I do, how do I get in, is it too late to apply for fall?"

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief at the flood of questions—and that Hiro insisted on going home right away to tell Aunt Cass that he had finally decided on a plan for the Fall that did not consist of lazing around in his room all day. She would be thrilled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who favorited or followed this fic! It means a lot to me, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please feel free to drop me a line!<p> 


	3. You'll Never Walk Alone

Hi! Wow, that's a lot of followers. Eek, I hope this measures up!

* * *

><p>Chapter three: You'll never Walk Alone<p>

Hiro sat at his desk, a fresh graph-paper notebook open to the first page, a row of pencils lined up beside it. His lamp was on even though the sun was shining through the bedroom windows, having burned off the morning fog, giving him all the light he needed. Aunt Cass had left him a plate of finger foods, and he had a large bottle of water. He had everything he needed to start planning the greatest invention Professor Callaghan and the other judges of SFIT's showcase had ever seen.

Everything except a decent idea.

_Think think think. Hovercraft? No, that's been done. Rocket shoes for people? No. C'mon, Hamada, think._ Images of his various fighting robots danced in his mind's eye, and Hiro shook them away, chewing on his pencil. He wanted to prove he was more than a bot-fighter, didn't he_? So…something useful, something that could help people_…._rocket-powered wheelchairs? NO. No rockets, everyone does rockets, and Tadashi said it'll be inside, big rocket stuff might set something on fire. _

Hiro put his pencil to the notepad, scowling. He had ideas, good ideas, they were just…not flowing. He started to doodle, hoping he'd come up with something. He had time, yeah, but he needed to hurry, so he didn't have to rush to finish. _Better to have something not so great and done than have something fantastic but only half-finished. _The English teacher had been referring to essays on whatever classic novel, not building a world changing piece of tech, but the principle remained. Hiro put down the pencil and head-desked.

"You'll put your eye out," Tadashi said from the doorway. Hiro twisted in his chair. "Builder's block?"

"No," Hiro lied. Tadashi had said that it would be no problem for Hiro to come up with something that would blow away the judges, and Hiro didn't want to disappoint him.

"Right," Tadashi shook his head, but he smiled. "You know, you have until mid-August. Rome wasn't built in a day. Take it slow."

"Did you get that out of "Cliché Advice That Doesn't Actually Help, Brother edition" or what?" Hiro griped.

"'Big-Brother Edition, volume two' actually. Wanna see?" Tadashi quipped as he moved toward his packed bookcase. Unlike Hiro, who didn't read much outside of magazines about new inventions and manuals for whatever he happened to be fixing, and the occasional sci-fi novel, Tadashi would read just about anything. Hiro had eventually just given Tadashi all the bookcases in the room, and Tadashi had filled the space with his favorites. Battered fantasy novels shared space with nonfiction books on everything from Architecture to the history of the San Fransokyo Bay Area to Victorian Flower language to books of really terrible puns. Hiro shook his head, unsure if Tadashi actually had a book of useless advice, but not being willing to take the chance.

"Nah, I'm good."

"All right. I just came up to grab some stuff, Honey Lemon's having everyone over to celebrate the end of the semester." Tadashi paused. "Do you want to come?"

Hiro looked at his desk, at his notebooks and the doodle, which looked like the child of a hedgehog and a soccer ball, or maybe one of those spiky fruit things that smelled terrible. He frowned. "No. I need to work on this, and they're your friends, not mine."

Tadashi's smiled dropped, but he shrugged. "I'll say hi to them for you," he said.

Hiro shrugged, then went back to his notebook. He ripped out the paper and tossed it at his wastebasket.

Stuff that would be helpful

1. Cat brusher? Cat washer that doesn't cause trauma?

2. Laundry sorter

3. Coffee delivery system that works

4. .

Hiro ripped out the page and crushed it into a ball. Those wouldn't be cool, he needed to make something epic, or he'd never impress anyone. Besides, Mochi was still a little skittish after the rocket-boots thing, and a cat washer would need lots of testing. It wouldn't be fair to the poor cat.

Stuff that would be AWESOME

1. Light sabers.

2. Teleporters

3. Mecha suit

4. 3d printer that prints food? Is that already a thing?

5. .

Shredding the second sheet, Hiro shook his head. He only had a few weeks, something that huge would be impossible, and anyway, he wasn't good at coming up with things, exactly. Mochi's hover-boots had been rooted in the hovercart he and Tadashi had built together one summer. Even his Fighting bot was someone else's tech, just…smaller. More contained.

"This is useless," he said to thin air. Mochi, curled up asleep on top of a pile of books by Tadashi's bed, snored loudly.

By the time Tadashi got back, the sun had set and Hiro was crumpling the last page in the notebook, tossing it and then cover in the general area of the trash.

"Hey, Hiro, how's it—oh." Tadashi took in his little brother's half of the room.

"Don't ask," Hiro muttered, his arms folded.

Tadashi nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Did you eat dinner?"

"No," Hiro admitted, rolling a pencil that was considerably shorter than I had been that afternoon around on his desk. Tadashi came up behind him and lifted him out of the chair.

"C'mon, you need to eat something. Feed that big brain of yours."

"I need to work on—" Hiro started, squirming.

"Food first, kiddo," Tadashi said, putting his brother down. "Walk around, look at new walls, don't just sit and wait for inspiration. You have to look for it."

"Is that in your quote book too?" Hiro rolled his eyes, but followed Tadashi down into the kitchen.

"You know it."

After dinner, Hiro tried to get at least one good idea down. Everything he thought of, though, was something that had already been done, or else it wouldn't be very impressive, or else it would take years and years, when he only had weeks. Finally, Tadashi slipped downstairs and found the fuse box, cutting power to their room in a last ditch effort to get Hiro to go to sleep.

It worked.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was re-reading an old favorite novel. It was one of the books Aunt Cass had read aloud at bedtime when he and Hiro had first come to live with her. They'd gone through stacks of books, new ones and some Aunt Cass had kept from her own childhood. This was one of those, with her name written on the inside front cover. Tadashi had first taken the book—with permission, of course- because of that, and because of the note written there.<p>

_Cass, Merry Christmas. I hope you will like this book as much as I do. Love always, your sister, Mina._

Reading the book had started as a memory game. He would try to imagine his mother's voice reading the words, telling the story. Where would she have paused, and waited for him to beg her to continue? Some days he could hear her, but other times it was only Aunt Cass's voice that echoed inside his head. And other days, he couldn't focus at all.

Hiro was banging his head on the desk, muttering under his breath about "never coming up with anything" and "It's all useless." Tadashi looked over the top of his book.

"Wow. All washed up at 14. So sad."

Hiro responded by scooping up a handful of paper balls and lobbing them at Tadashi. They fell short by several feet. Tadashi rolled his eyes, but put the book down.

"I've got nothing!" Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing, no ideas, nothing at all."

Tadashi got up and walked over. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

Hiro shrugged. "What's the point? I'll never come up with something."

"Unbelievable. It's only been few days, you'll think of something. Come on, Hiro. Hamada's don't quit."

"Yeah, well, I give up—hey!"

Tadashi grabbed Hiro and held him upside-down, pinning his knees so Hiro couldn't kick him in the face. "I'm not giving up on you." He bounced a few times, swinging Hiro like the pendulum. Hiro hung limply. A life time of Tadashi's optimism had taught him to ride out whatever zany way his brother had of making a point. "So, shake things up, look at it all from a new angle."

Hiro glanced around his upside-down room. Megabot sat on a shelf, and there were a few tools scattered…a quarter was under the dresser, covered in dust and Mochi fur.

Hiro took a deep breath, which was not as easy as it seemed, and looked around again. Tadashi was continuing to spout useless bits of inane wisdom. "Big things can come in little packages, the only way you can fail is if you fail to try, play the hand you're—"

"Wait," Hiro said, looking at Megabot more closely, tilting his head. "Say that again?"

"Uh, play the hand—"

"No, the other thing. Big things?" Hiro looked up at his brother with difficulty

"Big things can come in small packages?" Tadashi said, turning toward Hiro's bed and launching Hiro at it. Hiro landed softly and grinned.

"Thanks. I think…I think I have an Idea."

Hiro spent the rest of the day scribbling in a new notebook, a gift from Aunt Cass. Tadashi finished his afternoon shift at the Lucky Cat without incident, then headed over to the SFIT lab. Classes were out for the summer, but he still had access. He wanted to bring Baymax home, and see if he could find a way to borrow one of the school's 3D printers. From Hiro's excited techno-babble, it looked like the one installed in the garage might not be up to the task.

* * *

><p>With the tourist season officially upon them, the Lucky Cat was busy, and in the Garage on the other side of the cafe kitchen wall, Hiro was busy as well, designing prototypes, trying to get them to work as a whole and jabbering excitedly to anyone who asked what he was doing—if he was aware that someone had spoken. He spent hours trying to get everything right—it wouldn't matter how many Microbots he had if they wouldn't obey the remote—and sometimes even slept in a large armchair that Fred had brought over the day after Hiro started working on his project. Tadashi and his friends took it in turns to make certain that Hiro actually ate while Aunt Cass ran around the café like Mochi after a catnip high, topping up people's teas and taking orders. When they weren't working on their own projects or otherwise occupied, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Go-go found themselves press-ganged into becoming part time employees. Fred volunteered in exchange for muffins.<p>

So on any given day at lunch hour, Hiro could be found sitting at one of the big counters in the garage, scribbling notes or testing the first, tiny batch of microbots, with a plate of food beside him. Go-go usually brought takeout from one of the many restaurants she delivered from. Fred brought take-out as well, but where Go-go brought sushi, or pizza, or other normal things, Fred brought things like Octopus Tacos and energy drinks. Wasabi's offerings were more typical, and more healthy, sandwiches without crusts, celery sticks and the like. Tadashi brought down helpings of whatever he'd made for himself, canned soups on foggy, wet days…canned soups on hot, sunny days…canned soup. Honey Lemon brought neatly packed boxes on her days. Deviled eggs and small containers of _Panna Cotta_ or _Flan_, cornbread with honey butter, thick, hand-made tortillas, tiny chocolate-spice cakes dusted with powdered sugar, even fresh omelets loaded with cheese, sage, and ham. Hiro got good at recognizing Honey Lemon's approach, if only because she brought the best lunches.

Slowly, as the summer melted away, Hiro got better at talking to his brother's friends, and they became less "Tadashi's nerd friends" and more "friends." When he threw the controller across the room because it wasn't good enough, wasn't nuanced enough—the Microbot's possibilities were endless but in application so limited—it was Fred who suggested he learn to control them with his mind. Honey Lemon lent him books on brain chemistry, and though robotics weren't her strong point, nodded attentively when he muttered to himself. Wasabi taught him meditation exercises, which led to a lot less damaged equipment. When he started to second guess the possibility of a nuerocranial transmitter, of controlling robots with his brain, Go-go told him that of _course_ it sounded ridiculous and impossible, that was the point—to change the future of tech. Hiro was never sure if he felt better after Go-go's curt words of wisdom, but they didn't make things worse. And through it all, Tadashi watched over his brother, pride swelling in him. Hiro explained, as was Hamada Brother's Rule, and Tadashi grinned. There was no way something this huge wouldn't win admission.

"So, Tomorrow I'll start making the second batch. I'll have to make sure they're set to the right…frequency, I guess is the word, otherwise that'll be a mess. I mean, they have to be united. They have to work together. But they can do so much!" Hiro had hardly touched his dinner, but since both Go-go and Fred had brought massive quantities of food, that was to be expected. " And, think about what this can mean—I mean, if I get into SFIT, I can maybe make them on a smaller scale, personal like. Someone could have a leg made out of microbots, set to work only with their transmitter, you know? And it'd be easy to replace if it got damaged, instead of costing a ton of money. Or, building...and for, like, emergencies. Like in an earthquake, or a car crash."

At that, Tadashi stiffened, smelled smoke. Firelight danced in his eyes. He shook his head slightly, and nodded to Hiro. "Yeah. You make them strong enough, or you have enough of them, they could hold up a roof, or make a, a buffer. Good thinking."

Hiro nodded, bouncing in his seat. Tadashi blamed Fred and the energy drinks he'd brought over.

"And I could make the best fighting robot with them," Hiro said, cocking his head. Tadashi rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I thought the point of these was to help people, not hustle back alley thugs and nearly get yourself arrested and/or killed." Tadashi said.

"Fine. No making giant megadoombots," Hiro said, crossing out something in his journal. "Oh, have you seen Mochi? I want to try something."

* * *

><p>OK! Next chapter should be up before Christmas, barring anything extreme, but everything's been extreme the last few days and I still managed this so yeah. I would love to hear your thoughts, lines you liked, reactions you had, whatever. And don't worry, the Aunt Cass background and the AUish stuff starts sooooon.<p> 


	4. we Are All The Glowing Embers

Hi! As promised, the next chapter before Christmas. It was going to be longer, but I think I had a good ending point and It was getting a bit long, so I hope you enjoy it! I think my fingers might fall off, heh. My deepest thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited, I hope this doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter four: We Are All The Glowing Embers<p>

The SFIT lab was officially closed for the summer, since the few classes offered then were theoretical or involved travel, but Tadashi and others still had access and took full advantage of that. While Hiro scurried around the garage working, they continued to improve upon the last term's projects. Tadashi wanted to add to Baymax's databases, and there wasn't much room at home for the time being.

"Maybe a mental health database?" he mused, looking through the data on the lime green chip. "Could be useful. I'd need to add other triggers, maybe the sound of crying? Only sometimes that sounds like laughing, or laughing sounds like crying…"

He was interrupted by a shout from the main room. "Medic!"

Tadashi looked at his project, and shook his head. A quiet "Ow" inflated Baymax, and Tadashi sprinted down the hall, trusting his creation to follow. Medic had been, at one time, his nickname, based upon the huge supply of bandaids and first aid junk he kept at his work station, and his quick response to any sound of pain from someone working. Fred had used it, as had the others, until they realized that shouting, "medic" when there was no actual injury would A: freak Tadashi out, thinking someone was hurt and B: lead others in the area to summon a real medic. So for the last two semesters, Tadashi had been without a nickname.

Go Go sat on the floor, cradling her left arm. Her bike looked a little worse for wear, the front wheel dented. Both her palms were bleeding from scrapes and her helmet had a hairline fracture. Tadashi knelt down, and Baymax arrived, scanning instantly. As he put anti-bacterial spray on the scrapes and determined that Go Go suffered from a sprained elbow, not a broken arm, Tadashi and Honey Lemon found gauze to wrap the scrapes.

"Did you crash?" Honey Lemon asked sympathetically.

Go Go gave her a Look and jerked her head at the bike wheel. "Yeah. Stupid tourist crossed against the light on Grant and Pine. They think they own this city." She growled to herself, not unlike Mochi when he was displeased with life. Tadashi sighed.

"You could put a real brake on the back wheel, you know. It's good you wore your helmet, but a brake would—" He started. Go Go rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing. Scrapes and sprains. I don't need a brake on my bike, and you don't need to be my mother about this."

It was an old argument, and Honey Lemon muttered something about needing "To go. Over there. Right now."

"What if it had been a car, not a tourist?" Tadashi asked.

Go Go scowled. "I know when cars are coming, and I'd have been fine. I am fine."

"I'm not saying you always need to use the brake,"

"Funny, are you sure?"

"I'm just saying it can't hurt to have one!"

"I don't Need one!"

Baymax raised a soft white hand, interrupting the two friends. "It would be: Beneficial for your mode of transportation to be equipped with a method of stopping."

Go Go rolled her eyes again. "Hamada, how do you shut him off?"

"Are you Satisfied with your care?" Baymax inquired in his soothing voice.

"Yes," Go Go said curtly.

Baymax blinked. Go Go was unsure _why_ because robots didn't _need_ to blink, but she said nothing. Tadashi cleared his throat. "You need to say it back."

"That's..weird," Go Go said. "Fine. I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax waddled away, heading for his charging station.

Go Go stood up, a little shaky, but refused to let Tadashi help her. "I need to make a new wheel," she informed him, turning her back to the rest of the room.

Tadashi sighed again, tugged on the brim of his hat, and followed Baymax back to the office. Perhaps he should work on the dismissal protocol…but no. Baymax shouldn't be able to be shut off without a patient's full understanding. Someone in a lot of pain or under a lot of stress might snap for him to go back to his box, or deflate, or go away, and that wouldn't do.

It was only then he remembered Hiro's idea for better batteries, and went in search of the storerooms.

A little later in the afternoon, Wasabi joined them in the main room, and Fred showed up on a rented scooter, bearing huge bags of takeout. The smell of food lured everyone, even Go Go, into the lab's breakroom, which like the rest of the building on a somewhat sunny day, was empty but for them.

"I already took some to Hiro," he assured Tadashi. "He seemed really focused. There could be, like, an earthquake and I don't think he'd have noticed."

"Thanks," Tadashi said, unwrapping what appeared to be a slice of pizza with potato slices on it. Honey Lemon brought out her personal lunch bag, but consented to try a slice of calamari pizza. Wasabi flat out refused.

"Look at all that grease!" He hissed, pointing at the stained bags.

"It's the best part," Fred said through a mouthful.

"No! No, it's not! The best part of food is not the part that gives you heart attacks!"

Go Go ignored the boys, picking apart the slice of pizza Fred had brought for her (three cheese, four meat, stuffed crust, heavy on the red pepper) as best she could with bandaged hands and a swore elbow.

As Fred and Wasabi debated, Honey Lemon gathered up her dishes and washed them, leaving them to dry by the break room's small sink, then sat back in her chair.

"I need a new project. The Metal embrittlement was fun, but…maybe something less destructive this time. Even with the school's budget and all the donations and grants, that much metal is expensive. What about instant Ice rinks? I bet I could get something done by Christmas…It's sad that it doesn't snow here, I mean it didn't snow much back home either but…" She rambled on, and Go Go and Tadashi both leaned forward to listen.

"Something like that'd be great, Honey." Tadashi said. "It always so crowded at the rinks they put up here. I used to skate, but the holidays are so busy, Aunt Cass can never get away from the Café…something portable, maybe?"

"I was thinking a compound that could turn any surface into a rink. Maybe something short term…or another compound that melts it all away pretty quick…but something that wouldn't hurt people if it spilled on them. I'll talk to my professor, see if that can be next semester's project."

"I want to keep working on Baymax, I think. There's so much more he can be, you know?" Tadashi said.

The conversations lulled, until Fred pointed out. "Just think, next semester it won't be the five of us, it'll be six. Oh! That reminds me, I dropped off more of those little circuit thingys Hiro said he needed. These Microbots, Man, they're like something out of my comics." Fred scrunched up his face. "Are you SURE you can't make me a light saber?"

Four voices answered in the affirmative in unison.

They went back to their projects, Go Go polishing her bike until it gleamed, muttering "doesn't need a brake," under her breath. Honey Lemon started working on her proposal letter to her mentor while Wasabi took charge of organizing the clutter around the other work stations as " a nice surprise for when other students decided to spend the day in here in the middle of summer," before finally leaving to get some fresh air. Fred read comic books in his comfy chair, and all was calm and quiet but for clicking of keys and turning of pages and soft muttering about being a "big girl," and not needing "any stinking brakes. Gum, yes, brakes, no."

Or at least, all was calm and quiet until Tadashi bolted for the door without so much as a goodbye tossed over his shoulder.

"Bets?" Go Go asked. "Bot-Fight? Fire? Technical difficulties? Mochi?"

Honey Lemon tilted her head. "We shouldn't bet on this," she hesitated. "I mean, he could have just been late for something."

" I say….'Technical difficulties.' It's like he's got a spider sense. Only for brothers. Because he has a brother. Tadashi doesn't have a spider. Or does he?" Fred mused, watching the door swing shut.

"I say it's Mochi-related." Go Go said. "Five bucks."

Ten minutes later, Honey Lemon got an Email from Tadashi explaining that there had been a slight accident with the Hamada's 3D printer, so he'd be at home fixing it and not to worry. Go Go grudgingly paid a smug Fred from the jar of pennies she kept for the sole purpose of pissing off people who won bets.

* * *

><p>Hiro had promised he'd go to bed at a reasonable hour, but with the deadline fast approaching Tadashi had known this was patently untrue. To be fair, Tadashi had hardly slept at all before the Showcase he'd competed in himself, but he hadn't been only 14 and therefore in much more need of actual sleep. At least, that's what Tadashi told himself as he crept down to the garage.<p>

Tadashi looked around the large, windowless room, which had not been used to house Aunt Cass's truck for the last eight years. It had been his first real lab space, and then one he'd shared with Hiro. Though the lab at SFIT was brighter and bigger, this place would always be important to him, and he was glad that Hiro was making good use of it. He was not glad that Hiro had spent the last three nights sleeping in the cushy chair Fred had donated, if he slept at all. It was just past three in the morning and Hiro was passed out, a tiny screwdriver in one hand, slumped over at his desk. Tadashi scooped him up and carried him up the stairs that led to the living area above the Café. Hiro never stirred, not even as Tadashi tucked him in under his coverlet and made his way in the dark to his own bed.

The day of the showcase dawned in typical San Fransokyo August fashion, cold and gloomy, with fog rolling in off the ocean like an avalanche. Aunt Cass went all out with a special breakfast, Hiro's favorite pancakes drenched in maple syrup and honey-butter, Tadashi's favorite scrambled eggs heavy with mozzarella cheese, enough bacon to satisfy everyone including Mochi, who had forgiven Hiro for the failed "can Microbots brush a cat?" test fairly quickly, and a frankly huge pot of coffee (for herself) and larger pots of Hot Chocolate (for the boys.) She had learned several years before that coffee and Tadashi did not go well together. Unless one WANTED copious amounts of chaos. Aunt Cass liked chaos, enough that she'd given her first cat that name, but she was pretty certain that the day Hiro discovered espressos was the day the world would spontaneously combust. (And anyway, what would Mina say, getting a child addicted to coffee?)

For all he'd had a late night, Hiro was up early, even before the Café opened downstairs, so once Tadashi had been roused, they ate together. Hiro talked excitedly around his pancakes, though even ten years of experience couldn't help aunt or brother understand exactly what he said.

"Hugs!" Aunt Cass said as Hiro headed for the door—it was nearly 8:00, and time to get to the conference center to sign in. "You have fun, alright? I'll see you at 11:00—that's when the demonstrations start?" Hiro nodded, clutching the day's schedule tightly as he hugged his aunt with one arm.

Outside, Tadashi had started loading bins of microbots into the family truck, and Wasabi had pulled up to the curb with his pale green van. Between the two of them, they managed to fit most of the bins.

"I'll do a second trip as soon, ok?" Tadashi said, as Hiro glanced at the remaining bins. "C'mon. You don't want to miss the keynote. Mr. Krei is speaking."

Hiro nodded furiously. Alistair Krei was the biggest name in tech in the tri state area, one of the first to graduate from SFIT.

* * *

><p>By the time Hiro was due to present, he felt as if he'd swallowed a live squid, and he'd slipped off to the bathroom to throw up. He hadn't thought Tadashi had noticed, as everyone had been in awes of the other projects, but his brother had been waiting for him with a bottle of water, just outside the stall door.<p>

"It's ok to be nervous. You're going to do great." Tadash put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. The younger boy nodded, chewing on his lip.

"I'm not..nervous…exactly." Hiro said to the floor. It wasn't a lie, he told himself. He wasn't nervous. He was terrified. _ Tadashi's the one who can show off and talk to people and make them laugh and stuff, all I can do is play a part. And not a confidant part, either. Well, sometimes. But not in front of so many people!_

They joined the others, who had gotten the Microbot containers from the storage room. As they passed a guy showing off a shock-proof bubble/earthquake shelter and someone who had created self cleaning underpants (Fred had watched his speech with rapture) everyone seemed to notice the tremor in Hiro's hands, doing their best to reassure him. Hiro had ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Thanks," he said as they reached the stage. His was the last presentation, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat and the churning in his gut. Honey Lemon insisted on pictures, and Aunt Cass arrived in a flustered rush, hugging not only her nephews but the rest of "the gang" as well.

"No matter what, I am so proud of you, Hiro," she said softly.

Hiro nodded, bouncing on his toes, clenching his fingers tightly.

"Do you want my Lucky shirt?" Fred asked, digging in his pack back.

"Is that the one the creator of Megawhatsit died in?" Honey Lemon asked, raising her brow.

Wasabi gagged as Fred nodded.

"I'm..I'll be good, I think," Hiro said.

The announcer called his name, and a spotlight fell on the dais he was supposed to speak from. Tadashi stopped him as he mounted the first stair, holding out a fist. Rather than return the fist bump, Hiro hugged his brother with one arm.

The speech started off nearly a disaster, the mike screeching with feedback, and Hiro tripping over his own words. In the audience, Tadashi mimed deep breathing, and saw Hiro swallow air. A few people drifted away, one muttering about Hiro being "just a kid." Tadashi and Aunt Cass both turned to glare. Hiro dug something small and dark out of his pocket.

"This is a microbot. It doesn't look like much, but…it's like people. Sometimes, they just need to…to work together." Hiro put on a funky looking headband, one that Tadashi knew he had slaved over for hours, getting each of the microbots to just the right frequency.

There was a rustling as the rest of the microbots rushed forward in an inch-high stampede. With them came people who had been content to wander the convention center, curious about the wave of tiny robots.

Hiro continued the speech he had practiced for Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and Mochi, throwing in an adlib here or there. Tadashi grinned as Hiro used the thought-controlled bots, powered by the nuerocranial transmitter, to step off the stage, build a tower, hang upside down and even interact with some of the other tech on display. He grinned even more when Hiro left out "build giant fighting bots" from the list of things microbots could be used for.

"The possibilities are endless—building, transportation, if you can think it, well, they can do it. Microbots!"

The crowd cheered. Hiro beamed, bowed, and leaped off the stage to hug his family and friends.

"You did great," Aunt Cass said as Hiro disappeared into the center of a group hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you." She caught Tadashi's eye. "Of both of you."

"I believe this is for you," a man's voice cut through the congratulatory cheering. Hiro wormed his way free from the hug and stared at the envelope in Professor Robert Callaghan's hand. He took it, his knees shaking.

"I'm in?" he whispered. The Professor nodded, looking at the pile of microbots on the stage.

"That's some pretty mind-blowing tech, Mr. Hamada. Even if it hadn't worked so perfectly, the sheer possibilities of it would have gotten you my vote, but as it was, it was unanimous. Welcome to "Nerd School.""

Hiro's eyes widened, but Callaghan smiled, and excused himself. He had only gotten a few feet when Alistair Krei approached.

"Hiro—Can I call you that? Hiro, what you have here…I've never seen the like. May I see?" Hiro nodded egarly, taking one of the microbots from the pile and handing it over. Krei looked at it closely, his smile growing broader. "And that's why I'd like it—and you—at Krei Tech Industries." Hiro gaped at this man who had been, next to Callaghan, one of his idols. To speak to both of them in the same day, and to have them praising him….

"For real?" he managed.

"For real. You're about to become very wealthy."

Tadashi blinked. Something felt wrong, felt strange. Before he could say anything, Professor Callaghan turned on his heel and strode over, his smile gone.

"Hiro, Mr. Krei," he spat the name, "Is right. It's truly a brilliant piece of tech you've created in only a few short weeks." Tadashi frowned, looking at his friends. They stared back, confused by the hostility. Never had Callaghan sounded so cold—even to troublemakers in class. "You could continue to develop them at SFIT, or you could sell them to someone who only cares about money and his own name—"

"Robert, please. I know how you feel about me, but—the past should not affect this young man's opportunity to change his life, to—"

"Hiro," the professor said firmly. "I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots or anything else. His company cuts corners, ignores sound science—"

"That isn't true,—" Krei tried to put in. Callaghan cut him off.

"But it is up to you. I just think that you should be aware of the facts, and not go…go in blindly."

"Thank you for your input, professor," Krei grit his teeth. "Hiro, I'm offering you more than money.I'm offering you a place, right now at Krei tech. You could work on our tech, help us change the world, and help people everywhere."

Hiro looked at his hands, then at Tadashi, who gave him a Look, one that Hiro knew meant "do what you think is best." He always hated that look. It would have been simpler for Tadashi to just say what he thought was right, he wasn't wrong most of the time. Hiro swallowed, then met Krei's eyes.

"I do appreciate the offer. But they aren't for sale, and…neither am I. I need to finish my education, and see where I am then."

Krei let a brief scowl mar his features then shrugged. " I can only hope you will chsnge your mind, then." He turned sharply and started to leave.

"Mr. Krei?" Tadashi said suddenly.

Krei half turned. "Yes?"

"That's my brother's." Tadashi pointed to Krei's closed hand, which still held a microbot. The man tossed it at Hiro.

"He wouldn't have been able to reverse engineer it anyway, not without a lot of help from me or you," Hiro said to Tadashi.

"It's the principle of the thing," Tadashi said with a half smile.

Callaghan nodded briskly. "Well, I look forward to...seeing you in class," he said to Hiro.

* * *

><p>Escaping from the small after-party, Aunt Cass led everyone down the steps toward the parking lot. "To the Café!" she cried. "Food's on me!"<p>

"Free food, yes!" Fred shouted, running for Wasabi's van.

"You go ahead," Tadashi told his friends and Aunt. Hiro and I will be there in a minute." Aunt Cass nodded hesitantly. "I have both out helmets," he promised her.

"Alright, drive safe, kidletoids." She said, fighting through the crowd to get to her truck.

Tadashi led Hiro away from the mob and chaos, out onto a small bridge that overlooked one of the city gardens where wealthy people had weddings and the book club that sometimes met at the Café had Jane Austen themed garden parties.

"So," Hiro said after a moment of staring at the city lights reflected in the pond below. "Let me guess, you wanted to tell me that you're proud of me, and glad I'm using my brain for something that won't get my teeth kicked in?"

"That, and that your fly was down," Tadashi said mildly, looking at the cherry trees. Hiro rolled his head on his neck.

"Funny," he said, then glanced down. "Hey! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone noticed."

Hiro punched his brother's arm lightly, but then laughed. "Wow. I got in. And people liked it."

"Of course they did!" Tadashi said. "What, you thought we were all just being nice?"

"Maybe?" Hiro said with a shrug. "I mean, I dunno."

"You made something really great, something that will help a lot of people," Tadashi said.

"I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for you. I'd never have pushed myself, or..or gotten here," Hiro said softly. "So…Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Tadashi said. "I mean, it's true, but you don't have to."

"Ha-ha," Hiro rolled his eyes, leaning against Tadashi's arm.

Suddenly something behind them exploded. Tadashi was taller, his legs longer, but Hiro had spent months running from angry bot-fighters, and was only a few feet behind Tadashi when he came to a dead stop. The Conference Center was on fire, the smoke mixing with the evening fog, the harsh glare of flame reflected off of the courtyard ground, the trees wet with mist, the eyes of onlookers. A woman stumbled, and Tadashi helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gripping her elbows until she was steady.

She coughed, but nodded.

"Is anyone still in there, is anyone trapped?" Tadashi demanded, and Hiro stepped back at the intensity of the question.

The woman-not much more than a girl—nodded dazedly. "Professor—Professor Callaghan."

Tadashi surged forward, and Hiro grabbed his arm. "No! It's ON FIRE," he shouted over the roar of the flames, the din of panic. Tadashi looked at his brother, the fire reflecting in his eyes, like they had before, he could hear a toddler's wails and the crunch of metal—

"Someone _has_ to help," Tadashi said, and tugged his arm free, running forward, up the stairs, into the inferno. Hiro hesitated only a moment, and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Fred was on his third muffin. Everyone else had decided to wait. Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass had made a cake sized éclair, and hurriedly scrawled "Congratulations, Hiro!" on it in blue icing. Go Go drummed her fingers on the table of the Lucky Cat, empty except for their party. Cars rushed by outside, a few sirens wailed in the distance, Mochi lurked under the chairs, begging for scraps.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Go Go asked for the third time.

"Traffic?" Wasabi offered, checking his watch.

Aunt Cass touched her necklace, a carved piece of malachite. Her eyes glittered as she laughed, "Oh, they probably got to talking. I'll give them a call, remind them that we need the guest of honor before we can party!" She was half-way to the phone on the counter when it started to ring.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter four! I hope you liked it. Credit for Fred's "spider sense" line goes to one of my lovely sounding board folks.<p>

Have a happy rest of the holidays, everyone!


	5. I See Fire

Hi! I know this is a shorter chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but to make it up to you I'll try to update soon-I'm getting ready to move, but I'll do my best. I hope you all have had a great holiday season. Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews and all the faves and follows-it means the world to me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: I See Fire<p>

Aunt Cass blinked at the phone as it rang again. She sighed. "I need to take this, would one of you call them and see what's taking so long?" she called over her shoulder.

Fred was busy licking the muffin wrapper, so Go Go pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts.

"Hello, Lucky Cat Café," Aunt Cass said brightly, rolling her eyes. "I'm afraid we are closed for a private party tonight."

Go Go pressed her phone to her ear, tapping her feet as she waited for someone to answer. Fred reached for another muffin, but Honey Lemon stopped him with a shake of her head. Near the counter, Aunt Cass paused, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"No, no, they aren't here yet…why do you—what?"

Tadashi's phone went straight to voicemail. "Hey, Hamada, hurry back or Fred and I will eat everything," Go Go said, hitting the end call button. She searched her phone contacts. "Any of you have Hiro's number?"

Before anyone could answer, or even check, Aunt Cass dropped the Café's phone. It hit the floor with a clatter, the battery popping out of the back. Wasabi leaped up.

"Uh, Ms—er, Aunt Cass? Are you…?"

Aunt Cass was clutching her necklace in a vice grip with one hand as the other groped in her pocket for something, but her whole body was shaking.

"Who was that?" Honey Lemon asked, following Wasabi's lead. "Is something wrong?"

Aunt Cass only nodded, her hand shaking so hard she broke the thin silver chain. She pressed her closed fist to her mouth, as if trying to keep it from trembling. When she pulled it away, now turning to search the counter tops, she whispered something.

Everyone stared at the older woman. In all the months they'd known her, she had never muttered inaudibly. Even Fred tensed, crumpling the muffin wrapper into a ball. Aunt Cass found what she had been looking for, the keys to her car. She took a shaky step, and Honey Lemon grabbed her arm. "What is it, what's happened?"

"That was John, up the street," Aunt Cass said again, louder this time though not by much. "It's on the news. The conference center—a fire. I have to go—I have to go."

"I'll drive," Wasabi offered, taking the keys from her hand gently and putting them back on the counter. He tried to tell himself that the worry that settled in his gut was only paranoia, that he was always afraid of something terrible happening, but though he repeated the mantra in his head, he could not keep his breathing steady.

They crammed into the van, and if anyone noticed that Wasabi broke the speed limit by five full miles per hour, no one said a word. As the little van raced down streets, anyone looking could see the red and orange glow in the east, the dark smoke pillar merging with fog. Honey Lemon closed her eyes and began to pray softly, as her mother had taught her_. Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, Santificado sea tu Nombre…._

As they neared the conference center, or whatever remained of it, the traffic, already typically terrible for an August evening, came to a standstill. Trees and buildings hid the sight of the fire but the sirens and the chaos could be heard even through the windows. Aunt Cass unbuckled her seatbelt and without a word to anyone bolted from the car, scrambling around the stopped cars in other lanes. She did not look to see if anyone followed her.

There was the parking lot, filled with cars penned in by ambulances and fire trucks, lights flickering. Aunt Cass scanned it, searching for one vehicle in particular. At first she didn't see it, and her heart rate slowed, she breathed out a silent prayer. The motor scooter was not there, and if it was gone, then her boys were not here, they were probably arriving at the Lucky Cat right now, confused by the locked door. She closed her eyes and sagged in relief for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, though, she saw it, and Aunt Cass thought she understood the phrase "her blood turned to ice." Tadashi's scooter, both helmets clipped to the sides, tucked between two larger cars. Aunt Cass turned to the courtyard and the fire, and ran towards it, shouting her nephews' names. Her voice was swallowed up by the chaos.

The courtyard and grassy area that stood before the center was a seething mass of people, some in the uniforms of paramedics, police officers, and fire-fighters, others in smoke stained and singed clothing. For a moment all Aunt Cass could see was fire, the harsh glare searing her eyes. She felt the heat of it even from hundreds of yards away, and heard the crash of metal and timber, and a child's high, agonized wailing—no. There was no child wailing, not this time. Shaking herself free of the memory, she seized the nearest person in uniform by the arm. She looked to be a police officer, on her way to keep the gathering crowd at bay, but Aunt Cass didn't care.

"I'm looking for Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, they were here, they're still here, and they aren't answering their phones, or, they weren't, and- Hamada, they're 21 and 14—dark hair, maybe this tall-."

The woman freed her arm from Aunt Cass's grip. "Ma'am, please be calm, alright? I need you to breathe. Let me radio my supervisor. Hamada, you said?"

Aunt Cass nodded, her heart in her throat—_They have to be ok, they have to be ok, they have to be ok._

"Hey, Kamiya? This's Inou. Any word on a Hamada—or, two Hamadas? Hiro and Tadashi. Their mother's looking for them, says they were here and she can't get a hold of them."

Officer Inou turned away, listening intently to whatever the other officer had to say. As she did, Aunt Cass turned her gaze again to the fire. The world seemed to freeze around her, as she watched the flames rise higher and higher, as she took in the rubble that littered the courtyard around the stairs. Glass and metal fragments caught the flamelight, gleaming like candles.

There was a news reporter to her left, who clutched his microphone tightly, his back to the flames. "We've received word that at the time of the explosion, there were at least two civilians still inside the building, though their names have not yet been released, and no bodies have been recovered…"

Aunt Cass's knees, jelly-weak, gave out from under her. _Two civilians. Two civilians. _Again memories fought their way forward in her mind, the echo of a TV Newscaster's voice—_Four confirmed fatalities in tonight's accident on the Bay Bridge, more at 11._

"No," she whispered from her place on the cobles of the courtyard, bits of gravel digging into her legs. "Please, no." It couldn't have been them, it had to be others. It was only the similarities that made her fear, that made her worry…It couldn't be them. Not her nephews, not her babies…in one hand she still held the malachite pendant, clinging to it as if it could make everything better. She had no proof—no proof at all. Tadashi and Hiro were smart, they'd been outside, they wouldn't have gone running in. Aunt Cass fought to slow her heart, to breathe, but the smoke that drifted on a breeze made her sputter and gag. Her lungs burned.

"Ma'am?" the officer's face was schooled to blankness, but her eyes were kind. "Mrs. Hamada?"

"I'm their aunt," Aunt Cass whispered. "Please—they weren't—they weren't—"

"There was a witness, several witnesses…a young man was seen running into the building just before…" she stopped and extended a hand to Aunt Cass, who ignored it. Officer Inou knelt, placing the hand instead on Aunt Cass's shoulder, which was starting to shake. "One of his classmates confirmed that it was Tadashi Hamada. I'm sorry, ma'am."

Like the huge doors of the conference center, like windshields, like windowpanes, Aunt Cass felt her heart shatter like glass. She opened her mouth, but all that emerged was a low wail. _Keening_, she knew the word for what she did, but it didn't matter. Nothing did, with her world in ashes before her, again. Tadashi was recklessly brave at times, but he knew about fire, and what it could do. He only would have run in to save some_one_ he cared about, and the terrible words resounded: "Two civilians."

* * *

><p>Wasabi had not wanted to stay in the car, but with traffic jammed and no place to pull over and park, someone had to. Honey Lemon promised to call his phone the moment they knew what had happened to their friends.<p>

"It's illegal to be on the phone while driving!" Wasabi had shouted as Go Go, Honey, and Fred vacated the van.

"Woman up, put it on speaker!" Go Go shouted before vaulting over the hood of a Mini Cooper and tearing off at Olympic speed.

So Wasabi waited, fiddling with the radio. The classical music station he usually listened to did nothing to calm his nerves. As the first movement of The Carmina Burana blared, he scrambled to change the station. A newscaster's voice took over, detailing "heavy east-bound traffic" at the MacArthur maze across the bay and traffic jams on the Sunset Bridge and near the SF Conference Center. A second voice, this one female, joined the first, reporting on the fire.

"Only minutes ago, an explosion shook the center, which is now on the verge of collapse. Eyewitnesses report that there were at least two civilians inside the center at the time of this explosion, and dozens more are being treated for injuries caused by the debris. The status of the two individuals inside is currently unknown, though they are presumed to be dead. According to Fire Chief —." Wasabi turned off the radio entirely, shaking his head so violently that his head ached. If Hiro and Tadashi were among the wounded—_if_—he told himself—Honey Lemon would call. There was no reason to assume the worst. He always did, but that didn't mean there was reason to. He glanced at his stubbornly silent phone, perched in the cup holder, and noticed the car ahead of him had moved up slightly. Wasabi touched the gas pedal briefly, his heartbeat still pounding in his temple.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon, Fred, and Go Go pushed passed the crowd of onlookers, people who only wanted to gape at the flames and the horror unfolding. Someone tried to stop them, but Go Go pushed passed, actually snarling. The stunned officer watched them go, shouting for them to come back. They did not listen. Honey Lemon turned her head, trying not to look at the crumbling building. There was a row of ambulances, a sea of red and blue and white lights, almost dim compared to the fire. She took off, grabbing for Fred's hand and Go Go's. She missed both, but they noticed, and followed after her. They were half way there when they heard a familiar voice, raised in a cry. The three of them froze, searching for a familiar face, but true night had fallen, and the firelight turned all faces into orange tinged masks that wavered.<p>

"No," breathed Honey Lemon, the first to see two women kneeling on the ground. One was in uniform, a hand on the shoulder of the other. Even in the terrible light, even with her face down, she knew it was Aunt Cass. And if Aunt Cass was _crying_, something was wrong. Go Go scanned the nearby crowd—a TV crew, a paramedic hurrying forward, Professor Sato with his arm around one of his students, comforting her as she wept—but she could see no sign of Tadashi, or Hiro. Her feet felt rooted to the spot, as if they had become stone. Fred was silent, and he looked up, at a sky full of smoke, and fog, and flame. Something gave way in the conference center, and with a grating noise that seemed to still every other sound, the building's upper story folded in on itself, collapsing like a house of cards.

* * *

><p>The officer was speaking, her voice urgent and soothing, but Aunt Cass could not make out the words as she clutched her pendant and silently pleaded with any higher power out there that this was a mistake, that someone had been wrong.<p>

"Ma'am, Ma'am, I need you to listen to me," Officer Inou wiped her forehead on her sleeve, unsure how to get the woman before her to listen. Her radio crackled with static. "Ma'am, please. Can you hear me? I need you to come with me."

Aunt Cass did not move, did not even open her eyes. The words were nothing more that noise, meaningless. She knew she needed to get up, needed to find Tadashi's friends, but her legs would not budge. She thought she heard voices calling her name, and again she head the crashing down of buildings, this time so real. Too real. But when she opened her eyes, all she could see was the little stone circle in the palm of her hand. _I failed you, Mina, I should have—I…_

"…Hiro…"

Aunt Cass's head jerked up at the name. "What?" she said, her voice catching. "What did you say about…about H-Hiro?" For one moment, she allowed herself to hope…

"Ma'am, we found him just outside the building. Hiro Hamada is alive."

* * *

><p>See, I'm not <em>totally<em> evil.

And yes, this is still very much going to be an AU fic, I promise. What ~kind~ of AU fic, well...

You'll just have to wait and see. Or email me theories and hope I slip up or something.


	6. One More Miracle

Look! That was fast! I'm still moving on friday, and classes and work begin monday, so I might be updating a bit slower in future-rest assured, I have this fic 100% plotted out and will not abandon it. Anyway, I'm really blown away with how many people are following this story! so many of you! Thank you all, from the bottom of my evil writer's heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter six: One More Miracle<p>

Aunt Cass sat in a molded plastic chair, her tear-reddened eyes focused on her nephew's chest, shallowly rising and falling. She had been nearly hysterical as the paramedics had loaded Hiro into an air ambulance, but had since regained the ability to breathe. Her heart still beat painfully against her chest, and every so often, a dry sob shook her body.

_"He has a lot of scrapes and cut, and a slight concussion. The burns were superficial, and he isn't in any danger. We'd like to keep him for observation for a day or so, but your nephew is a lucky kid. If he'd been any closer to the fire…" The doctor had trailed off as one of his underlings hissed in his ear. Aunt Cass, still numb, shook her head. Hiro had been lucky in one way, but—the thought that her family had been cut in half again still felt like a terrible dream. _

_She touched the necklace pendant, inside her jeans pocket. The smooth stone was so often a comfort, but not tonight. It was only a reminder that she had failed in her promise to her sister, never mind that it had never been verbal. She had called Honey Lemon as soon as she thought she could speak without her throat closing up over the words, and her heart stuttered in her chest as she said the words—_Tadashi was inside. _Hiro was unconscious, and alive and healing, but Tadashi was—gone. Honey Lemon's voice had been tight as she promised to tell the others, and Aunt Cass heard a sob before the line had disconnected._

She'd sat there at Hiro's bedside ever since, and she could feel the hours of waiting in the way her back and legs ached. Still, she did not move, half numb with grief and lost in memory, half terrified to blink and lose all the family she had left. She took Hiro's hand, the one not wrapped in bandages and aloe ointment, and felt the warmth of his palm. The beat of his heart resounded, Alive, Alive, Alive.

It was very late at night, or perhaps very early in the morning, before the dawn could reach the one window, when Hiro at last stirred on the hospital bed, letting out a moan of pain as he shifted under the thin sheets. Aunt Cass squeezed his hand twice, and released her grip on the malachite in her pocket to press the call button for a nurse. She could not let go of Hiro's tiny hand.

When he tried to sit up, she leaned forward, brushing back the hair that poked out from under the cap of gauze, and tried to sooth him with a few whispered words.

"Shhh, Shh, I'm here. I'm right here," she said, her voice brittle.

"Where?" Hiro croaked, blinking and trying to turn his head to see the room. Aunt Cass put a straw to his lips, a glass of water a nurse had left on the bedside table. Hiro drank, the water easing his dry throat, and tried to push himself up on one arm. It was the arm that had been burned, and he winced, shifting his weight to take the pressure off.

"You're…We're at Oakdaiba Children's Hospital," Aunt Cass said, swallowing hard. "Do you remember what happened?"

She hoped he did, so she wouldn't have to say the words, and in the same instant hoped he would not remember the fire, the heat and the flames and—had he seen? Had he watched Tadashi run inside?

Hiro nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "There was a fire," he said, as though trying to put together a puzzle and not liking the image it made. "At the Convention Center." He looked at his arm, touched the gauze wrapped around his head, and carefully sat up again. Aunt Cass put a hand on his back until he was steady. "Where's Tadashi? Why don't they have us in the same room?"

There was a nurse at the door, but she paused, not wanting to interrupt

Aunt Cass took a deep breath. "They…Hiro, Tadashi didn't…didn't …they…" the tears she had held in, trying to be strong, threatened. Aunt Cass blinked them back. "He didn't make it out of the fire, Hiro. There was…there was an explosion, and…" she choked on the words, not wanting to say them, not wanting to admit that they were true.

Hiro shook his head, his mouth open in a soundless "no." His eyes fell on the bedside table, empty but for Aunt Cass's phone, the empty glass, a baseball cap. He reached for it, and Aunt Cass took it, the lump in her throat now a stone. There was a singe mark on the brim, a charred spot. Hiro took the hat and held it to his chest. "It blew off his head." His voice was soft, broken. "His lucky hat…he needs his lucky hat."

Aunt Cass pulled out the green stone in her pocket. Malachite, a symbol of protection, a safeguard against accidents. _Luck, _she thought, not trusting her voice.

The nurse finally coughed and entered, checking Hiro's vitals and assuring him he could go home soon. He did not seem to hear.

* * *

><p>Go Go, Fred, and Honey Lemon had waited a quarter of an hour after Aunt Cass had been led away, wondering if they should follow her. Then Honey's phone had rung, and the world had shattered like so much glass. They had found Wasabi and the van, and dully explained. They had spent the night, not wanting to go home, at the Lucky Cat Café, waiting for more news, better news. Maybe there had been a mistake, maybe there would be a miracle. All the way, Honey Lemon had muttered prayers.<p>

They sat in the dark café, having let themselves in with the spare key in Wasabi's keeping, and sat in stunned silence, waiting for news. Any news.

None had come until Honey's phone rang an hour or so before dawn. They had eased themselves off of the chairs where they had fallen asleep, and after feeding Mochi and putting a "closed until further notice" sign in the window, gotten into Wasabi's van. Traffic across the Bay Bridge was light, leaving the city, though it looked to be a nightmare returning.

Wasabi focused on the road, keeping to the speed limit on auto pilot. It seemed wrong. The world seemed wrong, as the sun rose over the Berkobe-Oakdaiba hills, turning the cool grey fog faintly pink. The world should not be going on with business as usual. Something should have stopped, something should have paused. Tadashi had been inside. He'd gone into the building, the news had reported, trying to save Professor Callaghan. Both were…gone. Gone, and the world still moved. It was true, that no bodies had been recovered, but…it was only a matter of time, wasn't it? And fire that hot, that brought buildings down and…Wasabi blinked. He would not cry, not while he was driving.

Wasabi found a place to park his van, with the helpful advice of "no, you idiot, turn right there!" from Go Go and "Oh! Was that a spot?" From Honey Lemon. Fred said nothing, odd for him, watching the street out the window until the car was stopped.

It was not visiting hours, but after being turned away, Fred had marched back up to the nurse's station and said a few quiet words. Go Go rolled her eyes as Fred returned, bounding like a puppy. "We're in," he said. "Room 316."

Like the other rooms, it was not whitewashed and dull, but painted a pale green. Dawn filled the small space with light, and Hiro forced a small smile when he saw who was at the door. Aunt Cass slumbered in her chair, her first clenched tightly in her lap.

"Hiro, how are you?" Honey Lemon asked, the first to break the silence.

"My head hurts," Hiro said softly. It hurt too much to put words to the real pain.

"We brought you some real food," Fred said, shrugging his pack from his shoulders, he dug through it and produced a chocolate muffin from the Lucky Cat, wrapped in mangled plastic wrap. Hiro took it, but didn't open it. The silence stretched out, longer and longer. Go Go scuffed her toe, then moved closer.

"Eat, Hiro. Trust me, you don't want the stuff the call food in hospitals," she said.

Hiro shrugged, unwrapping the muffin with his uninjured hand, or trying to. Fred took the muffin back and ripped it free from the plastic, then handed it back. The smell of chocolate woke something in Hiro's stomach—he hadn't kept anything down after the day before's breakfast.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking a tiny bite. It hurt to swallow.

"No problemo," Fred said with a short bow. "That's Italian for—"

"No, it isn't," Wasabi said with a sigh.

"Did—did you hear anything on the news?" Hiro asked, looking up from the muffin.

Wasabi looked at Fred, who looked at Go Go, who looked at Honey Lemon. She twisted her hair in her hands.

"They're...they're searching the Center. The ruins. Trying to…to recover—" she stopped, swallowing hard. "It was Professor Callaghan, still inside. When Tadashi…"

"I know," Hiro said, his eyebrows drawing close. "but…they haven't found anything, right? So—so, there's…there's…"

Hope.

He couldn't say the word, could hardly dare think it. Honey Lemon understood, and her glance around the little room told her the others did too. They had not seen the explosion, there had been only a few wobbly camera phone videos of it. Perhaps there was, even the tiniest chance. But voicing that hope—what if it proved to be nothing?

"They haven't found anything," Go Go said, her voice strangely kind. "So…we don't know. But—we're here. Alright?" Hiro nodded, silent, his fingers shredding the muffin. "I don't see you eating, Hiro."

Hiro took another bite of the muffin.

"Is there anything we can get you? Water, or juice or…?" Wasabi asked, eyeing the muffin crumbs with distaste. "An apple?"

"Ice cream," Hiro said promptly. Wasabi sighed.

"Well, I can't get you an ice cream cone…or an ice cream bar, or sandwhich…but I can get you mochi!" Fred said, turning to Wasabi. "Wasabi, I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

Wasabi blinked, then turned to see his backpack on the ground, writhing.

"Fred, what did you DO?"

In seconds, the fat cat was freed from his backpack prison and purring on Hiro's lap. All was forgiven, it seemed, in true cat fashion. Hiro hugged the cat tightly, and Mochi purred. Fred rubbed his arm, where Go Go had socked him for the truly terrible pun. Wasabi grumbled a bit over a now crumbled science magazine, but the look on Hiro's face as he held his cat made him stop.

Aunt Cass jolted awake at the sound of laughter, and let herself smile, if only briefly. "How did Mochi—oh."

"Hi, Ms—I mean, Aunt Cass," Honey Lemon said. "We brought breakfast."

* * *

><p>Hiro was emboldened by the fact that after nearly fourteen hours, search teams had still not found evidence of bodies.<p>

"Maybe they got out," he said, stroking Mochi. The cat had been hidden in the bathroom whenever doctors or nurses came to check charts and the burns on Hiro's arm and hand. "I had a concussion, and I wasn't even in there, maybe they—I dunno—amnesia, or—"

"Comas," Fred put in. "They could be in comas. John Does, and no one knows who they are. It's probably pretty chaotic, right?"

Go Go wasn't sure this was right—to cling to some pipe dream, a vain hope. But she wanted to, so badly, so she said nothing, only nodded and clasped her hands over her trembling knees. Wasabi and Honey Lemon had volunteered to call other hospitals in the East Bay, and clinics as well, but so far, there had been no good news.

Aunt Cass had finally allowed herself to be put in a cab headed home, leaving the others to watch Hiro while she got "Actual sleep in a real bed." She had not wanted to, but as the day wore into night, she agreed, however reluctantly. Strangely, no doctors or security had kicked the group of friends out, or even attempted to do so.

Again, Go Go marveled on Fred's ridiculous charisma, and decided that maybe having an English Major in their circle was a pretty good thing, after all. Even if he did ask for things like invisible sandwiches.

Hiro slept, badly, as did the others in their shifts, each staying awake, a sentinel on guard, for a few hours. His dreams were full of fire and smoke, the screech of metal and crush of a hand on his, and then a letting go. He woke, tangled in his sheets, and saw Wasabi, awake and hovering over him.

"You ok?"

"No."

Wasabi pressed his lips together in a grim sort of smile, mocking himself for not expecting an answer.

"What if we don't find him?" Hiro asked, a tiny voice in the darkness. "What if...he's not…He can't be gone, but what if…?" It was so hard to hold on to hope in the face on night terrors and darkness. Wasabi had no answer except to lay his hand on Hiro's shaking shoulder, and hope that would be enough.

* * *

><p>Hiro had not given up, nor had Tadashi's friends. They called every clinic and hospital they could find, asking a dozen different ways. Go Go took her bike to the streets, searching back alleys and squatters havens, just in case. Fred made phone calls to "friends in high places," which Hiro assumed meant...well, he wasn't sure. Probably not mutated pigeons. Aunt Cass, too, allowed hope to spring up in her chest when the second day passed with no sign of bodies—it had only taken a few hours for fire fighters to find bodies before, when she had been a child, before they had so much tech at their disposal.<p>

On the third day after the fire, Hiro sat on his bed, resting while waiting for the program he'd put together a year or so ago scanned news sites for anything useful. It needed an upgrade, it seemed to take forever. Mochi was curled up by his knee, strangely affectionate. He heard footsteps on the stairs, and leaped up as Aunt Cass raised her head.

She was crying, holding something small in her hand. Hiro felt his heart drop, past the pit of his stomach, as if it had fallen through the floor. He shook his head hard, and the pain made him see stars.

Hiro lurched forward, and saw what she held, hoping it was something stupid, something silly, a mouse's head left by Mochi, or a broken clasp on a necklace. It wasn't. In her shaking palm glittered a matte black ring, a man's ring.

"They found this, this morning," Aunt Cass said, her voice muffled and dull.

_Tadashi kept the ring on a cord around his neck, sometimes, before his fingers were long enough and wide enough to wear it, and when it wasn't on his person, he kept it in the carved wood treasure box on his bookshelf._

_ Hiro had been six when he first grabbed at the spinning black ring, and Tadashi had pulled back. _

_"Careful, that was Dad's," Tadashi has said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_Hiro had asked about it again once when he was ten. Tadashi had started wearing it around his neck again, instead of on his hand._

_"I want to keep it close, but I don't want people to think I'm married or something." He __laughed. "And anyway, it might be yours."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, it goes to whichever of us gets married first. Might be you, Hiro."_

_Hiro had laughed until his sides hurt. No way would he get married before Tadashi. For one thing, Hiro didn't even have friends, and Tadashi was so much older. And cooler. And smarter. And taller. And better looking. _

_Besides, the ring meant something to Tadashi, a memory of parents Hiro couldn't even picture the faces of. It would never be his ring._

Hiro looked at the ring, his stomach writhing. _No, No, No._

"It…It should be…yours." Aunt Cass closed her eyes, trying to stop the flood of tears. She ordered herself to be strong, to hold together, but—she had hoped. She had hoped, and it was the hoping that hurt most of all.

"No, I don't want it!" Hiro shouted, smacking her hand away. The ring clattered to the hardwood floor and spun. Hiro slammed the door, and Aunt Cass heard a muffled sob. She knelt, and picked up the ring, then slowly strung it beside the malachite pendant on the repaired chain. The two pieces clicked against each other. Two things that had survived flames, she reflected, leaning against the wall. Two things that had survived fires where her loved ones, her family, had not.

* * *

><p><em>He had run into the fire, one thought in his mind—<em>someone has to help. Someone has to help_. So without training or protection—the fire fighters would come but what if they came too late?—Tadashi Hamada, 21 years old, had run into a building full of flames. The heat puckering his skin reminded him of other flames, a crunch of metal, a child's wails—two children, crying together, ten and three. Someone had helped then. He would help now._

_There was Callaghan, in the center of the showcase room, the flames dancing around him. Tadashi tried to shout the professor's name, and coughed on smoke. Callaghan turned at the sound, and Tadashi could not see his face for the smoke and the heat waves, but he thought he saw eye widen. A hand flew out, a warning, and Tadashi looked up as something creaked high overhead. A beam was falling, and Tadashi threw himself to one side._

_Someone shouted his name_

_All went dark, and the heat left his skin._

Tadashi woke to the feeling of things not right. It was in the pit of his stomach, the hair on the back of his neck, the throbbing of his head. As he tried to sit, tried to see, purple and green sparks filled his vision, or what he thought was his vision. He touched his head, and felt the hair, matted and sticky with dried blood. He swallowed against bile rising in his throat.

He tried to speak, unsure of what to say—call out for help? But his throat felt as if he'd eaten all the sand at Stinson Beach, dry and rough. His heartbeat quickened as the room remained darkness on darkness. Not home. Not a hospital—no lights, no machines and monitors left on.

Tadashi was no Fred, but he'd read most of Aunt Cass's collection of fantasy, spy thriller, and action books. This was wrong. _Take inventory_ he thought. He held up his hands—they at least, didn't hurt. He could not see more than the faintest out outlines, but at least that meant he was not blind. His heart beat painfully against his ribs, and he felt its pounding in his throat, in his temple, in his left leg that throbbed. _This is really, really bad_, he thought, struggling to keep his breathing normal and calm. It did no good.

* * *

><p>A quick guide, by the by: Oakdaiba is Oakland and Berkobe is Berkeley, both cities across the bay from San Francisco. There really is an Oakland Children's Hospital. It's orange-ish.<p>

And look, see? I'm not totally evil. just mostly evil. Many of you guessed that this would be a Tadashi is Alive fic. I'm in as much denial as you guys are, folks!

I would like to say, right now, that this is KIM'S fault. She's the one who told me to stick Tadashi waking up in this chapter, not the last. I went with it because she is also an evil writer and your tears are delicious.

Review away, shouting at me makes me write faster.


	7. Alone in the Universe

Wow. Sorry this is later than I thought! the move was terrible, full of delayed flights and missed busses and ugh. but I'm settled in and my first class is in like 8 hours so I need to go to sleep. hope you all had a good new year and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Alone in the Universe.<p>

Tadashi cupped his hands over his face, his breath hot on his hands. It came too shallowly, too quickly, and he tried again to calm himself. _Facts, remember the facts, don't panic yet,_ the logical part of himself said. _Work backwards, last thing you remember—the fire. Callaghan was inside, I saw him, and then something was falling._ He reached up again, and touched the back of his head. When he squinted at his hand, just so much darkness on darkness, he thought he could make out a bit blacker than the rest. Blood. _So I got hit by that beam. And now…now I'm here. I'm not dead, am I? No. No, my heart's still beating, and everything hurts. Get a grip, Hamada._

Another flash of memory settled into place, a familiar voice shouting his name. Hiro. Had Hiro followed him inside?

"H—Hiro?" Tadashi's voice was weak and faint and speaking hurt. There was no answer._ Please let him be safe. Please don't let him have followed me. Please._

Slowly, Tadashi felt around himself, still squinting at whatever room he was in. He was on a low cot, a thin sheet thrown back. A quick check revealed no phone in his slacks' pocket. His scooter's key was gone as well, though he still had his wallet. _Not good, not good at all,_ He thought again. He shifted, wincing as his bad leg brushed rough mattress, then pushed off with both hands, levering himself to his feet. He had to get out, find Hiro.

He staggered as soon as his weight left the cot, and fell against one cold wall. Tadashi plastered a hand over his mouth to stop any cry of pain he might make. This was not a hospital, or home, or anywhere else he knew, and it certainly wasn't the ruin of the Convention Center. He'd been saved from certain death, but by whom? Fire fighters would have left him alone in a dark room.

_Let the Professor and Hiro be ok. Let them be safe._ The prayer reverberated in Tadashi's head as he slowly felt his way around the room, leaning on the wall to support himself. His fingers groped for a light switch—the room was no closet, there had to be a light source somewhere. He found a door handle, smooth, cold metal, first. He twisted it, but the knob didn't budge. Locked. Blindly, though his eyes seemed to be adjusting, he searched above the handle for a deadbolt or a locking mechanism to disable, but he found none. Tadashi scrabbled at the metal knob, but it remained still.

It was as if his lungs had suddenly filled with ice water, and he coughed, choking back primal fear. Kidnapped. He had been kidnapped. The world seemed to tilt violently to one side, and Tadashi realized that his bad leg had given out on him, he stumbled to one knee, hissing with pain. Kneeling there, he felt his stomach clench. Cold seeped up through his slacks, or what was left of them. His left leg, the one that had been burned and wrapped up crudely with thin gauze went numb in seconds.

Tadashi took a deep breath, pressing his cheek to the wall, then another, and another. A cough tore at his chest. _Kidnapped. Stay calm. Calm. Calm. Breathe. Kidnapped. Calm. Panicking will just make things worse._ Despite himself, and the fear, Tadashi 's mouth quirked at the thought. _How can things get worse?_

He still had his wallet, but there wasn't much of use in it, just his replacement school ID, after the first had been lost, and a couple of dollars. His jacket was gone, as well as his lucky hat. His hand reached for the cord at his neck, to feel for the familiar weight of his father's wedding band. It was not there. No, of course not. The cord had been fraying, and he hadn't gotten around to replacing it, so he'd left the ring in his treasure box. Now he wished he hadn't. He felt utterly alone.

Footsteps echoed down whatever hall lay outside the door. Tadashi made a fist, but shook his head, more lights dancing in his vision. He was in no condition to fight. As the footsteps got closer, he crawled backwards, toward the cot. If he could learn anything about where he was, about why, it would be best if no one else was aware, that much he knew, if only from hours of reading Aunt Cass's mysteries and listening to Fred ramble about distress codes and worst case scenarios full of super –villains.

The door rattled, and something clicked. Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, peering through his lashes, and held his breath. The door was pulled open slowly, the light outside as brilliant as the dawn.

"Mr. Hamada?" the voice was familiar, and at the sound of it, Tadashi sat bolt upright, smiling.

"Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi rasped, the words only barely audible. The older man flipped a switch, and light filled the room. They might have been only dim fluorescent bulbs, but to Tadashi they were too bright, and he had to close his eyes. A water bottle was pressed into his hand, and Tadashi drank greedily, only stopping when the bottle was drained.

"Professor, you're alright! How did you find me?" It still hurt to speak, but the fear that had gripped Tadashi's chest loosened. If anyone could get them out of this, it was Professor Callaghan. At last, the boy opened his eyes, scanning the room for anything useful. There was nothing, only a large, empty metal table in one corner, at the cot. Tadashi got to his feet, his left leg buckling slightly, but he winced and tried to ignore that. "Never mind, we've got to get out of here."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the professor said, his voice quiet, but cold. "But it can't be helped."

Tadashi froze, swallowing hard. His head throbbed. "What?"

"No one was supposed to come running in," Callaghan said, standing again in the doorway. His eyes were hard. "No one was supposed to see me. I was careless, I suppose. But this can still work." This last he said almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked again, trembling, not understanding, or rather, not wanting to understand. It had to be the concussion, he had to be mishearing. "Professor, we need to go—I'm not sure my leg's ok, but we have to get out of here before someone comes back."

Callaghan shook his head. "No, neither of us are going anywhere any time soon, Mr. Hamada. If someone sees either of us, well, my plans go up in smoke. Sit down."

Tadashi did not sit, as his thoughts cleared. "Plans—what do you mean, if someone sees? You want them to think you're dead-You faked your own death?" He realized something, the thought like a bell, sharp and clear and echoing. "You set the fire? Why?"

"That's my concern, not yours. Sit. Down," Callaghan said.

This time the tilting of the world was not from stumbling, only dizzy confusion. _Callaghan, how could Professor Callaghan—_"What plans, what—" he broke off coughing again.

"Again, that's none of your concern." But the professor furrowed his brown looking thoughtful.

"Then why am I here?" Tadashi asked, hysteria creeping into his voice and straining his throat.

Callaghan didn't answer. Tadashi lunged forward, forgetting his weak leg. It crumpled beneath him, and he landed painfully on the floor.

"I only came to see if you were awake yet," the professor said. "You've put a wrench in my plans, but this might work after all. I warn you-don't make me regret this."

As Tadashi scrambled to get up, Callaghan left, closing the door behind him. Over the click of a lock, Tadashi found voice enough to shout, the shock of his mentor's behavior replaced with desperation. "Wait! Where's Hiro! What did you do to my brother!?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi had never been good at estimating the passage time, and sitting alone with only his own hoarse voice and the buzz of the lights for company made guessing how long Callaghan was gone even more difficult. As it was, his head pounded from the blow he'd taken—had it really been the beam, or had Callaghan hit him, he wondered—and from the deluge of terrified thoughts. What plans did Callaghan have that relied on everyone thinking he was dead, what had happened to Hiro…. What if Hiro was locked up somewhere, too? Alone, and afraid, what if he was hurt, or-.<p>

Tadashi closed his eyes against the image of fire, the memory of the sound of his little brother, age three, crying from his car seat. _No. He's not dead. He can't be. I'd know. I'd know._

He realized with a pang that he wasn't certain how long he'd been unconscious. By now, though, someone would have told Aunt Cass, and Hiro, if he'd escaped the fire and Callaghan. They'd think he was dead, wouldn't they? There'd be no reason to hope…they would, but for how long? Maybe it had been days, maybe they'd given up. It was that thought that hurt the most, aside from the terrible fear that Hiro had been kidnapped, too. The thought that his friends and family would think he was dead. And everyone would mourn for Callaghan, too.

That only made Tadashi angry. He needed to escape. He needed to find his family, and stop Callaghan's plans, whatever they were. And to do that, he'd need to think.

Limping, he paced the room, examined every corner. There were outlets enough for a lot of electronics, and the single table, and the cot. Nothing that could be used as a crutch or a weapon or something to break down the door.

He'd even limped over to the door, searching for the hinges—just because he didn't have a screwdriver at the moment didn't mean he wouldn't get something in the future, a spoon handle, maybe. But the door hinges were on the other side of the wall.

_Look at it from a new angle_, he told himself, then laughed, the sound harsh in the silence. _What new angle? There isn't one._

He needed information, and tools, and time to heal. Tadashi hoped he'd at least get one out of the three. More than that, though, he needed a miracle. He sat with his back to the wall, letting the solidity of it press against him.

He had no way of telling if it had been half an hour or half a day when Callaghan finally returned, it had seemed like forever. As Tadashi staggered to his feet, weaker than ever, his stomach growled. Callaghan didn't seem to notice.

"Your brother is alive," Callaghan said, his tone pleasant, almost conversational. "He was admitted to Oakdaiba Children's last night in stable condition. Mild concussion, a minor burn on one arm, and a skinned knee."

Tadashi sagged with relief. That fear at least was put to rest. Hiro was alive, and out of harm's way. And Callaghan had just told him, in a way, how much time had passed. It was the day after the Showcase.

"Look," Tadashi said. "I swear, I won't tell anyone you aren't dead. Just, let me go. Dump me somewhere, I'll say I have amnesia, that I don't remember anything at all. You aren't…this isn't like you. You could have just left me to die, but you didn't. Please. I won't say anything, not to anyone."

It was a lie, but Hiro was not the only Hamada able to play a part. While his little brother often played the helpless child to get out of trouble at school or to hustle bot-fighters, Tadashi had found in the very few cases where he needed to lie that his best bet was to be the self most of his teachers saw—upstanding, honest, sort of "Lawful Good." It had gotten him off the hook when he'd been caught fighting, back when Hiro had first started High School and some bullies had thought to pick on him. Tadashi had put an end to that, and talked his way out of a suspension. Tadashi forced himself to meet the professor's gaze steadily.

Callaghan shook his head. "Even if I believed you, there would be too many questions asked. And this way…" He paused, as if debating with himself. A smile lit the older man's face, a familiar one. The look Callaghan wore in lectures when someone got something exceptionally right, when things fit into place. It was not cold or cruel but it terrified Tadashi all the same. "This way, you can help me."

Callaghan moved closer, still between Tadashi and the door. Without bothering to respond, Tadashi pushed off with his steady leg, hoping to just get past Callaghan. If he could just get to the hallway—lock the door—get out. He hadn't noticed the band around the professor's forehead until a small wave of darkness zipped through the doorway. Tadashi staggered, trying to free himself as tiny black robots climbed up his legs and pinned him, squeezing painfully tight.

"Hiro's microbots," Tadashi swallowed a yelp as the metal pressed against his injury. He remembered a wave of darkness in the fire, but he'd thought it was just the falling beam, the smoke, a trick of the firelight. "That's how you survived, how we…"

"Very good. I was beginning to think the blow to your head was more serious than anticipated. Yes, your brother's microbots have proved to be most useful. A miracle, you might say. They'll allow me to accomplish something I never thought possible." Callaghan twitched a finger, and the microbots shifted, pulling their captive back towards the far wall. "But your brother was right. They are going to be difficult to reverse engineer. It might take weeks. So that's where you come in, Tadashi."

"Why? What do you need them for so badly that you couldn't have waited? Hiro practically worships you, he'd have taught you how to make them if you'd asked, so why the fire, why destroy lives for some tech?"

"A personal matter," Callaghan's voice was hard and icy again, and Tadashi felt the microbots pinning his legs together and his arms to his sides tighten. He bit back a tiny cry of pain, trying to keep his face stoic and defiant. "I have a…score to settle. I've waited months—years—for this. And now I have the perfect chance." Callaghan turned to the door, and another wave of microbots entered, shoving a wheeled cart. A very small 3D printer, a miniature of the one in the Hamada garage, the same brand as those at SFIT, sat on it, beside a battered looking computer. Tadashi stared, then gathered all the courage he possessed.

"I won't. I won't h-help you." A cough ruined the effect of the words, and Tadashi trembled in the microbot's hold, his head high. His heartbeat felt like a hummingbird beating against his ribcage. Revenge. This man had nearly killed dozens of people, had stolen Hiro's microbots, had kidnapped him, in a revenge plot. It was like one of Fred's comics.

Callaghan laughed. "Oh? You thought you had a choice? Listen, Tadashi. Your brother is in stable condition. Whether or not he remains that way is up to you."

It was as if his heart had stopped. The air burst from Tadashi's lungs in the loudest cry he could manage. "Don't you dare touch my brother!"

"I won't, so long as you cooperate. But if you insist on being difficult, well. I suppose Hiro would be better able to create more microbots, after all. And if it meant saving your life…" Callaghan trailed off, raising a brow. "What wouldn't he do?"

Tadashi felt sick. If he'd had anything to throw up, he would have then and there.

"No. Leave him out of this. I'll do it." The words were like bile in his throat, but Tadashi said them anyway. Hiro would hate him for it, but he had promised. The starting rule of the Hamada Brothers, Rule 0, which superseded everyone and everything, one that Tadashi had memorized the first time he'd held his brother as a tiny newborn: Protect Hiro, no matter the cost.

Callaghan nodded, that same satisfied smirk on his face. Tadashi glared back.

"Get to work. We have a lot to do."

The Microbots released their grip and shifted at the same time, and for the umpteenth time since he'd woken, Tadashi found himself on the cold concrete floor. Long before he regained his feet, Callaghan was gone, the door firmly locked again. A single microbot remained, and the printer, and the computer, sitting on the table. No tools. If Tadashi was going to get anything actually done—not that he planned on being as useful as the professor hoped—he'd need tools, his packet of tiny screwdrivers, and the circuitry…

His best chance at surviving this, and more importantly, at keeping Hiro safe, was to play along. He'd have to stall, in any way he could, and hope for...what? Rescue?_ If they think I'm dead…_He shook off the thought. He had to find a way to get a message out. Something in code, in case Callaghan caught him.

The Microbots had left a plastic chair, and beside the computer was a granola bar, the kind that came in boxes of a dozen. Peanut butter and chocolate chip. Tadashi sat, his leg throbbing angrily. He'd never liked peanut butter, but he wasn't allergic like Hiro, and he was hungry. The first bite tasted like ash, and Tadashi pushed it aside. The computer booted up, but Tadashi wasn't surprised to find that it had been wiped, that the only programs on it were the familiar design programs for working with 3D printers.

He cursed under his breath, something he hadn't done since Aunt Cass had dug out an old Cocoa tin and dubbed it the swear jar. Almost instinctively, he put a hand to his pocket for a quarter—he didn't have one. All his loose change went into a jar on his bookshelf, next to the treasure box he'd kept since he was five.

_No internet access is going to make this hard. No way to get out, no way to get anything out. Think. Think. There has to be something. _

He might try to make a weapon…the printer was tiny, just right for, say, the outer casings of microbots. The best he could do would be a knife, but Tadashi shook his head. Callaghan had the microbots, not to mention he was stronger and less injured. That would be a last resort. He had to play the part, at least until he was stronger.

His hand reached again for the cord he wasn't wearing, and he stopped. _It's a long shot,_ he thought. _Longer than long. But maybe…please, if anyone is out there, let this work._

* * *

><p>When Callaghan returned, Tadashi showed him the models he'd made of the microbot. Callaghan, predicting trouble, had used the current bots to bind Tadashi's legs to the chair and anchor the chair to the table, and Tadashi had swallowed his fury. <em>Let him think I'm broken, desperate.<em>

"I'll need more time and materials, to test them. It might be a while before they're working, but I'm going as fast as I can," Tadashi said, straining to keep his hoarse voice level. He wished Callaghan had brought more water. "Tools, too. I'll need to take one of Hiro's apart, see how the wiring works." He would need a lot more than that, but hopefully he could use that to get more time.

Callaghan had nodded, leaning over to manipulate the models on glitch touch screen of the out dated computer. His coat reeked of soot.

"And—professor. I.." Tadashi reached down and pulled something small from his pocket. He held out the hand for Callaghan's inspection. In his palm was a dull black ring, nearly the same jet color as the microbots. Tadashi swallowed hard, and hoped that the professor would see that as a sign of sorrow, not of fear that this was all about to blow up in his face. "This was my dad's, and…it should be Hiro's, now." _Because I've seen you and I know you are planning something and you'll kill me as soon as this is over, or take me with you, _he thought but didn't say. "I…I want to give Aunt Cass and Hiro something to hold on to. Some…closure. They deserve something to hold on to." His voice cracked, and it was not from acting. It was too much a risk, but for now it was all he could think of, and he had to hope, to pray, that it would work, somehow. "You can—I don't know. Leave it in the ruin for search teams to find. So they stop looking."

Tadashi thought he saw something like a flicker of understanding in Callaghan's eyes. The older man pulled his coat sleeve over his hand and took the ring, examining it as Tadashi tried to breathe normally. There was no engraving, no message, just a plain metal band. A single tiny nick in the edge was the only marking.

"Fine," Callaghan said after a moment, dropping the ring into his pocket. He looked at his own hand, a gold wedding band glinting slightly.

As he left, and the microbots released their hold, Tadashi let out a sigh. Now all he could do was hope. Hope, and stall, and hope a bit more.

* * *

><p>Sooooo... yeah. Callaghan. What. A. Creep.<p>

But! Tadashi's alive and not amnesiac and things..could be..worse? I mean, no one is currently dead, so that's...good?

Hey-oh, we finally got to the AU! Now things get ~Fun~

I'll do my best to get chapter 8 up soon. feel free to leave a comment or send a PM, let me know how you are liking this. It would mean a lot.


	8. Family Reunion

So! I said I'd try for soon! This'll probably be the routine, saturday morning updates. I hope you enjoy it, because holy moly, I'm so drained.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Family Reunion<p>

Honey Lemon stood behind the counter at the Lucky Cat, waiting on the few customers, and watching the stairs as best she could. Aunt Cass had gone up to the apartment with a grave faced man twenty minutes earlier, but though he had left soon after, Aunt Cass did not return. In her heart, Honey Lemon though she knew what the man had come to say, but thinking the words would make it too real—would make all of this too real. So she busied herself with measuring out cinnamon and flavored syrups, and tried her best to smile at the customers.

When at last Aunt Cass did emerge, the café was nearly empty. An older couple, regulars, sat at one table, sipping at coffees. Aside from that, and the hum of machines, all was quiet.

"Honey?" Aunt Cass's voice was low and scratchy. Honey Lemon closed her eyes in another prayer, one more line of hundreds that had floated through her mind over the last three days. When Honey Lemon turned, though, and saw the older woman, she knew. Aunt Cass's eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks blotchy. One hand was pressed to her neck, fingering something small that hung from a chain. Wordless in grief, Honey Lemon put her arms around Aunt Cass. The bell above the door tinkled as the two remaining customers left. The sound of it startled Aunt Cass, and she looked up.

"They found his ring. I helped Mina pick it out. I'd know it anywhere," Aunt Cass said at last, her voice shaking. "There…There wasn't anything else to find. His ring—a zipper—just…rubble. Metal all fused together and…" Aunt Cass broke off with a choking noise. Honey Lemon felt tears well up in her eyes and spill over. She had hoped—it had been three days, and she knew it was unlikely, but still. She had hoped, and that hope died in her chest, a fist of ice.

"I should tell the others," Honey Lemon said after a long moment, taking in a shaky breath. "They'll… they need to know."

"Thank you," Aunt Cass said, pressing her lips together so tightly they went white. "I…I don't think I can. I need…I need to…" _Be strong for Hiro. I promised I'd never be Uncle Abbot, I know, but…how? How, _after all this?

Honey Lemon nodded, scrubbing at her cheeks with the back on a hand. "I should…I should go, then. If you need us—for anything—call."

Aunt Cass did not respond, staring out the window, silent. A fingertip traced the circle of a black ring hanging around her neck.

* * *

><p>Fred was seated at a much too small table, surrounded by a veritable army of small children, coloring. Usually, volunteering at the local library's free day care program was one of the highlights of his week—he'd tell stories and give piggyback rides and get free cookies and garbled drawings of heroes and monsters and gardens. Today, he was distracted, and the kids knew it. One asked for a story, but before he could begin, Fred felt his phone vibrate.<p>

"Just a second, Kidletoid," he said, digging the phone out. _Honey Lemon_ said the caller ID. Fred felt his heartbeat quicken. _Come on, good news, _he thought as he got up and answered. The child rolled his eyes, looking put out.

"Honey, what—" he didn't even get to finished the question as she broke down into the phone, sobbing and tripping over herself. When her words became clear, the weight of them hit like an avalanche, crushing the air from his lungs. He hung up, his stomach writing in shock. It couldn't be true. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go. His best friend-it had been so much like a nightmare, and then there had been that tiny chance. A Hope Spot, he recalled the name of the plot device, squeezing the phone. A bright light that gutters out. But this was reality. Not a comic book. Not a fantasy novel. _But still, this isn't how it's supposed to go!_

"Fred? Mr. Lee?" the head children's librarian, a white-haired woman named Susan, peered at him from behind thick glasses. "Are you…are you alright?"

"I have to go. Family emergency," Fred said, blinking. He didn't even hear the group of kids as they said good-bye.

* * *

><p>While Go-Go searched the streets and Honey worked her shift at the Lucky Cat, and Fred did..Fred things, Wasabi had tasked with zhosiptal calling duty. This one was located in Berkobe, only half an hour's drive from San Fransokyo in good traffic—still far, and a long shot, but worth trying. The person on the other end had been sympathetic, but firm. No John Does had been admitted in the last week, and that was that. Even when he tried to ask if there was any way there might have been a case of mistaken identity, the nurse-administrator had politely told him that this was "the real world, young man," and that if there had been a case where someone had the possibility of being someone else, she would have mentioned it. Wasabi thanked her, rolling his eyes at her snippy tone, and was ready to dial the next number on his list, a clinic in Ehimeryville, when his phone rang instead. He whipped sweat from the screen with his sleeve, and answered.<p>

As Honey Lemon spoke, her voice quavering, Wasabi looked at the list on his desk, alphabetical, each tried number marked with the date in his careful penmanship. What was the point of it now? When he hung up, Wasabi took the list in his hands, staring at it with a kind of helplessness that he hadn't felt in years.

He crumpled it and threw it at the trashcan beside his desk, and didn't even care when it missed.

* * *

><p>Go Go aimed her bike up the hill, letting gravity be her brakes (<em>as nature had intended,<em> she thought smugly) and popped the wad of gum from her mouth to answer her phone.

"No luck. I tried that place on the marina, I even took the ferry across to Berkobe and Cerritomiya, for all the good that did. There's just no trace." She gave her status report without waiting for Honey Lemon to say "hi." "I'm checking that botfight place over on—."

She paused when she heard the tears in Honey Lemon's voice, the shuddering breath. Go Go swayed on her feet, her bike swaying with her. The world seemed to tilt and spin, and she found herself clutching at one of the parking meters for stability. When she found her voice at last, long after she had hung up, it was to answer a concerned shop keeper.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass knelt at the tiny altar set up in the corner of the living room. There were pictures, small portraits. Her mother and father, the photo blurry and stained with age. Mina's graduation picture, her smile awkward, with a small gap between her teeth, but still beautiful. The picture even managed to capture the humor in her bird-bright eyes. Tomeo's picture was beside his wife's, one taken at the wedding. Aunt Cass touched each frame in turn, but it was Mina's she held. Her sister's. "I'm sorry, Mina. God, I'm so sorry. I should have insisted on driving everyone home. I should have been there. I promised I'd protect them, that I'd keep them <em>safe<em> for you."

As she cradled the photo, the glass pressed against her chest in a gentle embrace, Aunt Cass wept. Tomorrow she would try to be strong. She could not turn into her uncle, falling apart at the seams. She had to be Mina, strong. Solid. An anchor. The Café would need to stay open, food would need to be made, life had to continue. All these things Aunt Cass knew. She'd known them for ten, nearly eleven years. But tonight, with Hiro in his room, refusing to open the door even to Mochi, she let herself be weak, and weep. Four times in four decades, her family had been cut in half.

Her bones felt weak as reeds, and the sun had long since set. Slowly, Aunt Cass stood, her legs shaking. On the mantle place sat a series of photos: Mochi, herself, each of her precious boys at High School Graduation, one of the three of them at the pier, taken one evening six or seven years ago. Hiro was perched half on her shoulders, half on her head, and her arms were wrapped around Tadashi. She closed her eyes, trying to remember that evening, and for a moment, Aunt Cass thought she could taste the salt water spray kicked up by the wind. She did not bother to wipe the tears from her face.

Aunt Cass took Tadashi's graduation picture and carried it over to the altar of the family in both hands. She set it down carefully, and turned on the tiny LED candles that sat before the row of faces. Four times in four decades. She reached again for her necklace, but withdrew before her fingers touched cold metal and chilled stone. The pale light flickered before her, steadily blurring into one wash of colors.

* * *

><p>There was nothing to bury, but there had been a large, anonymous donation made to cover funeral costs for both Callaghan and Tadashi. So, only a week after the fire, a small group had gathered at Sunset View Cemetery, dressed somberly. Hiro wore a suit for the second time in his life, the same that Tadashi had worn to a funeral on this same forested hill, a decade before. The little non-denominational chapel set aside for services when weather was bad slowly filled as music played—soft organ music. Hymns, probably.<p>

There were words printed on the program, but Hiro didn't look at them, instead closing his eyes and trying not to remember the last image of Tadashi running into an inferno, white hot flames exploding outward. As the others around sang along, or tried to through tears, Hiro remained silent. They were words of comfort, of calming, of hope. _What's the point of them? Tadashi's gone, and nothing can just make that better. _He hugged himself tightly. Aunt Cass put an arm around him, a silent comfort. Hiro did not pull away.

One of the school professors spoke first, praising Tadashi's commitment and courage, his willingness to help others with classwork, his determination to excel. Aunt Cass went next, and her voice cracked as she related memory after memory. She motioned for Hiro to join her, but he stayed seated. He didn't want to be the center of attention, not now, maybe never again. Anything memories he had, stories to tell, final words to say, those were between him and his brother, not for these people he hardly knew.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon spoke briefly, their voices dulled by sorrow. Faced with the empty coffin, the photograph placed on top, Honey Lemon had felt her throat close up with unshed tears, and had finally sat down, her note card crumpled in her hand, useless. Wasabi smiled faintly as he spoke of how accepting Tadashi had been, never treating anyone like an outsider. Go Go's words were short and simple, and she did not look up as she said them—_Tadashi Hamada was our best friend_. Fred was last to go, and from his suit pocket he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Tennyson said it better than anyone," Fred explained, "he wrote this poem for his best friend, who," he stopped short. Even standing next to a casket, the word 'died' felt like closing a door, like the ending of the world. "Who died. So…yeah." He cleared his throat.

"I sometimes hold it half a sin

To put in words the grief I feel

For words, like Nature, half reveal

And half conceal the Soul within.

But, for the unquiet heart and brain,

A use in measured language lies;

The sad mechanic exercise,

Like dull narcotics, numbing pain.

In words, like weeds, I'll wrap me o'er,

Like coarsest clothes against the cold;

But that large grief which these enfold

Is given outline and no more."

After a closing song, the tune mournful and slow, most of the students and professors departed, leaving the two remaining Hamadas and the "nerd lab" gang to watch as the coffin, now filled with scraps of paper with memories scrawled out on them and photos, was laid to rest. The tombstone was a perfect match for the simple slab beside it, grey stone with bold black script. The only differences were the inscriptions. Where one read "Mina Hamada, 1981-2015 and Tomeo Hamada, 1979-2015," this one bore Tadashi's name. As the fog turned to rain, Aunt Cass turned her face to the sky, and allowed herself a different hope; that no matter what there was after death, it was some place where families would be reunited. It did not ease the ache in her chest.

As soon as the first shovelful of dirt was heaved into the grave, Hiro turned, and fled down the path towards the parking lot. Aunt Cass followed, quickly outpaced by Tadashi's friends.

* * *

><p>There was a second small gathering in the apartment above the café, customers, neighbors, and school friends. Hiro did not join in, unwilling to be around others. He couldn't explain that it hurt too much, that he didn't want to listen to the same words of comfort over and over and over. "He's in a better place", as if there was a better place for a brother than here. "This too shall pass", as if it was something trivial and temporary. "He'll always be with you," as if no one understood that Tadashi was gone, lost, dead. No more jokes and adventures, no more prank wars and whispered conversations at three am. Memories couldn't watch movies with you, or plan new tech with you, or hug you.<p>

Aunt Cass held the cup of tea Honey Lemon had brought her, hot and strong. The crowd had thinned, though a few still remained, cleaning or putting food in the fridge. One woman, hovering near the door, finally approached her, and Aunt Cass braced herself for more words of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," said the woman, her eyes underscored with dark circles as if she hadn't slept in a week. Looking at her, Aunt Cass saw that she was young, Tadashi's age, maybe.

Aunt Cass inclined her head, sick to death of _I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sorry for your pain, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

"It was my fault," the girl said, her words a jumble, her voice tight. "He asked if anyone was trapped and I told him—it just came out, I—I didn't know. That he'd run in. I didn't—I never thought—but—It's my fault, and I'm sorry I came, but I—I…"

Aunt Cass stepped back, her head jerking as if she'd been slapped. The girl sobbed, and Aunt Cass closed her eyes, her hand gripping her necklace with the two tokens. Then she shook her head. It would be so easy to blame someone, to have someone to blame other than fate, bad luck, God. But no.

"No," she said huskily. "No. If you hadn't, someone else might have. We can't know. Please. Don't blame yourself."

"But—if I'd stopped him, if I'd done something, I should have, I…I..."

Aunt Cass shook her head again, and put her free hand on the trembling girl's arm, hoping the touch could convey what words could not.

* * *

><p>Sorry, No Tadashi this chapter! Like I said, in addition to Canon Divergence, I'm really trying to explore missing scene type things and getting into other character's headsgrief.

The Sunset View Cemetery is a real place, in El Cerrito, a city across the bay from San Francisco. SF does not have cemeteries, and the brief image from the movie matches up really well with Sunset View, so I used it.

The poem Fred quotes is section five of _In Memoriam _by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

The years for the birth/death of the Hamada parents are not Canon, I made them up. It sets this story in around 2026.

Anyway, I'm emotionally drained so...yeah. Hope you, er, liked it. Reviews are lovely :)


	9. Things We Lost In The Fire

Wow! over 100 followers! I'm seriously in shock. Thank you all so much! Big thanks to my Roommate for throwing things at me as I wrote, and encouraging me to be evil.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Things We Lost in the Fire<p>

The streets were dark and slick with the first rainfall of the season when Go Go let the Café door close and lock behind her. Fog lay over the bay, obscuring the lights from the towering hills beyond it. The world seemed too still, too quiet. She hated quiet.

She stood at the curb, her hands stuffed into her pockets. The others formed an awkward, lopsided circle, the gap between Wasabi and Honey Lemon too large. They seemed aware of the space, but no one shifted to fill it. After a long moment, Wasabi fished out his van keys, turning them over in his hands.

"I said I'd stop by SFIT," he said, his voice thick. "There's…stuff. Baymax, and…papers...things. I told Aunt Cass I'd get them for her."

Honey Lemon understood at once, and she wrapped her arms around herself, scant protection from the breeze. "I'll come with you," she offered.

Go Go nodded, voiceless. Fred, uncharacteristically somber, swallowed hard.

"In the morning, or…?" he asked.

"Fewer people now," Go Go said. "No one's waiting up for me, anyway."

They piled into the van, not bothering to argue over who got shotgun or the seat by the rolling door. Wasabi drove slowly, prepared to defend the lack of speed with his familiar "after the first storm, roads are dangerous" speech, but no one questioned it. When they at last arrived before the campus building that housed the "Nerd Lab," they stayed in the van for a long moment, quiet. The silence stretched, until Go Go slammed her door open.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked, not bothering to look over her shoulder, marching up to the door. She punched in the code and heaved open the door. Honey Lemon was right behind her, and held the door open for Wasabi and Fred.

It was stark, in the labroom. Classes wouldn't start up for two weeks—maybe longer, after the fire. Aside from a few work stations, it was empty, and felt too large. Fred was glad when they let the second door close, and stood in the hallway of offices.

There was the door, the keypad with worn down numbers, the slots for nameplates. The other student who had shared the space had graduated, so there was only the single name one the door. As Honey Lemon put in the code she'd learned months before, if only to make certain her friend was eating during hours-long work sessions, Wasabi touched the plastic sign. It pulled away as the door swung open.

The room was cluttered, in an organized sort of way. One desk was clean, the board above it blank. An empty trashcan sat beside an office chair, and the window was newly washed, though it only reflected the room. Outside was too dark to see, and in the circle, Honey Lemon saw herself, tall and thin, and empty. She looked away, shaking her head. The rest of the room was more familiar. A red suitcase sized box was up against the wall, a few lights blinking. A computer sat on a desk covered with papers and folders. A shelf held a few books, some broad, glossy textbooks, others age-worn paperbacks. A dark grey cardigan hung over a chair, left behind one night.

"I…I'll…get some boxes." Fred muttered, turning to the door. Go Go took the sweater and for a moment pressed it to her cheek, then folded it as neatly as she could, and laid it on the seat of the chair. Honey Lemon picked up Baymax, compressed into his charging station. The weight took her by surprise for a moment, but she shook her head when Wasabi moved to steady her.

"I can handle him," she said. "Is the van unlocked?"

Wasabi raised an eyebrow, the unspoken _of course not, do I look like I want my wheels to get stolen?_ communicated clearly. He handed her the key fob as Fred returned with a few cardboard boxes and file folders. No one bothered to ask where he'd found them—asking Fred where he found anything was risky business.

They worked in busy silence for a few minutes, gathering the books from the shelves—_Froeb's Humanoid Construction, Residential Wiring, A brief History of Robotics in the 21__st__ Century, Learning from our Mistakes, Alternative: energy sources and consumption, Wee Free Men, Cat on the Edge, The Book Thief. _While Honey Lemon ran her fingertips over the covers, placing them gently in the box, Wasabi began to go through papers on the desk, organizing as he went. Past projects in one folder, current project in another, ideas for the future in a third. He smoothed out crumbled sketches of Baymax and hovercrafts, and page after page of notes went into piles based on subject and date.

Go Go looked up, startled. The laugh Wasabi made sounded so much like a sob, but it was a laugh, broken and longing. He held out a sheet of graph paper, and she took it, an unwilling smile at the corners of her mouth. It was them, the four of them, in a rough pencil doodle that somehow seemed as life-like as Honey Lemon's cellphone camera. Fred had a sandwich and was trying to fit it in his mouth, while the others watched. Go Go remembered that day—she'd won six dollars, betting that Fred would get mustard on his shoes.

There were other drawings and doodles and photos mixed in with the homework and class notes and graded tests. To Do lists listed assignments as well as things like "Early out Wednesday Norton Middle, remember!" and "Pick up hazelnut extract store on way home." One page, titled "Class Notes—Dr. Crisp" was filled entirely with sketches of flowers.

"I knew I wasn't the only one to hate that class," Go Go said, jabbing at the carnations and rose and other floral distractions.

"Oh,look," Fred said, picking up a stiff sheet of paper. It was unmistakably a photo from a school play, a small, round face peering out from a hole in a cardboard tree. Honey Lemon cooed over it, and added it to the growing pile of personal, non-school papers. As it settled, she felt the icy fist that had closed over her heart tighten, and she took a deep breath. She could cry again later, not now. Hiro's Tree photo was joined by others, most of them drawings. One page was badly creased, as if it had been thrown away and retrieved. It was a drawing of a family, two children and two adults. While it was clear that the youngest two were Tadashi and Hiro, the faces of parents were nothing but grey smudges, too many mistakes erased too many times.

At last, the room was clean and bare, the boxes stowed away safely in the trunk of Wasabi's van. They looked around, and Honey Lemon put a hand on the desk. There was a lighter patch in the plaster above it, revealed when they'd taken down a poster.

"You remember that?" Go Go asked, pointing, a faraway look in her eyes. Honey Lemon winced.

"How could I not? I was sure we'd all get in so much trouble—I mean, trying to invent bludgers for a game of real-life quidditch…."

"Hey, they worked." Fred pointed out. "And we fixed the wall before anyone found out."

"You mean, Tadashi did," Wasabi said. "You were busy asking Deirdre if she'd invent a hover-broom for you."

"She did, though. Someone appreciated my genius." Fred sighed dramatically

"And you ended up with a broken arm!" Honey reminded him.

Fred pointedly ignored her comment.

"Remember that time with the water balloons?" he asked. Wasabi shook his head violently.

"I thought we said we'd never speak of that again."

The night wore on, and after a while, they found themselves sitting in the breakroom, trying to focus on happy memories, silly memories, moments from the last few years that had been full of sunshine and laughter. For the most part, it worked, but there was sorrow there, hidden underneath the laughter, and the circle around the table was lopsided, a place left empty. Every so often, someone would pause in midsentence, eyes drawn to the open spot.

"Remember, that time…" Honey Lemon started before stopping, unable to finish the thought.

Three heads nodded, _yes_.

* * *

><p>One week. Tadashi only knew he had been held prisoner for a week from the tally marks he made on the underside of the table. The notebook he used for calculations was taken away every day—night?—though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if there was a window he could send notes out of, and it wasn't as though he was keeping a journal.<p>

He'd thought about it, his head crammed with worry and thoughts and the need to get them on paper to see things plain. But if Aunt Cass's books had taught him anything, he knew that the more he kept a secret, the better off he'd be. Anything he figured out—who Callaghan was after, where he was, why any of this was happening—it all had to stay secret, it would only be of use if the professor didn't know he knew. Not that he'd figured out much of anything.

Tadashi knew a few things, namely: Callaghan had lost his mind, his leg was doing better but still wouldn't support his weight for long, and he really, really, _really _hated peanut butter granola bars. He also figured they were still in or near San Fransokyo, but that was more of a desperate hope. After all, if—when—the ring was found and Hiro or Aunt Cass realized it was a copy and went to the police, they'd search in the city area first.

One week had passed, though, and he was still trapped in whatever bunker or warehouse Callaghan had chosen for a base—he'd only seen this room and a narrow hallway and a small bathroom, but he knew there had to be more.

There was a clock on the computer he used, but it didn't show the date—Tadashi didn't know if it was because the computer was damaged, or if Callaghan had removed that feature. It was missing a lot more than a date function. No word processor, no media player, no internet of any kind, only the 3D design and printer program, and a calculator simulator. Those, combined with a notepad for observations, a single pencil and crayon, and a few screwdrivers and wiring tools that Callaghan let him have one at a time made up all of Tadashi's possessions. Now, in what he thought might have been around dawn, though it could have been five at night for all he knew, not five AM, Tadashi sat, knees up against his chest, and hoped. He was delaying all he could, working on the microbots as slowly as possible without making Callaghan angry.

If the professor knew he was stalling and pretending to be stuck, if he took too much time, what would stop him from making good on his threat to take Hiro? Tadashi hated that his work might mean someone came to harm, and someone would, once Callaghan had what he wanted—but more than that, he hated the thought that his brother might be dragged into the mess.

_If someone's out there? God, or…or whatever, whoever? I could use a miracle. Just…just a little one. If I wasn't so weak—I could fight him._ Any reserve at the thought of hurting his mentor had melted away over the last few days, but Tadashi knew that in his condition, he'd never win. Not while Callaghan had even a few microbots. If he could get the transmitter away from him…but if he tried and failed, what would happen to his family, his friends?

There was a rustling in the corridor, and the quiet _snick-thunk_ of locks disengaging. Tadashi didn't bother to stand as Callaghan entered—there wasn't much point in trying to get out that door, not when the microbots could overtake him in a matter of seconds.

Not that he hadn't tried before, but after seven days of little food, and the promise that the next time he tried something stupid, one of his friends would be hurt, he couldn't bring himself to try escaping on his own. Not as things were. Tadashi told himself he'd rather be trapped forever, alone in a dark room than know that Callaghan had followed through on his threat, repeated it like a mantra, clinging to it. It was true, it had to be true.

"Progress?" Callaghan's voice was clipped, frustrated. Tadashi swallowed the urge to plead again with the man who had been his teacher, but knew that it would be useless. He stood, shakily, and picked up a microbot casing and circuit board from the table. Microbots swarmed around his legs, tightening painfully as Callaghan directed them. Tadashi winced, hating not even being able to shift his weight from foot to foot. Callaghan had to know he couldn't run, wouldn't run. He took a shuddering breath.

"I've got the circuitry as close as I can make it. I'll need to program them with the right frequency, which might take a while…it took Hiro a week, I think. Checking the transmitter would be—"

"Out of the question. Figure out a way around that. I wasn't born yesterday, Hamada. And if you can't, I can always…" he didn't need to finish the threat.

It had been a long shot, like running, like the ring. Tadashi nodded once, keeping his face firmly blank._ Like stone,_ he told himself, remembering the heroine of one of Aunt Cass's favorite books.

"Good. I brought breakfast, and, for your hard work…" Callaghan put a clipping from a newspaper on the desk. "Proof, if you will. Reassurance. You've been slow. Maybe this will remind you what you're working for." Tadashi clenched his fists, his temper flaring at the threat and at the realization that Callaghan had seen through his act. _Stupid, stupid. Stupid._

Callaghan left, the microbots following like a trail of spiders, and Tadashi staggered to the table, ignoring the banana and muffin. The clipping was from the _Chronicle_. His own picture stared up at him in black and grey. The clipping was an obituary. Phrases stood out to him as he read it once. Twice. _Survived by aunt and younger brother. Service to be held. In lieu of flowers. A true hero. _

He closed his eyes, sinking into the chair. It hadn't worked, then. They thought he was dead, they were holding a funeral. Mourning. No one would come looking. No rescue was coming. If the date was right in his head, the funeral, his funeral, was today.

He shook his head, which still made lights dance in his vision, even with his eyes shut against the threat of tears. The ring hadn't worked—it had been a slim chance. He'd hoped that the differences would make it clear—it lacked the engraving on the inside, it had only a single nick instead of two. _I should have risked a message in it. I should have. _But, maybe not. Callaghan might have noticed, might have seen. _ But they think I'm dead! Hiro, Aunt Cass, everyone! They need to know, if only so they don't…don't mourn. God. Aunt Cass, another fire._ The tears he'd held back in the last few days dripped off his nose, and he swiped at them with his palms. _Breath, Hamada. You'll think of something. There has to be another way to get a message out. There will be. Think._

He wished he had someone to speak to. Aunt Cass. Honey Lemon, or Go Go, or Wasabi, or Fred. Hiro. Someone to tell him it would be alright, to put an arm around his shoulder, and tell him, _Hamadas don't give up, have hope, you'll be ok_. But no, no, he didn't want that—alone was better. Alone meant everyone else was safe.

He turned back to the computer.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass watched from her window as Tadashi's friends drove away, still holding the cup of tea Honey Lemon had made for her. It was cold now, and she set it aside, numb. Streetlights played on fog, orange and too bright. After a moment she turned, leaving the curtains open, and retreated to her room.<p>

She exchanged her black dress for an overlarge, old fashioned nightshirt. The dress lay, crupled on the floor, and Aunt Cass looked scooped it up, holding the soft cloth in her hands. She'd worn in ten years, eleven months earlier, and now again. It had belonged to Mina, before, and wearing it had felt like the embrace of a ghost. It was the third time this dress had been worn, and each time it had been at the side of a grave at Sunset View. Uncle Abbot. Mina and Tomeo. Tadashi.

Her fingers found her necklace, and held it in one fist, pressed to her lips in some kind of prayer.

She had only be a child the first time she'd stood on the hill in Cerritomiya, surrounded by old, tall trees and old, tall people. The sky was still thick with smoke, turning the sun an angry red, and it had made the world seem so dark. Mina, seven years older, had held her hand, and slipped her butterscotch candies, and told her that Mama and Daddy weren't really in the boxes, but in heaven, and that everything would be ok.

She had been back on the same hill, wearing Mina's hand-me-down dress with itchy lace at the collar, only eleven years later, this time watching her uncle's grave fill with dirt, pressing a flower—dark red rose, symbol of mourning—against his headstone.

And then again, and now again, holding the same malachite pendant Mina had clutched and clung too. Unbidden, she found herself remembering the lines of a poem, the same that Tadashi's friend had read, but later. She'd loved the poem, once, back in her first year of college, before…

_But in my spirit will I dwell_

_And dream my dream and hold it true_

_For tho' my lips may breathe adieu _

_I cannot think the thing: farewell._

Aunt Cass hugged her knees to her chest, trying not to cry too loudly. Hiro was only just upstairs, after all. She had sworn not to be like Uncle Abbot, promised Mina's memory, promised herself. She would not fade away, lost in memory, she would be _strong_. But just now, in the orange light of the streetlamp outside her bedroom window, being strong seemed too hard a thing to hold.

* * *

><p>Again, the poem is "In Memoriam" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. This is section CXXIII.<p>

The idea that Hiro once played a tree in a school play has been in several fics and I saw it on tumblr. I merely borrowed it because it's freaking adorable.

Uh, yeah. I know this was kind of a "slow" chapter, and it is because half the reason I'm writing this is to look at the grieving process of the other characters. Do not fear. There will be action, and Baymax, and Hiro, I promise!

Anyway, hope you, er, liked it. feel free to drop me a line, leave a review, remind me to bring marshmallows to the writer's party in hell...


	10. Behind Our Eyes

Hi all! I hope you are all doing well-goll, so many of you favoriting and following. I'm so flattered! Hope you like this! I had many emotions writing it. It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half because it was long and I'm very sleepy.

I listened to Barber's Adagio For Strings and Carl Davis's Reunion in Corsica while writing, as well as Karine Polwart's Sorrowless Field and Behind Our Eyes. Feel free to listen to those but be warned that Sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Behind Our Eyes<p>

"It's a bit late for this, Ms. Rodriguez," Professor Sato said, watching the young woman across the desk as she clutched a folder of papers. "There's a reason we ask for project proposals before the semester starts. Your idea for portable ice rinks has a lot of potential, and I know you started working on it this summer." He smiled kindly.

Honey Lemon shook back her hair. "Professor, I need to change my project. I know the semester's started, but…" she held out the folder, and he took it with a small shrug.

"Staff's stretched pretty thin this semester, Ms. Rodriguez, and I'd hate for you to not get the help you need—you had a solid proposal and-." He cut himself as he looked at the first page. He wet his lips, looking at the next page, and the next, then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I see. Portable self-creating chemical shields."

"Something that could withstand heat and…and debris," Honey said, a quiver in her voice. The idea had come to her a week before, and had not left her alone since. "Something that could help. The world doesn't really need ice skating."

"This is for Mr. Ha—this is for Tadashi." The professor did not ask it as though it were a question. Honey Lemon nodded. Her mentor shook his head, then put the pages she'd slaved over back in the folder. "I still expect you to meet the deadlines for classes, you understand, as best as you can. If you need an extension for the first write-up, let me know."

"So you approve the project change?" She wanted to be sure.

"I do. I'll see you in class tomorrow. And—if you need someone to talk to, you know my office hours." Sato handed her the folder, the first page initialed and dated.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Honey Lemon stood, bowing slightly, and clutched the folder to her chest.

* * *

><p>Wasabi grumbled to himself as he put his tools away. One of the other students had apparently borrowed a few of the screwdrivers and wrenches and it had taken nearly half an hour of precious work time to track them down. Go Go had finished tinkering with her bike's wheels and had moved on to trying to improve the steering, working in her usual quiet-punctuated-with-mild-cursing. With Honey Lemon in class and Fred…wherever Fred went on Wednesday mornings, it was almost calm. Few of the other students assigned to this particular lab used it this early in the day, or in the semester. Since Wasabi and Go Go both had pre-existing projects that had carried over from the last semester, they didn't have to jump through hoops of write-ups and requisitioning supplies before getting to the fun stuff. So in the big, empty room, Go Go fiddled with her bike and Wasabi organized, listening to a small portable radio.<p>

He finished putting his worktable to rights, and started hunting in Fred's Corner for a marker. He needed a sign, a bigger, better sign, since apparently the other students didn't understand basic courtesy of putting things back where they got them or asking to borrow before actually borrowing. _Society has rules, people! Social constructs! Don't take other people's stuff without asking! Honestly._ Granted, Go Go never asked before borrowing anything, but that was just Go Go, and at least she always personally gave everything back, instead of muttering about leaving this tool or that in the break room, or their locker, or wherever. The radio played softly, and the announcer said something about Scottish folk music—apparently there had been a festival that past weekend somewhere in the East Bay. Wasabi went to change the station; he'd take anything over bagpipes, even Fred singing off-key TV Show openings, but stopped. Whatever was playing just sounded like strings, and it was low and soothing. Wasabi left it be. _But if I hear anything that sounds like a dying goose…_

Having found a marker that actually worked, Wasabi made his sign. It was concise, firm without being rude, and easy to read, unlike the "I will kill you if you touch" post-it notes that littered Go Go's station, or the cursive and curly-cue sign Honey Lemon hung from her desk-when she remembered to. That done, he tried to find something else to do. He needed to meet with his advisor to go over his continued project proposal, but Professor Yoshida taught a class mornings, and it wouldn't end for another half hour. Finally, Wasabi started toward the break room, meaning to make a mug of tea for himself.

"You want something?" he asked Go Go.

"Coffee'd be nice." She sat back, glaring tiredly at her computer screen as Wasabi closed the door. _I dreamt last night of a sorrowless field,_ a woman's voice sang from the radio. _We lay all day in that meadow. _

Wasabi emerged from the break room with his tea and Go Go's coffee to see the short girl standing over the radio…or rather over the remains of the radio. "What did you do?" he asked, putting the drinks down on an empty desk. He stalked forward, kneeling to gather the fragments, wondering if it could be fixed and how hard it would be, when he noticed that Go Go was crying. He dropped the pieces.

"Go Go?"

"It kept playing stupid songs. Depressing songs." Her voice was tight and clipped, and she rubbed her arm. "It wouldn't…it just kept…" Go Go made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, and turned away. "I'm gonna go. Test my bike."

Wasabi swallowed whatever comment he'd been about to make, and went to find a broom. When he returned, Go Go had gone.

* * *

><p>Fred arrived to his English 343 class just as the bell rang, sliding into one of the many open desks. It was a small class. Professor Wolfe was known at SF State for being strict, but he'd had her for a few other classes, and she was one of the few who didn't give him special consideration based on who his father was. Plus, it was either "Bay Area Writers of the 21st Century" or "Fund of Literary Interpretation and Critical Thinking." No Brainer. One of the writers they had to read was even named Anime—well, Anna May. Close enough.<p>

"All right. I asked you to bring in a book of poetry by one of the writers on our list." Professor Wolfe said, her silver earrings jingling. Fred dug in his bag for the book he'd brought in—he'd just handed the list to one of the student librarians and asked if she had a favorite. "Take out that book, pick a poem—one of the first three, so you don't spend the whole time dithering, and go though it the way I showed you last class—a T analysis, important wording, symbolism, anything you notice. Go."

Fred glanced at the cover of the book, freeing it from the black hole that was his backpack. _Fabric and Flames: Poems of the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory by A. S. May. _The cover was patterned like singed cloth, the words scorchmarks. For a moment, he felt heat on his skin, could see a building collapsing like a house of cards. He opened the book and glanced at the first poem. Words seemed to jump out at him, clamoring. Tinder. Spark. Flame. Airless room. Smoke.

He looked around, certain that his classmates were focused, and walked over to the teacher's desk, holding the book in one numb hand.

"Professor? Do you have something else I could use, I c_an't _read this one."

"Mr. Lee, your grades in my previous classes would suggest otherwise."

"It's just…I didn't look at the title. I know you don't like, you know, "electronic devices" in the classroom, but, I could find something online…"

"And I should make the exception because…?" She raised an eyebrow. Fred fidgeted with his shirt's ragged sleeve.

"It's about a fire," he said after a moment. "And…my friend, my friend just…he went to SFIT. And…"

Professor Wolfe held up her hand. "I think I understand, Mr. Lee. Find something online, then, but print copies in the future. Agreed?"

Fred nodded, pushing the book back into his bag. He found another poem, and started taking notes, but he could not focus.

* * *

><p>Go Go sped down Pine Street, letting the wind scream in her ears, trying to erase the sounds of singing—songs full of heartbreak. Who the hell let every radio station aside from some heavy-metal ones and the talk shows play depressing music at once? Not even the classical station she never admitted to listening to had been safe, playing Adagio for Strings. She turned hard onto Grant, weaving through stupid tourists who thought that a one way street meant that they could just walk off the sidewalk.<p>

She wanted to get lost, if only to have something else on her mind. Speed was the best way to forget about the world—she'd always said that riding down one of SF's hills in the fog was as close as she'd ever get to flying under her own power. Go Go swerved around a guy in a bright green jersey, then set to peddling up Sacramento, past little Din Sum and Sushi joints. She passed Grace Cathedral and the swanky hotel that had some stupid name like Fair Amount, but they were only blurs of color and stone as she rode, gripping her handlebars so tightly her fingers went numb and her knuckles went as white as the misty sky.

She turned up onto another street to avoid a red light, cursing at herself for not paying attention—she'd known every stoplight's timer by heart once—and scattered a flock of pigeons and a flock of more stupid tourists. They yelled after her, but Go Go couldn't bring herself to care about anything but the wind and the speed and that her swerving and dodging had improved with the latest adjustments. She turned again, heading back up hill, sweat soaking her shirt now, and then again sped down, weaving around parked cars and cars held up by traffic.

She was on her way back to the lab, taking a shortcut along one of the side streets, her face bright with sweat—no one would guess that she'd been crying now—when she misjudged. Jerking on her handlebars to avoid a pothole, Go Go lost control of her bike for a heartbeat. A second later, she collided with a wall. She fell as the bike lost momentum, and the bike toppled after her, wedging itself between a newspaper box and one of the old fire alarm posts left over from decades ago. Go Go groaned, trying to free herself, but her bike was caught tight and her leg, scraped and scratched and probably worse, was pinned. With a few choice words aimed at the historical society that had insisted on keeping the alarm posts, Go Go reached for the release that would free up the tire.

"Medic," she said softly, and for the second time that day, started to cry.

* * *

><p>Something was missing. Wasabi looked at his table. Even down to his ceramic mug, everything was in place. He'd set up his computer to play music—only non-depressing music, after Go Go's outburst earlier that morning. Everything was neat and organized except for Fred's Pile O'junk, and no one else had been inside, except for Honey Lemon, dropping off a few notes and files. But she'd gone already, late to one of her other classes, and Fred hadn't come today, and Go Go had gone off somewhere. No one had taken anything from the room, though, as far as Wasabi knew. He hated the feeling that something was misplaced, and it twitched in his mind, an itch he couldn't reach.<p>

And just like that, he remembered. It wasn't quite remembering, but re-realizing. It felt like a blow to the head, to the heart, to the gut, all three at once, and Wasabi swayed on his feet, swallowing hard against a sudden lump of stone that seemed to go from his throat down to the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to close out the memory and the pain. It did no good, but he'd known that.

Some distant part of himself informed the rest of him that the music had stopped, that all was too quiet, that someone should do something. But Wasabi only stood, still as a tree, his breath catching in his throat.

* * *

><p>Fred finished typing the email, then hunted through the SFIT directory, searching out the Financial Aid and Scholarship director and plugging in her email, as well as the Deans, and for good measure, the admissions office. He gave his proposal a once over, checking it against everything his professors and tutors had taught him about writing professionally. He hated formal papers and correspondence, but they did serve a purpose, sometimes.<p>

Like it would now. He supposed he could have said it any way he wanted, but having formality to back his offer and suggestion would probably help. Professor Wolfe and Heathcliff would approve, at any rate, and maybe his parents. Maybe this would make his father proud. All the volunteering had, he'd hoped. Mr. Lee still spent a lot of time on business or on vacation. Mostly, Fred didn't mind.

But today—and yesterday—and the whole last few weeks—it would have been nice to have his dad to talk to. Someone who could give him advice. Heathcliff could, and did, but it wasn't the same, really.

Fred glanced again at the subject line, _Re: Tadashi Hamada Memorial Scholarship Fund_, and hit send.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass scraped the fried rice she'd made Hiro for lunch into a Tupperware container, hoping he'd eat it later. If not, she would, but he'd hardly eaten a thing in the last two weeks, barely touching anything she brought him. "Mina, what do I do?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer. None came. Of course, in the weeks after the crash, she hadn't eaten much either. There were times when even comfort food couldn't do anything.<p>

She had tried her best, to keep on with life. She re-opened the Lucky Cat the day after the funeral, and greeted the customers and neighbors with a small smile. They, in turn, wished her well, left casseroles and condolence cards and extra bills in the tip jar. She was grateful that no one had expected much of her beyond that, but still she felt as though she was failing. She had sworn she would be strong, would hold together.

"I can't even get him to leave the room, Mina," she said, touching her necklace. The two pendants clicked against each other. "I don't blame him. I hate having to face everyone, pretend I'm healing, that I'm fine."

_Because I'm not fine. I'm trying, but how can I be?_

She found herself staring at the photos on the wall at the stairs, knowing she really should be heading down to the Café. The after-school rush would start soon, and her break really was over. There was a family portrait of the five of them: herself, Mina, Tomeo, Tadashi, Hiro. It had been taken at a birthday party, one of her own, so long ago. Mina wore the green pendant, just as she had every day since they had been small, every day until the car crash.

Aunt Cass reached a fingertip to the picture, then glanced at the one beside it, her parents, the photo singed at one end. The same necklace hung on a cord around her mother's neck.

"I was so jealous you got Mama's necklace, 'member that, Mina?" Cass said, separating the malachite stone from the wedding band on the chain at her own neck.

_She had been three, going on four. She knew, because Mina's birthday came first, and then it was her turn. Today was Mina's birthday, the next day was hers. That was how it always went, and that was fine by Cass, even if Mina was older by a lot of years and she'd never catch up._

_It had been a nice party, too. They'd gone to a park in Berkobe that had a slide made of cement that you went down on a piece of cardboard if you were brave. It had been a fun day, almost as good as if it were her birthday too, until Mama had given Mina a last birthday gift._

_"This was my mother's. She gave it to me when I turned ten, and so I'm giving it to you now that you're old enough." Mama had said, fastening the chain for Mina. "It's malachite, and it keeps little ones safe."_

_"From monsters?" Cass had asked. Mina had scoffed, but leant forward, listening._

_"From anything," Mama had said. "Including bad dreams. Speaking of which, bedtime!"_

_Cass had woken to her sister screaming and to a room as dark as night, even though they had nightlights and Mama always left the hall light on. Mina's bedside flashlight pierced the smoke, and Cass had cried out as she saw fire in the doorway, like in movies._

_"It's ok, Cassie," Mina had coughed, holding her tight and running to the window. Cass had been too afraid to do more than cling and cry, and her mother's pendant—Mina's pendant—had pressed into her cheek._

_They had escaped into the cold morning air, but that had hardly been better. Everyone was in the streets, panic stricken. Firefighters had tried to take them both away from their house, away from the street, even as Mina shouted for Mama and Daddy, and finally they had to go. Four things survived the fire at their house in the Oakdiaba hills, October 20__th__ 1991. A metal box of photos, Mina, Cass, and Mama's necklace. Mina's necklace. _

_ Uncle Abbot had adopted them, but it was Mina who took care of her. It was Mina who got her to school and helped her with homework. Uncle Abbot was too sad, Mina always said. Too sad to remember to be a grown up and make dinner. "Don't you ever be like Uncle Abbot," Mina had always said. "No matter how sad you get, don't you forget sunshine." They'd promised each other, swearing on a malachite pendant._

"I'm trying, Mina," Aunt Cass whispered, glancing up the stairs toward Hiro's closed bedroom door. Mochi sat outside of it, snoring. "I'm trying."

* * *

><p>So...yeah. My beta and roommate has assured me I'm going to hell for this. I hope it makes you as emotional as it made me?<p>

A few things:

A. S. May is actually a Bay Area writer, and she does have a collection of poems about the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire. She is also me and has a total of zero shame.

The streets in Go Go's section are actual San Francisco streets, as are the landmarks. Her interaction with the radio is based on my experience with my itunes and its apparent sentience. Her bike crash is one of my own.

The Oakland Hills Fire was a real thing that Happened. I have taken the liberty of killing off fictional characters in it, but it was over the 19th and 20th-they thought it was under control the night of the 19th, but it wasn't.

Anyway, leave a line, if you'd like. School's picking up the pace and I had a slight mishap with my computer that wiped my hard drive, but I'll still try to have the next chapter up next week. And possibly a playlist.


	11. Endless Night

Wow, this almost did not get done. I've been very sick this last week. Actually, since November, but it got bad this week. But I still managed to write? So yay! Enjoy!

Song for this chapter is "Endless Night" from the broadway version of Lion King, also "End of the Line" from Captain America II and "The Cost of Living" from "In Time"

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Endless Night<p>

Hiro wasn't sure what had woken him. His room was dark, the pale light of the moon and harsh light of streetlamps below hardly filtering through the gaps in his blinds. A halfhearted glance at his clock showed the time was a little after two in the morning. Hiro blinked, shifting to one side. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, they fell on the other half of the room. The pulled back screen revealed a neatly made bed, a desk with several folders, a stack of boxes Wasabi had brought over last week—or, two weeks ago?—when Hiro had pretended to be asleep. The bookshelves stuffed with dog-eared paperbacks were only dark shapes, the few knickknacks—a treasure box, a ceramic dragon, a framed photo—were only faint outlines. Hiro felt his stomach clench, and he turned the other way, his feet tangled in his sheets. For a moment he couldn't breathe, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to think about something else. Anything else. All he could see was that empty bed. Then he remembered the dream, hazy images of smoke and flame and screaming, a hand in his and then gone. _Gone. He's gone._

Hiro sat up awkwardly, swallowing hard, trying to ignore that familiar pressure building behind his eyes. His throat was dry, and after a long moment, he slid from the bed. Water. He needed water. Slowly he shuffled across the room. Mochi was lying in wait outside his closed door, and the fat calico slunk inside as Hiro left._ Great. He'll never leave me alone now,_ Hiro thought, irritated. Once Mochi took a spot, the cat only moved if he wanted to.

He didn't need to hold the rail on the narrow stair down to the kitchen. Even in the dark, he knew it well. Or he had. He'd forgotten the last two stairs squeaked in the centers. The noise, louder than his heartbeat, startled him, and he cursed silently. It had been so long since he'd snuck anywhere, but still, he should have remembered. Holding his breath, Hiro waited but no light turned on in Aunt Cass's room.

The kitchen was better lit, the curtains open, a street lamp—one that blinked out every so often despite the City claiming to fix it every week or so—just outside. Hiro found a glass and filled it at the sink, letting the water run until it spilled over the edge. The water was sweet, and he drained the glass, then filled it again.

"Hiro, sweetie?" Hiro turned with a start, dropping the glass. It landed in the sink with a crash, and Hiro saw Aunt Cass standing in the middle of the kitchen, a plaid robe thrown around her shoulders.

"Hi, Aunt Cass. You—you didn't have to get up." Hiro turned to peer at the sink, trying to guess if the glass had cracked or not. It looked whole, but he wasn't sure.

"I was awake," she said, lying through her teeth. "Are you—would you like something to eat? There's fried rice, or some scones, or—someone brought by a bag of gummy bears…."

"No thanks," Hiro said, his voice dull and quiet. Aunt Cass nodded after a moment.

"In the morning, then. You need to eat."

Hiro shrugged. It wasn't that he wasn't eating, exactly. He was. Just not much, or often. He knew it worried his aunt, but how could he explain? Everything tasted like dust and felt like greased lead in his stomach.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass started, closing the distance and putting a hand on his arm. He shrugged her off. She continued. "I know, it's hard." Her voice cracked slightly. "I know it hurts, and it doesn't go away. I know."

Hiro had heard enough. "No!" he shouted, his voice ragged, "you don't know. No one does, you all say you do, but you don't. And—you just—you don't know what it's like, to, to lose _everything."_

Aunt Cass jerked back, and when Hiro met her eyes, he saw that she looked as if she'd been slapped. His eyes widened, and the burst of anger melted away.

"Aunt Cass, I didn't…I didn't mean," he began, but he cut himself off as his aunt threw herself at him, pulling him into an embrace. As she held him, he felt the tears that had threatened spill over.

"I'm right here. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." She repeated the words over and over, a mantra, a promise. Hiro sagged in her arms, crying openly and clutching at the only mother he remembered. "You have me, sweetie. Always." Her own voice was muffled with tears, and together they knelt on the hardwood floor, Aunt Cass rocking Hiro gently, his head pressed against her heart. Finally she lapsed into quiet, the only sound the drip of the faucet, the hum of the fridge, the beating of two broken hearts.

The streetlamp outside flickered out, and still they sat, until finally Aunt Cass spoke again. "You're wrong, though."

"Huh?" Hiro asked, drawing back and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"I do know, what it's like to lose everything. Not for long, but for long enough." Aunt Cass touched her necklace, freeing it from under the high collar of her nightgown. "Ten—eleven years ago. You were only little. It was—a birthday party. Your Dad's. We had it in the Café." Her voice was soft, sorrowing. Hiro listened. No one ever talked about the night his parents had died, and he couldn't remember much beyond a lot of lights and being afraid and Tadashi holding his hand.

"There was a lot of fog coming in—and it was late, too. After you left, I sat down to watch one of my shows. Some murder mystery. They interrupted it for a newscast, a car wreck on the Bay Bridge. Four people dead, and then my phone rang."

In the pale light, Hiro could only see the silvery curve of his aunt's cheek, wet with tears. She was shaking, trembling violently.

"It took hours to get to the hospital. I had to go around, the traffic on the bridge was shut down, and that whole time, I thought—I was sure I'd lost you all." Aunt Cass shook her head, then tried to brush hair out of her face with limited success. "But I got half my family back." She sniffed hard, and sat back, letting out a long, shaky breath. "This floor is really uncomfortable. How about I make us some hot chocolate, alright?"

Hiro smiled faintly and nodded, finding his voice. "Would you tell me about…Mom? And Dad?"

Aunt Cass nodded, and as she started to stand, hugged Hiro again.

* * *

><p>Tadashi stared at the tallies under the table, trying to remember if he'd already marked today. Twenty days...or twenty one? Or had he marked too many? After a moment, he added another tally mark anyway. "I guess it doesn't matter, much," he said under his breath, glad for the sound of his own voice. Three weeks. Classes would have started by now, because if it had been twenty days, that made it September. <em> I hope Hiro's doing ok. I hope they all are.<em>

He would not let himself cry, thinking of his friends and family. It wasted water, for one thing, and for another, if he did, he wasn't certain he'd be able to stop. Clenching a fist, he turned, pacing the room again, working the stiffness from his bad leg. It supported his weight better now, at least, and didn't throb.

Tadashi glanced at the clock on the computer screen, wishing again there was a date function. A little after two. Probably in the morning, but without windows, he wasn't certain. He kept the light on at all times after waking up to pitch blackness and wondering if he'd gone blind. The light helped some, keeping night terrors at bay long enough for him to get some rest. Still, what he wouldn't give for a window, for daylight.

He sat down on the cot, pressing his back to the corner. He'd played this game with himself more times than he could count since waking up after the fire, the wishing game. _A book. A notebook to keep track of things. Deck of cards. Something to short circuit the microbots all at once._ That wish hurt. He might have been able to build something that could do that, but what if he failed? Worse, he'd only have one chance to test it and if it failed, _He'll hurt them. I can't let him. I let Hiro down already, I can't let Callaghan hurt him._

Back to the wishing game, _a sketch pad, a better blanket, Aunt Cass's Seafood Casserole. _It had been so long since Aunt Cass had made that—not since June at least. Tadashi's stomach growled, tightening painfully at the thought. _A phone, a way out, a rescue._ He closed his eyes. It had been so long since he'd tried to signal his family with the ring. After the obituary, the funeral, he'd thought he'd known that no rescue was coming. Still, he'd hoped. _Ok, so that failed, there has to be something else. Another way to get some kind of message out._ He shook his head bitterly. Callaghan was the only way to get anything_ out._ The professor—this new, dark, cold version of the man Tadashi had looked up to for so long—was smart. He'd never let a message out, not even something in code. Tadashi groaned, trying to think. There had to be something, some way of alerting _someone._

Time was running out, that much Tadashi knew. How long would Callaghan keep him around once the Microbot issues were fixed? Once he'd done whatever he'd planned with Hiro's invention, what would keep him from just leaving Tadashi to die? Or…_no. Do. Not. Think. That._

_There has to be a way…if he didn't know it was a message, then…maybe…but how? Think. New Angle. A message that doesn't look like a message. Something in plain sight, but that someone would know is a message. There has to be some way. _

He took a deep, steadying breath, gripping his fear and forcing it down. There was a way, there had to be, and he'd find it, he just needed to breathe. He lay back, and could just glimpse the underside of the table. It was September. Mid-September, or near to it. He felt his mind flood with memories of mid-September, flames and fog and smoke, a green hillside he visited every year, flowers in hand and then the idea struck him full force. A message hidden in plain sight. He rubbed the back of his neck, his lips pressed together so tightly they hurt. _It'll never work…but it's the best chance I've got._

He sat at the computer and opened the 3D printing program, then carefully, carefully, began to tease a sphere into shape.

* * *

><p>Callaghan frowned. "Two weeks. I've given you two weeks. And yet, you still can't seem to figure out this little problem."<p>

"It's hardly little," Tadashi protested, dropping his eyes to the ground after a moment. _Play the part, knucklehead. He's got to think you're broken. _"It would be easier to adjust the frequency of the transmitter rather than try to match it with out-dated equipment," he murmured. The Microbots that held his legs in place tightened, and he grimaced in pain.

"Then perhaps I should just ask your brother." Callaghan's voice was harsh. Tadashi felt ice along his spine. "I'm not stupid. Changing the transmitter frequency would give me control of the new microbots, but we only have a few of those. This wouldn't be a trick on your part, hm? I'd hate to have to follow through with one of my threats, but I will." He moved towards the doorway, the microbots blocking it shifting slightly.

Tadashi gulped air, cursing himself for not realizing. "No, wait." Callaghan paused. "I can figure it out, I just need more time, I'm almost there, really."

"For your brother's sake, you'd better be," Callaghan said coldly. "I've waited long enough for this."

Tadashi felt his stomach acids roil. "I...I won't let you down," he said, not even bothering to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Good."

"There's something else." Tadashi drew a breath. It was now or never. _Play the part, be broken, beaten._ Callaghan raised an eyebrow.

"It's September. My parents—it's the anniversary. . Of the day they died. On the 17th. I—I just want to put something on their graves. Please."

Callaghan actually laughed, a full-bodied sound that seemed more fitted to a bad pun in one of his lectures, not this cold room. "I am not a fool. You aren't going anywhere."

Tadashi had expected that. He pressed on. "It doesn't have to be me. You could." He forced his voice to stay steady. "I made a template for some flowers. That's all, see for yourself. No way to trace them, and if, if you put them there before, no one would know, really. Just—let me honor my parents. Please."

Callaghan paused, thinking it over. The Microbots still blocked the door as the professor probed the templates, something vaguely like a frilly rose and other small flowers. Finally satisfied that there was no hidden message or secret compartment, the man turned back to Tadashi.

Callaghan swept the template file into a flashdrive he pulled from a pocket.

"I want the Microbots responding to this transmitter tomorrow, Hamada. I'm playing nice. I'll do this for you, and I'll continue to leave your brother out of this, but my patience is wearing _very_ thin."

Tadashi nodded, his throat dry. "I understand," he said.

Callaghan left, and Tadashi let out the breath he'd been holding, a wave of relief and fear crashing over him.

_Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I used you guys, and if—when—I get out of this, I'll make it up to you, _ he thought, offering up a silent prayer at the same time—_please let Aunt Cass be keeping up with that Victorian mystery series, and let her understand the message._

Tadashi sat back in front of the computer, staring at the streams of data collected from the single working Microbot Callaghan had left him until his head ached. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about what would happen if he failed in getting the new Microbots to work…or what would happen if he succeeded. He felt empty and weak, despite this new plan, he had to wonder if he was still playing a part, or if it had become real. He couldn't fight Callaghan, he couldn't escape. All he could do to protect his family was beg for Callaghan to leave them alone, to go along with his plans. As strong as he was trying to be, it wasn't enough. _Hamadas never give up, _ he told himself, ordered himself. _Not on Science, not on each other, not on ourselves._

* * *

><p>See, I said we'd see Hiro again soon, and we did! And some Aunt Cass, and Callajerkface and Tadashi to boot. I missed writing Hiro.<p>

Not a lot of notes for this chapter. As I said, I've been pretty ill with know-knows-what (no, really, I spent two hours at the hospital the other day and still don't have an answer.)

So, yeah. I think this is a pretty emotional chapter. Roommate said she had to turn off her heart as I read bits to her, so…let me know what you think? Bits you liked, bits that made you want to throw stuffed dinosaurs at my face…..


	12. Leads Me Endlessly On

Hello again! I'm back. Sorry about the delay, Fanfiction was down—at least the servers were? Anyway, couldn't get into my account. Just so you all know, I cross post to Ao3, so if there's another issue...yeah. Chapter title comes from the song "Going Home," by Mary Fahl, which expressed the sentiment I wanted but obviously I couldn't call it Going Home because that would get your hopes up and I think I've been cruel enough and I'm going to be cruel again in the future and you didn't need that.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Leads Me Endlessly On<p>

Another tally mark. Tadashi tried to figure out what day that made it—August had thirty-one days, and the showcase had been—when? The fifteenth? The twelfth? No, later…It had to be the second week of September now, though, into the third, didn't it? He didn't trust his memory of time, not with it all just blurring together into one endless existence. The light stayed on. Professor Callaghan brought food and water and let him out to a small bathroom twice—three times?—a day, and he studied schematics and figures and numbers until his head hurt.

The Microbots were finished, and whatever Tadashi had feared would happen after that had not materialized. He was still alive, still trapped, and Callaghan was still planning something, something to do with the data on thumbdrives Callaghan took away when he brought whatever dinner was.

It was some kind of magnetic containment field, but for what, Tadashi wasn't certain, and then there were the numbers, formulas for the force needed to crack cinderblock and rebar, compensating for weight and a dozen other variables.

It was almost as if Callaghan was trying to calculate damage for a science-fiction version of a black hole, but that was…_Crazy,_ Tadashi thought. _This is all like something from Fred's comics._ The thought was like a blow to the gut. _Man, I wish it was a comic book. Then maybe some superhero would figure this all out and…tell everyone. Protect them. Find out what Callaghan is up to. Stop this._

He couldn't give up on the chance for rescue, though. He wouldn't. Callaghan had left the flowers, even brought back a picture, "proof." But what if no one realized? It wasn't as though the hidden message was explicit, what if it wasn't understood, like the ring?

Pacing, Tadashi worked the ache from his leg, rolling his head on his neck to try to combat the stiffness. There had to be more he could do, somehow. He reached the cot and lifted the mattress, looking at the few things he could call his own. The newspaper clipping, one of the empty cases of the failed Microbots, his broken crayon stub, a broken up butane lighter. The lighter had been a real find, something the Microbots had swept up when Callaghan had been practicing with them, something that had been left behind. Tadashi didn't know if Callaghan knew he had it. It was hardly the best tool, low on fluid and a crappy off-brand, but it was better than having nothing. There were also scraps of wrappers from the somewhat stale muffins Callaghan provided. Coupled with the sheet-thin blanket, his clothes, the plastic chair, his mostly empty wallet, and that was all. He ran a hand through his hair, which was starting to feel more than a little matted.

_Think, Hamada. Use that big brain of yours._ He'd said as much to Hiro, time and time and time again. He could see their room, Hiro's pile of papers crumpled up into balls, needing an idea. Tadashi felt like hitting his own head against a desk. _Useless, empty, no ideas._

He could use his "Cliché Advice That Doesn't Actually Help, Big Brother edition, volume 2" book. Hiro had given it the name in jest, but it had fit. Maybe one of his own stupid sayings could trigger something. Somehow, though, he doubted it.

_Books. _Maybe that was it. He checked his wallet and found what he was looking for, a gift card to Kinokuniya books, a birthday gift from a year ago. He sat down hard, trying to think. He'd have to play this very carefully. _Maybe I shouldn't….but—if I don't….God, please let this not blow up in my face_.

When Callaghan returned, hours later, Tadashi was as ready as he thought he could be. The microbots still blocked the door, winding around his ankles. Callaghan was taking no chances, Tadashi thought bitterly, even with the threat of what would happen to Aunt Cass, Hiro, and the others if he so much as looked at the door wrong.

"I've got the formula. I'd—It should be right, I don't have the best software for testing a simulation, but…" he began. It was not hard to keep his voice low, not after nearly a month of hardly speaking.

Callaghan looked at the screen, nodding. "Good work. I knew you could figure it out."

The praise made Tadashi feel ill, but he shoved the thoughts down and away.

"I want something. I want you to do something. For me." Tadashi winced as he spoke. _Careful, knucklehead, don't make him mad. _

Callaghan let out a huff of air, not bothering to answer.

"Not…not that. I know nothing I say will—make you let me go." It hurt to say. "But it's just—I missed Honey Lemon's birthday."

"Who?"

"Diane Rodrigiez. My friend. I was hoping…"

"That I would go, and buy your friend something, and give it to her?" Callaghan shook his head slowly, exhaling.

Tadashi held out the gift card with shaking hands. "Could order it online. There's a code on this—it wouldn't be traceable. Fake name, and, sent to the lab—she'd think it was just someone from class." He bit his lip, hoping.

Callaghan glared at the card, then took a deep breath.

"Please," Tadashi said. The word was broken. If this didn't work—and it might not. But if Honey was still working at the Lucky Cat, still saw Aunt Cass and Hiro…then there might be a chance.

Callaghan glowered, closed his eyes, and finally, slowly, nodded, still frowning. He went to the computer, plugging in a flashdrive, and motioned with his free hand. The microbots pulled Tadashi along and forced him in his chair. There must have been an internet browser on the flashdrive, and it probably contained a wifi signal, because there was the internet, spread before him. For one heartbeat, Tadashi's fingers froze. He could send an email, a message, a—

"Don't forget who has the upper hand, here, Hamada." Callaghan said firmly. "I designed that program myself. Nothing sends unless I let it, and I'll warn you again: if you try anything, I will follow through on my threats."

"I understand," Tadashi said, his heart hammering against his ribs.

He found the Kinokuniya bookstore website, found the book, added it to his cart. Callaghan raised an eyebrow at the title, _The Last Unicorn._ The cover was cartoony and childish, but if that threw off the professor, all the better. Something like _Sherlock Holmes_ would be too obvious, and Fred, at least, had seen the movie. Hopefully he at least would spot the connection.

There was a place on the order screen to put in a message. The Microbots tightened as Tadashi typed_. Happy birthday, daine, sorry its late. RM._

Tadashi paused, trying to keep his breathing level. The message passed inspection after a long, tense moment, and Callaghan watched as Tadashi put in the gift card number and put the lab's address in.

Callaghan's gaze did not shift from the screen, and if he hadn't had the microbots, it would have been the perfect moment for flight. Finally, the professor paused, his hand on the mouse.

"This is the last favor you ask of me."

Tadashi nodded, fear creeping into his lungs like ice water.

_Click. Order sent._

"I know you wouldn't risk your family . . . your friends. You'd risk your life, but not theirs. But no mistake, this is it for favors. I will not throw everything away for you, do I make myself clear."

Tadashi could not find his voice, he only nodded, and watched as Callaghan terminated the program, removing the USB and letting the screen go dark.

He had no appetite, even after Callaghan had gone and returned and gone again, as his head pounded and his fingers shook.

Tadashi hugged his knees to his chest, pressing his back to the wall. He _was_ putting his friends and family at risk. And, in a room filled only with the sound of fluorescent lights and his own heartbeat, he couldn't lie even in his own head. As much as the messages had been to tell Aunt Cass, Hiro, Wasabi, everyone, that he wasn't gone, as often as he told himself he had tried to tell them for their sakes, so they would stop grieving, they were more for him, a desperate plea for rescue.

* * *

><p>Hiro lay in the beanbag chair near the window seat, staring at the ceiling, where he'd once painted constellations with glow-in-the-dark paint. That particular section of the ceiling had collapsed during a particularly bad earthquake a few years earlier, but aside from the lack of pale green spots, it was hardly noticeable.<p>

Aunt Cass knocked, then came in before Hiro could say anything. She set down a plate of breakfast, eyeing Hiro's largely untouched dinner plate with distaste.

"You said you'd eat more," she said with a sigh, picking up the plate.

"Not hungry," Hiro muttered. They hadn't spoken much since the night in the kitchen, but Hiro had promised to make an effort, which he considered "not using single word sentences." Aunt Cass would take what she could get.

"Do you want to come down? Mrs. Matsuda's in the café, wearing something super inappropriate for an 80-year-old. That always makes you laugh."

"Maybe later."

"Alright," Aunt Cass balanced the plate and rubbed her necklace, twisting it so the clasp was in the proper place. "No…no hurry. Just—I think Fred's working a little later on. Maybe then?"

Hiro shrugged. He'd been avoiding his friends—_Tadashi's _friends. Like Aunt Cass, they were "being strong," and Hiro hated it. Aunt Cass seemed to get that he needed time, but no one else did, and even his aunt was starting to press.

"The Institute called again. Classes have started, but they said—it's not too late to register for classes. If you want. I'll be down in the café, shout if you need me."

Hiro waited until she'd retreated downstairs, then got up, closing the blinds she'd opened. He looked at his computer screen, then turned it off, not wanting to deal with emails and messages like the ones Tadashi's friends had been sending_: Hey, we miss you; How are you?; You holding up?; I've got ice cream that needs eating, you game?; Hey, you there?..._

Shuffling through some discarded laundry, Hiro gripped Megabot, slightly dusty from sitting unused for so long. The latest in a long string of what-ifs played in his mind, _what if I hadn't gone botfighting that night? Maybe it'd have been weeks or years before Ta—before I decided to try for the showcase, and then we wouldn't have been there, and then we'd, then everything, it all would have been…._

He let Megabot fall on top of a crumpled pair of pants and glared at the acceptance letter, perched on his desk. He'd never read it. What would be the point? It didn't matter now. Hiro picked it up, tracing the insignia with a finger. It had been his dream, yes, but not worth what it had cost. He let the letter fall into the wastebasket, then turned, ready to flop onto his bed. Instead, his foot crashed against something pointed and metal, and he cried out.

"Ow! Stupid Megabot!"

As he bent to retrieve the fighting bot, he paused, listening. It wasn't cold enough for the heaters to be on, not now that things were finally warming up, and there wasn't an air conditioning unit in the apartment above the café, _So what's that noise? _ He glanced around and spotted the source as a large, vinyl robot made his way awkwardly from the far side of Tadashi's part of the room. As Baymax edged past a low bookshelf, he knocked over a few of the larger volumes stacked on top, and with those, a carved wood box. Hiro blinked as Baymax waddled up to him and held up a hand.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh, uh, er—hi, Baymax. I didn't realize you were…here."

"I heard a sound of distress. What is the trouble?" The robot's voice was calming, soothing. Hiro shrugged.

"Nothing. I just stepped on a—I just hurt my toe a little, I'm fine"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax tilted his head, mirroring Hiro.

"Uh, zero? Negative one. I'm fine." He made shooing motions. "Really, you can go…shrink now."

Baymax reached out one puffy arm. "Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"What, no, hey!" Hiro scrambled backwards, slipping on a sock and crashing into the narrow space between his bed and desk.

"You have fallen," the robot observed.

"Ya think?"

"Do you require assistance?"

"No! I've been telling you, I'm fine." Hiro reached up to try to lever himself out of the tight space, but only managed to latch onto a shelf. The shelf supports had been made for holding up a few books and toys, not the full weight for a teenager, even one as scrawny as Hiro. It gave way, sending a row of toys crashing down directly on Hiro.

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you—"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to—"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one-"

"OW!"

"On a scale –"

"Really? Ow."

When the avalanche had stopped, Baymax asked again. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"A zero, nothing, I'm fine." Hiro wriggled, trying to get free with little luck. Baymax reached down, edging the heavy bed aside and scooping his patient into his squishy arms.

"It is all right to cry and to admit to pain. I will scan your injuries."

Hiro squirmed free. "No, don't scan me, I'm fine!"

"Scan complete," Baymax chirped.

"Unbelievable!"

As Baymax rambled about various symptoms, arriving at "Diagnosis: Puberty," Hiro found himself approaching Tadashi's side of the room for the first time in weeks. He dragged the charging station over, trying to ignore the fallen books, the open box with its bits and pieces. He'd clean them up, later.

"Ok, back to your luggage, thanks for everything." Hiro tugged on Baymax's arm, unable to get a good grip on the slick vinyl.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax prompted as Hiro climbed on top of the robot, trying to fit him into the charging port.

"Wow, needlessly complicated, fine. I'm satisfied with-oof!" Hiro slid off Baymax's head and landed in a heap on the floor. Baymax made a concerned noise, but Hiro was too busy, staring at something moving under his bed, pinned by his hoodie.

"Mochi, I swear, if it's another mouse," Hiro threatened, ignoring the fact that Mochi was nowhere near.

It was not a mouse. It was one of his microbots, twitching violently. Hiro frowned.

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered to himself, peering at the flailing microbot.

"Puberty can often be confusing for—"

"No, this. They're attracted to other microbots, but this one's...it's all that's left. Stupid thing's broken." Hiro put the little device in a petri dish, closing it up and setting it down. Maybe he should try to fix it. Later.

Baymax picked up the dish, examining the contents. "Your little robot want to go somewhere," he said at last.

Hiro ignored him, having retrieved Megabot and checking for damage. "Great. I'm sure it is. Why don't we all just go see where?" His sarcasm was lost on Baymax, who scrutinized the boy and then the robot.

"Would this stabilize your mood swings? Walks can be beneficial-"

"Sure, fine." Hiro said without thinking. Three seconds later, he realized what he had said, but the damage was done. Baymax was gone.

Hiro cursed under his breath. _Tadashi would never forgive me if his project got lost or stolen or wrecked. _Hiro stopped, frozen for a heartbeat, closing his eyes against the second-nature thought. Then he scooped up the hoodie and a pair of sneakers and took off down the stairs, three at a time.

Aunt Cass stopped him at the door. "That was fast," she said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, uh," Hiro could see Baymax outside the café windows, walking through _traffic. _"I thought about what you said. Registering for classes, so I gotta go now love you 'bye." He had a hand on the door, but Aunt Cass gripped him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "Special dinner tonight, ok? Those chicken wings, yeah?"

"Sure, fine," Hiro said, looking over his shoulder. Aunt Cass nodded, then hugged him again, tighter.

"Last hug," she said softly.

* * *

><p>Hiro promised himself that he was going to get into better shape, and soon. He'd been a fast runner, and should have been able to catch a walking—waddling—marshmallow easily. Should being the key word. Baymax had led him down past most of the touristy areas, through an open air market, onto one of the hideously overpriced cable cars, and now into a row of warehouse.<p>

"Baymax!" Hiro panted for breath, skidding as he caught a glimpse of white down an alley.

Baymax stood before a large door locked with a chain.

"I found where your tiny robot has been trying to go," he offered.

Hiro snatched the petri dish.

"I was being sarcastic! I said, it's broken, it's not.. trying...to...go anywhere…." He trailed off, adjusting the dish. The Microbot wanted in, through that door. "Come on, let's check this out."

The door was a dead end, locked tight, but Baymax pointed out a window, and Hiro scrambled through. Baymax insisted on following, but neither of them could figure out how to get the robot up to the window.

"If you had hoverboots? But I don't think you'd fit." Hiro said. "I'll be careful, alright? Relax."

"I cannot leave a patient."

"Well, you already did that once, so just stay put, k?"

The warehouse was one vast room, sectioned off by curtains or stacks of crates or simply shadow. Lights shone from one curtained section, and Hiro saw movement. He crept towards it, then paused. Going in blind was a bad idea, going in blind with no weapon was worse. Spotting a broom against a wall, Hiro cautiously edged his way to the section. His heart stuttered as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Machines. Making microbots. His microbots. Glancing around, he saw containers that had to be full of them, dozens of them.

"Ok, not good," Hiro hissed. _How? I have the only one that survived, and all the blueprints, who could make them? No wait, ask later. Run now._

Hiro left the broom in roughly the right place and slipped to the door, then shrank into the shadow of a catwalk as he saw another shape on the far side of the room, all dark but for a white and red face—a mask. Hiro swallowed hard, sure his heart could be heard across the bay. _Please don't see me, please don't see me._

The person, whoever it was, directed a wave of the microbots, thousands of them, then let then spill back into containers. Again the microbots rose, creating a latticework structure that towered over the figure, while it—he?-she?—directed others as if in a dance, or practicing. Hiro stayed motionless, clenching his fists.

After what felt like an eternity, the Kabuki masked-stranger turned, and Hiro risked climbing the stairs. He only checked to be certain Baymax was below before climbing out and dropping, then whispered, _Run!_

* * *

><p>"So a man in a Kabuki Mask stole your mini flying robots," a bored looking cop said, side-eyeing Hiro and a strangely quiet Baymax.<p>

"Microbots, and they don't fly, but—yes? He was controlling them with a Neurocranial transmitter."

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and Balloon man here?"

"Ah, no? I mean, I don't think he saw me, and Baymax was outside, so he didn't attack us, but.."

"Uh-huh. Did you file a report when your "microbots" were stolen?"

"Well, no, I thought—there was a fire."

The cop sighed. "Look, kid, why don't I call your mom and dad. That way they can give you the lecture about wasting police time instead of me."

"What? I'm not lying!"

"_Right_. Just put your name and phone number—"

But Hiro and Baymax were already gone. It was getting dark, And Baymax started to wobble, diagnosing himself with a splinter and slow leak, and Hiro with more mood swings, before finally admitting to a low battery and spouting off random techno-medical babble. It took everything Hiro had to get them both up the hill.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass stood by the stove, muttering to herself as she coated the wings in her special "Melt your face off" wing sauce. Downstairs, she heard a door open, and shouted down, "Hiro, that you?"<p>

There was the sound of a muffled conversation, and Aunt Cass frowned. No one else was down stairs, that she knew of. "Hiro?"

"M'fine, Aunt Cass! Coming!" Hiro trooped up the stairs, leaning on the railing. "Hi."

"Hi to you, too, my little college man," Aunt Cass said with one of her well known smiles. Hiro shifted awkwardly. Aunt Cass jerked her head at the table, then turned back to the saucepan. "I want to hear _all about your day._ Wings are nearly done."

"Weeeeee," said a distinctly not-Hiro voice. Aunt Cass closed her eyes, counted to two, and responded.

"Yeah, wiiiings," she said, still facing the stove at the window beside it. "Set read to have your face melted, because are going to feel these things in the morning. Grab a chair." She turned, and saw Hiro at the foot of the next flight of steps.

"Yeah. Um. Well, I have a lot of homework, so, uh, I should get started on that."

"Well, take a plate with you," Aunt Cass said with a frown, starting to prepare one. She heard a crash.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, Mochi?" Hiro said from behind her. The explanation was followed by another crash and a faint hiss. Aunt Cass sighed, handing off a plate.

"Eat that," she said firmly. Hiro nodded, intending to do no such thing, then bolted for his room.

Baymax was staring at his charging station, plugged in and waiting, except for one tiny problem.

More accurately, one not-so-tiny problem. Precisely, it was a twenty-five pound problem named Mochi, who had taken ownership of the red, vaguely box shaped thing with the "If I fits I sits" rule all cats seem to live by. Hiro groaned. Baymax made a sound that could only be described as a coo.

"Haiiiiiry baby," he said, prodding the cat. Mochi twitched.

Hiro blinked, then put his unwanted dinner plate on the floor. He held up a wing, dripping sauce.

"Mochi, dinner," he called. Mochi opened an eye and sniffed, shifting to reach the wing. Hiro drew it back, away from the box. Mochi considered for a long moment, then followed the food. As he devoured the wings, Hiro helped Baymax into the charging station, sighing with relief.

As Hiro pulled off his hoodie and hunted for a pen, He heard Baymax's voice, considerably more normal.

"Tadashi." Baymax was looking at the empty bed.

"What?" Hiro asked, jolting out of his thoughts.

"Where is Tadashi?"

Any elation at having escaped possible-certain-death vanished. Hiro felt his throat go tight, and he bit his lip.

"He's gone."

"When will he return?"

"He's not coming back." Hiro moved to close the screen for the first time in weeks.

"But Tadashi was in excellent health. With proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life." Baymax sounded more confused than Hiro had thought a robot could sound.

"Yeah," the boy said at last, his lips twitching. "He should have. But there was a fire. And I didn't—so he's gone."

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said firmly.

"People keep saying that. That he's not gone, if we remember him. That, he'll always be with us, and …I don't buy it. It still hurts."

"I see no evidence of physical pain," Baymax offered.

"Not that kind of hurt," Hiro said, sitting in his chair, swiveling to face the wall.

"You are my patient. I would like to help you." A whirring filled the room, and lights flashed from Baymax's body. Hiro turned, watching images appear on his computer screen and Baymax's own body.

"What?"

"I am downloading a database on: personal loss. Database: downloaded. Treatments include: contact with: friends and loved ones." Baymax tilted his head, considering, then in a louder voice called, "Aunt Cass?"

"Unbelievable," Hiro said under his breath. Aunt Cass appeared, a book under her arm and a tray with more food on it.

"You finished that homework fast, Kiddo," she said, staring. Hiro blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I-"

"I called SFIT. You didn't bring a lunch. Apparently you weren't there all day. Care to explain?"

"Uh…."

"And you didn't eat your dinner." Aunt Cass sat on the edge of the bed, putting the tray beside her and leaning forward.

"I…did. Plate's empty." Hiro offered.

"Plate's on the floor and Mochi's drooling steam." Aunt Cass countered.

"I went for a walk with Baymax. I didn't want to worry you?"

Aunt Cass sighed. "I didn't mean you had to register today, Hiro. I'm glad you got out of the house, got a little sunshine. Next time, though, just tell me where you're going, all right?" she ruffled his hair, then sat back.

"Ok," Hiro said.

"Good. Eat your dinner." Aunt Cass pointed with her elbow at the tray, then opened her book. "I can sit here all night. You need the calories."

Hiro took the plate, his stomach grumbling a little. There was an idea in the back of his mind, something important, something growing. Maybe he'd remember after he ate.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, my hands hurt from typing. Longest chapter to date, ya'll better be grateful. Long story short, I relapsed a bit and got test results back that basically just say "well, you aren't dying but we dunno why you are sick?" So that's sooo helpful. And then this week is what used to be my mid-year anniversary, but then Things happened so now it's not and yeah, not such a good week.<p>

Notes for this chapter include: the bookstore is a real bookstore with branches all over, including in Japan Town, San Francisco. It's cool. You can, in fact, buy The Last Unicorn on their website, I checked. I don't know if they do gift cards, but we're saying they do because I'm the writer.

The rest of the nerd lab will be in the next chapter! Yay!

Yes, things didn't go like they did in the movie. It's on purpose. There'd be plot holes otherwise.

The title of the chapter comes from the song Going Home. The line in question is "And Love waits for me round the bend, leads me endlessly on, surely sorrows shall find an end, and all our troubles will be gone."

Mochi's love of hot wings is in honor of my hairy baby, Walker, who will eat an entire bag of Spicy Cheetos if he is left with them. Is it healthy? No. Has it killed him? Also no.

I know most folk use Honey's name from the comics, but as Movie Honey is Latina, I have decided against that. I'm calling her Diane Marisol Genesis Rodriguez after the voice actor and two of my Latina friends. Sorry for any confusion.

And come on. Aunt Cass raised Tadashi and Hiro for ten years. She's got to have a sense for knowing when they are lying to her/when something fishy is going on. I refuse to believe she's totally oblivious. Unaware of exactly what is going on, perhaps. But the point still stands.

See you next week!


	13. Open Up Your Eyes

Right, next chapter! So I've done some calculating and it looks like we're at about that halfway point, maybe a little over, but! Sequel planning is underway. I am officially never escaping this fandom, I swear. Anyway, My thanks to everyone who has put this on their alerts or favorites list or reviewed…it really means the world to me, particularly right now. I'm going through some tough stuff, and the fact that y'all are reading means so much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Open up your Eyes<p>

It was a Thursday. Specifically, it was the Thursday before the first write-ups of the semester were due. Classrooms at SFIT were empty for the most part, something the professors always knew to expect. The labs, on the other hand, were anything but empty. The large, open room was filled with the sounds of typing and note taking, early prototypes failing and the occasional yowl of a cat, because Cameron was _still_ trying to create decent rocket boots for felines, and was still doing a fairly crappy job of keeping his test subject from causing absolute chaos.

Wasabi sat at a desk, a thesaurus propped open beside his left elbow, scowling at his laptop screen, trying to think of the right phrase. It was times like this, he reflected, that Fred's eagerness to help came in useful instead of being annoying, even if the phrases he came up with were far too wordy for a scientific write up. He stretched, reaching for his morning tea, and got back to work—or, tried too. He was still stuck on another word to describe his project that didn't use "plasma" or "laser" or "self-contained" or a combination of the three. But he still had several hours, until Friday at midnight, and like Go Go, he was still working on an existing project, not trying something totally new. If that had been the case, the situation might have been more dire.

Honey Lemon had not slept more than twelve hours that week, and was on her sixth cup of coffee, but even that had not done her much good. She hunched over her own desk, punching numbers into her smart phone and frowning at the results, then punching in more data.

"Fine, tests, _si, _test things, then write," she muttered to herself. Already, four formulas had failed, but five was a lucky number, wasn't it? Maybe this one would work better. She measured the compounds, mixed them together like her Abuelita Ramos mixed ingredients for soup, bit by bit in the proper order, her hands flying but steady. She turned on the Bunsen burner, the flick of flame startling her until she turned it down to a wavering blue skirt of fire, not the angry, wavering orange that still tugged at her eyes when she shut them at night.

The orange goo, a firm ball on her desk, caught on fire, the outer edge searing black in seconds. Honey held her breath, hoping that this time, it would work. So long as only the edges burned, it might still be the right track. But the flames took hold, acrid smoke rising from the ball, and Honey Lemon seized the fire extinguisher at her station, blasting it. The fire went out, and the charred remains of test five lay on the fire-proofed desk, still too hot to touch. At least it had lasted longer than the others, though not by much. Honey cursed under her breath in Spanish, yanking her hair loose from the tight bun it had been in all morning, and sat at her desk to add her latest failure to her paper, taking another long drink of her coffee.

Go Go ignored her laptop, and the write up rubric for her project, which was, after three semesters, still her bike. The paper was due tomorrow, she'd do it tomorrow. This was more important. She sat on her haunches, looking over printed out schematics and messing with wiring, running cables through the thin, light frame of her bike. She'd thought she might dye them purple, but that could come later, maybe. First, she just had to figure out how to make it all work properly. She'd never intended to add brakes to her bike, her baby. It was a bike, transportation, it needed to move, not stop. It needed speed, power, agility, she'd always said, not something to hold it back. But she fumbled with the cables and wires, trying to rig a brake system anyway, chewing a piece of gum irritably. She shifted to the other side of the bike, wincing as her still tender ankle protested her choice of posture. _There. That should do it. Hand brake. Done. I hope you're happy._

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday, and Hiro sat on the edge of his bed, clutching Tadashi's baseball cap. He knew he should go. He'd gone every year, more just to spend the day away from school and with his brother, but now, it was only him, and Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass who visited on her own, later in the day, during the mid-afternoon quiet hours. Tadashi had once said that Aunt Cass didn't like anyone to see her grieving. Hiro had never really understood that before, but he thought he did now. The date on his phone read "Thursday, September 17." It had never been a lonely day, despite all it represented to his family. Now, it was. He slipped into his shoes, pulling on his hoodie.<p>

Aunt Cass spotted him from the counter as he edged towards the Café door, and gripped him in a tight hug. "You're going to-?" she didn't need to finish the sentence. Hiro shrugged.

"It's…tradition," he said, squeezing the cap he still held. Aunt Cass nodded.

"Do you need money for BART? Did you eat? Where's Baymax?"

"No, no, upstairs?"

Aunt Cass rolled her eyes.

"OK answer, wrong answer, wronger answer. Is that a word? Never mind. Go. Upstairs. Eat. And take Baymax with you, in case-in case something happens. An earthquake while you're on BART or something."

Aunt Cass pointed back up the stairs, her eyes over-bright and her voice slightly shrill. After a heartbeat, Hiro nodded, leaving a few minutes later with half a chocolate biscotti and a confused Baymax.

Getting the robot onto BART, the rapid transit system of half above-, half under-ground trains, was more hassle than Hiro thought it was worth. The BART cops seemed to think it was funny and finally pointed out the turnstile that accommodated bikes and wheelchairs, one broad enough for Baymax to squeeze through without risking the seams of his vinyl body. Baymax thanked them, Hiro scowled, and they joined the crowd heading to the East Bay.

"Where are we going?" Baymax finally asked. "We are not following your tiny robot, nor is this the way to SFIT."

"Yeah, I know," Hiro muttered, digging in his cargo pants for a set of earplugs, which was hard with one hand on Tadashi's hat and the other gripping Baymax's arm. He stopped fumbling and pointed at the train they needed. "We're going to Cerritomiya, we need that train, c'mon."

There was no room for either of them to sit in the crowded compartment, and Hiro glowered at the rubber loops hanging from the ceiling, handholds he wasn't quite tall enough to reach. _Someone should do something about that,_ he thought, trying to worm his way to one of the metal poles several people gripped.

"Here, Shorty," a teenaged girl crammed a tangle of yarn into a purple shoulder bag and pointed at her seat. The train jolted, the doors closing, and Hiro took the seat with a muttered "Thanks." Baymax edged closer, looked around, and copied the girl and other passengers, gripping a bar for stability as they started moving.

BART trains were loud, and Hiro crammed the earplugs he'd found in. He'd already damaged his hearing enough, being that close to the explosion, he didn't want to risk worse. They didn't do much, he could still hear the screeching roar of the train as it sped off, the tunnel diving down under the Bay.

They got off four stops later, crossing a busy platform to another train. This time, the compartment was nearly empty, and Baymax sat awkwardly beside Hiro. "BART is very loud," he said. "Prolonged exposure to loud noises can lead to damage to—"

"That's why Tadas—why I wear these," Hiro said, cramming the (mostly useless really) earplugs back into his ears. "It's only another twenty minutes." He turned, staring out the window until the train went back underground at Berkobe.

* * *

><p>Hiro stopped in front of a familiar store front. "Wait here," he told Baymax, who blinked.<p>

"You still haven't told me where we are going." The robot said, but Hiro had already ducked inside the flower shop, the bell above the door ringing.

"How can I help you?" the owner of Toshiko's Garden, Mrs. Takenouchi, asked, looking up from a vase of roses. She took off her glasses. "I know you," she said after a moment.

"I need flowers," Hiro said, reaching for his wallet. "I…My brother, we—I…" it hurt to speak, suddenly, a stone in his throat.

"You come every year," Mrs. Takenouchi said, remembering. "Crimson roses, for Mourning, daisies for Loyalty. Every year." Her mouth twitched as Hiro stared. "I remember the regulars, most people stop by the grocery for flowers, not here. You come every year, rain or shine. Why are you alone this year?"

She had asked it kindly, but Hiro's eyes burned and he did not want to cry in public. "I need more flowers," he said at last. The woman's dark eyes flashed with recognition.

"I'm sorry," she said, but didn't follow it up with any other sentiments of understanding or a better place or that awful, hated, false promise that remembering was enough. She put her glasses back on, hunted through a fridge at the back of the shop, and returned, three long stemmed roses, three moon-pale daisies.

"How's this?" she asked, her voice gentle. Hiro shrugged, then nodded, handing her a bill and taking the flowers with his free hand. Mrs. Takenouchi held open the door for him.

He rejoined Baymax and together they wound their way up the street, towards Sunset View. The cemetery was named for the perfect view it had of Sunset Bridge, the reddish bridge that connected San Fransokyo to Milho Valley, the gateway into the ocean, or the perfect view it would have had if not for all the trees. Hiro knew the way, though he'd never been on his own before, and halfway up one of the thin roads, he paused, suddenly unsure if he could do this, face any of it.

"You are distressed," Baymax observed.

"No kidding," Hiro said, but without temper.

They found the graves easily enough, two stone slabs set, like many of the others, flush with the grass, one for his parents, one for Tadashi. They gleamed with dew, and the grass was wet. So was a cluster of obviously fake flowers placed before his parent's headstone. As Hiro placed his own offerings, the flowers and a small cake from the Lucky Cat, he reached out to touch the flowers.

"No one bought them," he said after a moment, letting his grip loosen. He and Aunt Cass were the only ones left to honor his parents, and Hiro was fairly certain there hadn't been flowers when he'd been there a month ago.

He sat heavily in the wet grass, and Baymax waddled closer. "Hiro? You have fallen."

"M'fine," Hiro said, the hat covering some of the writing on Tadashi's marker, his hand pressed against the smooth stone.

"It is all right to cry." Baymax asserted. "Crying can help relieve—"

"I said, I'm...I'm…" Hiro looked away, at the ground, at the graves. His mother's name, his father's. An inscription in thin, spidery writing: Unable are the loved to die. _For love is immortality. "_No. I'm not ok. I need—I miss—I… Tadashi. I don't remember my parents, not really. Just Aunt Cass, and Tadashi, and they were always there and now he's…not."

There was a long moment of silence, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiro?" Fred came loping up, his arms full of red, pink, and yellow flowers. "You—you got up! And left the Café, that's—that's good. We've all been worried about you." Fred saw Baymax. "Hey, I remember you. 'Member me? Fred?"

"Hello, Fred," Baymax held up a hand in greeting.

Fred knelt down beside Hiro, who ignored him. "Hey, you never answered my message. We all just want to know, you know, how you are."

Hiro shrugged, his lips locked together.

"Look, if you want to talk, or if you need, there's a great group, this online organization for coping with trauma, they do good work, I can get you the email if you want." Fred tried again, putting the armful of zinnias down in front of him, then reaching out to touch Hiro's arm. Hiro was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"I came to be alone," he said, teeth clenched, trying to keep his breathing calm, his face smooth, and failing. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to eat ice cream, I don't want—"And then his feet were pounding down the hill, trusting that Baymax would follow.

Fred stood for a long, stunned moment, watching Hiro flee, and called himself ten kinds of idiot in ten languages, not that he remembered which was which.

* * *

><p>Hiro found himself blocks away, at a small, empty park, Baymax standing beside him.<p>

"Hiro," the robot said.

"I know. I should have stayed. "Talked it out" instead of just trying to avoid the world. I know. I've heard it." Hiro winced, looking down. He'd grabbed Tadashi's SF Ninjas hat, the other still held the makeshift bouquet. He looked at it for a long moment, then put it in his shoulder bag. He could deal with it later. Now, he just wanted to sit.

"I am sorry." Baymax sifted through suggested messages of condolences his database collected, settling for one that was simple.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not your fault you didn't stop me from leaving."

"I am sorry about Tadashi," the robot tried again.

"That wasn't your fault either. It was just—bad luck. An accident." Hiro hoped that Baymax wasn't blaming himself for not being active, because that was stupid. He could blame himself, he'd been there, he'd held Tadashi's arm, if he hadn't let go—but Tadashi was stronger than he was. If he'd had the microbots, though—Hiro sucked in a breath. "Unless it wasn't," he whispered.

"What wasn't what?"

"The fire. That guy I saw, in the warehouse, he had to have gotten my Microbots from somewhere, he must have stolen the…and the fire, that was to cover his tracks, so no one would wonder. Which means," the thought that had been bothering him since the previous afternoon dawned on Hiro. "Which means he's responsible. He killed Tadashi. We've gotta stop him."

Baymax tilted his head. "I am not fast. Nor am I equipped to deal with a threat like the man you have described. Perhaps we should go to the police again."

Hiro waved the thought away. "No, they'll think I'm crazy. It's gotta be us. I think…I think…I need to go to the library."

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter's shorter. I had more, I did, but that fit as an end point, so, yeah. Sorry for no Tadashi in this chapter, and no Aunt Cass. Both are still alive, and still in need of hugs and therapy, if that helps.<p>

BART is the name of SF's subway station, which has tracks above and below ground reaching all over the bay area. They are loud trains, earplugs or good headphones are encouraged, and the route the two take is pretty accurate, transferring four stops after leaving SF and then another 20 minutes to get to the El Cerrito Plaza stop, which is closest to the cemetery. It is also true that a five foot tall person would have difficulty reaching the handgrips, I know this because I am five feet tall. According to Fred's Files, Hiro is five feet exactly, so. Also, I've been on BART during an earthquake, like Aunt Cass fears. Absolutely terrifying. 0/10 do not recommend.

Toshiko's Garden is not a real flower shop, but it is based on a flower shop on the same road as the BART station and Sunset View Cemetery in El Cerrito. I named it and the owner after digimon characters because I'm creative like that.

Thank you all again so much for reading, I hope you are liking this, please feel free to drop me a line.

I will try to update before next Saturday, but we'll see. For those of you worried about my health, as I've mentioned in my last few notes: I went back to the hospital today, and had more tests, and the doctors are pretty sure of a few things, firstly that I'm not dying, secondly that I'm also not getting better, and thirdly that they don't have a clue. Despite that, I'm hanging in there, so, wheeeeeee!


	14. For One So Small

Anyway, I'm still sick, still not getting better, still not getting worse. Your well wishes are appreciated. Chapter title comes from " You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: For One So Small<p>

"Shouldn't you be in class?" a librarian asked Hiro as he pulled another book off of one of the shelves. Hiro shrugged.

"I don't go to Berkobe High," he said, meaning the high school across the street from the largest library in the East Bay, a five storey building in pale green. He hunched his shoulders, and glanced at the card where he'd scribbled call numbers for a set of DVDs.

"Oh. Well—sometimes students forget that lunch does end. Sorry, but with the backpack, I figured—anyway, can I help you find anything?" She reminded Hiro of his Aunt Cass, though they looked very different. It was something about her eyes, and the way she changed topic easily, shifting from concerned to relaxed. Hiro shrugged again.

"I've got it," he said, turning quickly. It was more conversation than he wanted to have with anyone, with his face still slightly blotchy from crying. He found the rest of the things on his list, grateful that Berkobe's library system had self-checkout. Baymax had waited for him outside the library, watching a flock of sparrows peck at crumbs left by high school students. His bag full of books and DVDs slung over one shoulder, Hiro led the way to the Shattuck Street BART station, digging out his ticket. The security decided again, thankfully, that Baymax didn't _need_ a ticket, and then helpfully informed the pair of them that next time, they could just use the elevator and spare everyone the hassle of going down the tiny, cramped escalator.

Baymax was quiet on the train ride back to San Fransokyo—or rather, Hiro didn't hear anything he had to say, between the earplugs and the book he balanced on his lap, going over glossy pictures of suits of armor and weapons. It was still early afternoon when they reached home, entering the garage from the back alley in hopes of avoiding the crowd and bustle of the café. The library and BART station had been quite enough social interaction for one day. Or the week, really.

The basement was a mess, the same it had been the last time he'd been there, still working on the microbots. A thin layer of dust, very faint, almost unnoticed, lay along the tops of the desk and shelves. A cardigan still hung over the back of the couch/easy chair Fred had found. Hiro swallowed hard, coughing suddenly, trying to think about what had to come now.

_We have to stop this. Me and Baymax. We need to catch that guy, and make sure he—he doesn't hurt anyone else. Ever again._

"I need to scan you," Hiro told Baymax.

"I am confused. You are not equipped with scanners, and I am not in need of a diagnosis." Baymax's voice was level, but tilted up in the end, questioning. Hiro cracked a smile, lifting a hand-held scanner.

"I need to get an idea of how you can move, and you need some serious upgrades. We need to catch the man in the mask."

"Will apprehending him improve your emotional state?"

"Absolutely," Hiro nodded, turning to the computer and flicking it on, sorting through data the scanner had picked up. He scooted along in the office chair to another station, inserting the first blank computer chip he could find, one in cherry red. Baymax followed along as Hiro darted from computer to computer to the 3d printer to the scanner, shifting images from one to the other. His backpack lay empty on the ground, the stack of books and DVDs easily accessible, the lopsided bouquet of plastic flowers propped beside them.

* * *

><p>"Knock-knock!" Fred announced, entering the Nerd Lab with large take-out bags. Weary sets of eyes turned on him, and Go Go managed a smile at the smell of hot grease.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness. I need calories, pronto," she said, rifling through the bag Fred handed her. Fred grinned, then turned to present Wasabi and Honey Lemon with their own dinners.

"I figured you'd be busy with projects, so I picked stuff up for you," he said, but the smile was strained.

"Gracias," Honey Lemon muttered, freeing her hair from its tight bun. "I'm starving. Maybe I should have started with something different. I just can't get this right."

"You don't have to get it right, right now," Wasabi said, accepting his own food with a careful glance. "It's only the first write-up." He opened the bag. "Fred, what is this?"

"Barbeque. I think it might be yak. You never know, it's the Thursday Special." Fred sat heavily in his chair.

"I…see." Wasabi looked slightly ill and put the bag on the desk.

Fred removed his hat, running a hand through his hair. "I saw Hiro today," he said.

At that, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all jolted, turning their full attention to their English Major friend.

"How is he? He won't answer the phone," Honey Lemon asked. "Is he…?"

Fred shifted. "Not so good. I was at the cemetery, I didn't think I'd see anyone there, but…well, I wanted to, you know, talk to…anyway. Hiro was there, and I tried to talk to him, see how he was, but he just bolted. He had Baymax with him, but, I dunno. I'm just worried. Aunt Cass said he's not doing so great."

Wasabi nodded. "None of us are, are we? But, Hiro. I wish there was something…" he trailed off. "I've been talking to that councilor, the one Professor Yoshida mentioned. But I don't think it's, y'know. Helping much."

Go Go nodded, swiping hair out of her eyes as she stared at her barbeque bowl. "Yeah. I know." She reached out a hand for a moment, then drew back, staring at her food again.

"We need to go see Hiro. Soon." Honey Lemon said, standing. "I know he's been ignoring us, but-if it were any of us, if it were me, and my little sister—Tadashi'd be taking care of her." She looked at her work station, the failed piles of singed goo and wadded up papers. "Maybe that's the best way to honor him." The smile she offered was sad, her eyebrows knit together.

There was a chorus of nods.

"Operation Zinnia," Fred said after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Go Go asked, throwing away her trash.

"It needs a name. Can't call it "Operation, look after Hiro." He'll get suspicious. Operation Zinnia." He took in the blank looks. "I wrote a paper on floral symbolism last semester, so what? Zinnias, they're a type of flower, they mean "in honor of absent friends." So, that's what we should call this."

"It doesn't need a code name, Freddy." Honey Lemon rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does!"

"No, Fred," three voices returned, edged with exasperation, but acceptance.

* * *

><p>"Hiro?" Aunt Cass called up the stairs. No answer. The sun was setting, painting the kitchen walls orange and gold, and she looked around, puzzled. He really should have been home by now. Something downstairs crashed, and Aunt Cass started. She took the steps three at a time, and found Hiro in the center of the garage, Baymax beside him. Around them, computer screens hummed.<p>

"There you are, I was worried."

Hiro blinked, his eyes darting to the bits of armor he'd finished and to a computer screen that still showed stills from karate movies. "I've been down here. With Baymax."

"Everything is fine, Aunt Cass." Baymax assured her. The woman let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to—go. Now. I'll be back around ten, unless the traffic's bad, but I've got my phone, call if you need anything. I mean it." She tried to smile.

"Where are you going?" Baymax asked, tilting his head.

Hiro shook his head. "Same place as us, earlier."

Aunt Cass nodded as the robot _blinked. _"Anyway. There's some casserole from John and his family up the street in the fridge, or Mrs. Matsuda brought over some chocolate covered gummy bears." She crossed the room, then hugged her nephew tightly.

"I love you, Hiro, sweetie," she said.

"Love you too, Aunt Cass," Hiro muttered into her shoulder. She released him and turned to the stairs, then returned.

"Last hug."

The sun was sinking into the waves, playing off the fogbank that rolled in like clockwork, swooping in from the ocean in an avalanche. Aunt Cass fought to keep her mind on the road as she turned onto the Bay Bridge. Across the water, as the sky grew darker and the sun faded, light shone on the windows in every house along the west face of the Berkobe-Oakdaiba hills, orange as flames.

* * *

><p>Hiro hesitated for a moment, seeing Baymax's acess port open, his eyes locked on the green chip that Tadashi had labled. After a moment, he slid the red chip, marked with a skull and filled with fighting moves, next to it. Baymax blinked slowly, analyzing the new data.<p>

"Well?" asked Hiro

"I fail to see how Karate will make me a better healthcare companion."

"Your job is to keep me healthy, right? Protect me? You need to be able to fight for that." Hiro pointed out.

"I still have some concerns." Baymax said as Hiro helped him into the next-to-last of the pieces of samurai-inspired armor. "I am meant to be non-threatening. This armor may give people the wrong idea."

"Or, it might give them the right one. That they shouldn't, y'know, mess with us. Now, let's see what you've got." Hiro held up a board scavenged from a shipping crate someone had left in the alley. "Punch this." Baymax did, shattering the wood.

"Good, now, try, uh, hammer fist." Baymax complied, and Hiro worked through the list of moves he'd compiled.

"Good, that was great!" Hiro said as Baymax smashed through a cinderblock. Baymax said nothing, only looked at Hiro, waiting.

"Um, ok, one more, I think." Hiro said. "Back kick."

He remembered learning that one, when Tadashi had tried to teach him the Karate Aunt Cass had taught _him. _He'd never quite gotten the hang of it. Baymax did, instantly, and Hiro smiled, but bit his lip, gazing around the room that was his lab. Their lab. The cardigan on the couch. _Everything feels like him._ Hiro caught his breath, shaking his head to clear it.

"Hiro?" Baymax said, worried. "Your neurotransmitter levels are dropping. Recommended treatments include: contact with loved ones. I am contacting Aunt Cass." Aunt Cass's image flashed on his chest.

"No! No, she needs this, it's her one day, to just—remember." Hiro shook his head. Baymax considered this, then another series of images, familiar faces, appeared.

"I am contacting your friends."

"No, not them either!" Hiro snapped. Baymax looked at him, unmoving. Hiro ran a hand through his hair, sighing. The printer let out a chirp, and Hiro grabbed the last piece, a helmet. Using a step-stool, he fit it into place, then leaped down, grinning.

"You look sick," he said.

"I am a robot. I cannot be ill."

"Nah, it's an expression," Hiro said, wondering if he should have Baymax download a guide to slang. No, probably not. He shook his head, then held out his hand. "Fist bump."

"Fist bump: is not in my fighting database."

"No, no, it's not fighting, it's like, a high five, it's something you do when you're excited, ok? Like this." Hiro demonstrated, waiting for Baymax to mimic each step, which went well until the health care robot interpreted "really cool explosion noises" as " Batalalal."

"We'll work on that," Hiro said. "C'mon. If we hurry, maybe we can be back before Aunt Cass."

As the two raced down the alleyway, neither noticed a car pulling up to the café, then leaving it behind, following them.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was empty. Hiro stared around him, confusion turning the air in his lungs into ice. "It was here, it was, I swear. There was a curtained of section, and barrels, and—and all." He looked to Baymax, who motioned with the petri dish.<p>

"Your tiny robot wants to go elsewhere."

"Great, let's find out where." Hiro said, taking the lead. He was running out of breath, and his feet hurt, as they rounded yet another corner. The ground under him changed, but Hiro focused only on the tug of the microbot, right up until something grabbed him by the collar, yanking him back. Hiro gulped, looking, and saw that Baymax had the hood of his hoodie firmly in hand. As Hiro pulled away, he saw why—he'd nearly run off the pier.

"Thanks." He whispered, peering at the microbot. It was moving toward the bay, frantically hammering against the glass. Hiro lifted the dish to eye level, trying to see if there was any other hint, but then the microbot slammed particularly hard against its prison, dislodging the lid. Hiro bit back a curse as the tiny black robot vanished into the fog, and a much larger shape began to appear.

"Quick," Hiro said, hardly daring to breath, yanking on Baymax's arm and pulling him behind the first shelter he could find, a stack of shipping containers. "Ok, as soon as he's on land, time to test those upgrades."

"I do not think-" Baymax started, but was cut off by the sudden bright gleam of headlights.

Hiro raised his arm, shielding his face. He heard doors open and slam closed, and risked a look. Wasabi stood there, and Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred, all with worried looks on their faces.

"What?" Hiro asked, his voice a whisper. " What are you—no, you need to go, now!"

"Hiro, what on earth are you doing here?" Go Go demanded.

Hiro glared at Baymax, who had clearly messaged the others anyway. Hiro had a panicked thought—what if Baymax had also contacted Aunt Cass? It had to be nearly eleven, he'd be grounded forever—but that came second. The man in the mask was close, what if he found them?

"You need to get out of here!" Hiro pleaded, but Wasabi folded his arms.

"Is that Baymax?" the black man asked.

"In carbon-fiber underpants?" Go Go raised an eyebrow.

"Armor. And I also know Karate," Baymax said helpfully

"Look, I'll explain later, but right now you. Need. To. Go." Hiro held up both hands, looking over his shoulder.

"No." Honey Lemon's voice was firm. "Please don't push us away. We are your friends, Hiro. We want to help you."

"Fine, but not now, later, not here," Hiro tried again, suddenly aware of how silent the docks were and how loud his heart was beating.

Honey Lemon moved forward to give Hiro a hug when Fred looked up and screeched, "Holy Mother of Megazod!" as a shipping container came crashing down., thrown by the man in the Kabuki mask, standing on a dark pillar that seemed to almost breath. Hiro thought he screamed; he knew Wasabi screamed as they tried to run and duck at the same time. Baymax caught the metal box, hefting it out of the way.

"Go," the robot said at the top of his vocal range, which was still fairly quiet. Go Go grabbed Hiro, dragging him with her as Honey Lemon snapped a photo on her smartphone. Wasabi threw himself into his van's front seat, wrenching the key.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked in wonder. The Microbot swarm lifted another container, Baymax shifted his stance.

"Let go of me!" Hiro shouted. "Baymax can handle this!"

There was a thud as Baymax hit the van's roof, shattering the sunroof. Wasabi winced, still driving as quickly as he dared on slick streets.

"Hiro, explanation, NOW." Go Go's voice cut through Hiro's shock.

"The man in the mask, he—he set the fire, he stole my Microbots, Baymax and I have to stop him, but we don't know who he is!"

The man in the mask directed the Microbot swarm, and Hiro thought quickly, ordering Baymax to block the attack. The impact spun the car, and Wasabi let out a yelp as he changed gears.

"Left! Hard Left!" Go Go shouted from her seat as navigator. Fred pressed his face up against the back window.

"Oh, man, guys, it's a super villain! A real life super villain! How _cool is that?_ I mean, how cool if he wasn't trying to, you know, kill us."

"We don't know he's trying to—"Honey started, correcting herself as a full car came crashing down behind them. "María Madre de Dios, he's trying to kill us." She crossed herself as the car suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Why are we stopped, what's wrong?" Go Go asked, leaning over in the dark to peer at the dashboard.

"The light's red!" Wasabi pointed with one huge hand.

"There are no red lights in _a car chase! Drive!"_ Go Go shrieked in his ear as the light shifted. Wasabi drove, hardly watching where he was going, only listening to Go Go's directions as they wove through dockside alleyways and the streets that snaked up away.

The Man in the mask cut them off every time.

"Did you just put your blinker on?" Go Go demanded, her face flushed with adrenalin.

"You have to signal your turns, it's the law!" Wasabi shouted back.

"That's it, move over." Go Go pressed the release that slide wasabi's seat back and squeezed in, gripping the wheel as tightly as she'd ever head handlebars. "Hang on tight!"

From the groaning of metal, Baymax seemed to be doing just that, and the others clung to seatbelts, chicken-bars, and each other. Hiro tried to press forward, leaning on the door, just as a hand made of microbots ripped it off, grabbing at his hoodie. Hiro cried out in alarm, but Baymax chopped down at the microbots, and Hiro fell back inside the car. A second later, and Baymax was buckling the seatbelt.

"Falling out of the vehicle would be detrimental to your health."

Go Go made another sharp turn, eyeing the Bush Street tunnel up ahead and the man in the mask closing in in the rearview mirror.

"Ok, this is gonna get interesting," she called.

"Define 'interesting'," Wasabi's eyes were like serving platters, wide with terror.

"Oh God Oh God, We're all gonna die," Go Go snarked. "Woman up."

"Ooh, Firefly reference. Cool." Fred managed as Go Go used a parked car to launch Wasabi's battered van up to the street above the tunnel. She shifted gears again, aiming down the hill, then pulling into one of her favorite alley shortcuts. A fire escape scraped the remaining door on the passenger side, and Hiro saw a piece of Baymax's armor fall off, knocked loose.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Honey Lemon demanded, looking over her shoulder at the back window, which was starting to resemble a spider's web. The man in the mask was still on their tail, the Microbots swirling under and around him, lashing out.

"We've seen too much!" Fred declared dramatically. "He wants to silence us for good!"

"Not on my watch," Go Go seethed, swerving to avoid the probing grasp of the microbots reaching for the gap by the missing door. She locked eyes with the mask, and felt ice along her spine, but forced herself to push the fear down and away.

"We've got to lose him!" Wasabi panted.

"Yeah," Go go said, seeing her chance as a train barricade—real train, not BART or a trolley—began to come down ahead of them. She pressed the pedal to the floor, willing one more burst of speed from Wasabi's poor, abused van. The little car came through, nearly missing getting the back bumper clipped. Go Go continued to drive towards the Bridge, away from the city, sighing in relief when she risjed a look behind her and saw nothing.

That was when a tidal wave of microbots broadsided them, forming a funnel, getting tighter and closer as Go Go drove.

"We aren't gonna make it!" someone shouted, though Hiro wasn't certain who, as the opening at the end of the tunnel closed in.

"Were gonna make it!" Go Go snapped, leaning forward and holding her breath as if that alone could help. The others followed her lead, Honey clinging to a necklace, Hiro holding tight to Baymax's armor free hand.

They burst free of the cone of darkness, scattering microbots everywhere, but only had seconds to relax before Baymax uttered a soft, "Oh no," and the van plunged into the dark murk of the San Fransokyo Bay.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked that. See, action! I said there'd be action soon. I hope you liked it. Action is not my strongest suit, so…yeah.<p>

Notes for this are fairly simple, I only really have two: First, the Berkeley library really is 5 storeys and it's fantastic. I practically lived there during high school. Second: At sunset in SF, it really does look like the Berkeley-Oakland hills are on fire, the way the light reflects on the windows.

The end of this chapter can be blamed on my friend Kitari and also on my roommate. I was going to end at a slightly later part, but this is more painful, and I apparently save money on groceries by feeding on your hearts and tears. ~shrug~

See you next week, please leave a review :D


End file.
